Guilty Cloud
by xbaumann
Summary: Naruto Is forsaken by Konoha. Kyuubi sealed in his twin sister. Kumo gets a Uzumaki. Adopted by Haruka. The Power of Kings in his hands. Trained by the Raikage. Naruto shows Konoha on what they missed out on. Some OOC. Smart and Powerful Naruto. Inspired by kitsuneLovers94 Guilt of a Shinobi.
1. The Forbidden Crown

_**I Don't own Anything. I'm Just a Crazy Fan.**_

Chapter 1 The Forbidden Crown.

_**In the streets of Konoha**_

"Dammit" a small 7 year old blond haired boy cursed as he was being chased by a group of villagers. The reason for this was due to the boys constance actions in order to get attention.

For years he would try to get the attention of other why you ask. On his birthday the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze was able to defeat the nine tailed beast and sealed inside Naruto's twin sister Yui Namikaze. Somehow both Minato and Kushina both survived. Yui was saw as the savior of Konoha.

All seem well except for the fact that Naruto's parents didn't really look at Naruto instead they both focus on Yui. They started to train her about several months before Naruto was taught anything.

Yui was a natural at Ninjutsu. She was already in the academy by the time she was five.

For the last few years they would call Naruto the Yondaime son or Yui-sama nii-san they wouldn't call Naruto by his name.

Naruto after he started to do pranks on the people of Konoha was seen as a disgrace many people thought 'how could the son of the noble Yondaime Hokage do such actions'. Many people gave cold glares that the small blond some now would even refuse to see the boy as the son of the Yondaime.

Now a few chuunin joined the mob. Naruto was unable to escape as the chuunin grabbed him.

"Today we restore the honor of the Yondaime!" one of the men in the mob yelled as other roared in agreement.

"Why, why are you doing this." Naruto cried as he was being restrained.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you, but the shame you bring to the Yondaime ends today" one of the chuunin knocked the small blond out.

Soon some jounin came to the mob one of the chuunin handed Naruto to one of them "You know what must be done."

The jounin that now held Naruto only nod in agreement. He now left Konoha and ran at a speed that no civilian would be able to even see.

_**30 minutes later Hokage's Office**_

The phrase 'Minato was mad' could not covered how pissed off he was right now. " God Dammit, where the hell were the Anbu that were supposed to watch Naruto!"

"Hokage-sama I'm sorry the men that were supposed to watch Naruto we're all away on missions. " a Anbu with a hawk mask said.

"Have you found the people that attacked Naruto."

"Hai, what do you want to be done to them."

"Send them to T & I, I want to know everything they know about where Naruto could be. Tell Ibiki to use whatever means." the Anbu sweat a little as he knew that after Ibiki was done with you death would seem as a blessing.

"Hai Hokage-sama." and with that the Anbu left.

Minato sat in his chair and took a deep breath.

_"Naruto please be safe"_

_**A day later nighttime **_

The jounin had traveled all through the night and most of the day and whenever Naruto would start to wake up he would know him out again.

"Here this should be far enough" the jounin said as he set Naruto in a river and left. Soon the river picked Naruto up and it send him down river.

_**A few more hours later in the dead of night**_.

"Dammit they're still on our tail." a man with white hair said as he moved with two other people.

"Darui just what did we steal." A blond man said as they moved through the forest.

"C, look I don-"

"With this Kumo can become the strongest village." said a brown hair women with a nice bust.

"Haruka just what do you mean?"

"Well this will-" Kunai, shuriken and some katon jutsus were launched at them.

The kumo nin were fighting very well against their attackers. Victory was certain but soon Haruka was hit with a suiton jutsu which caused a vial that contained a pink glowing double helix to fall out of the woman's pocket.

"Shimata" Haruka said as the distance between her and the tube increased.

The vial rolled down a hill that landed by a nearby blond that seem to have just recently washed up from the river.

Naruto started to wake up due to the noise. "Where am I?" Naruto now saw he was in a forest Naruto kept looking around until "Hey what the heck is this?" Naruto picked up the vile and was extremely curious.

One of the men that was fighting the Kumo nin appeared in front of Naruto. "Mister can you te-" the man suddenly threw at the young blond. Naruto quickly brought his arms up in order to protect his face.

Naruto scream in pain as the kunai stabbed his right hand and actually went all the way thru braking the vial that was in the boy's hand. The boy passed out due to the pain.

Haruka now appeared near the river and killed the man that attack Naruto. "what the hell is a kid doing here?."

"Haruka what's wrong" Darui asked as now he and C appeared next to Haruka.

"I don't know what going on but they just attack this kid." Now even more people appeared.

"Looks like these guys what a round two" C now brought out his sword and so did his other teammates.

_**Meanwhile Mindscape**_

Naruto was floating in an area where all he could see is white. "where am I?" he asked

"**Do you want power?**" a booming voice said.

"who's there?"

"**Do you want power?**" the voice said again.

The blond thought for a moment. "Yes" he finally said.

"**why do you want power?**"

"To protect those who are dear to me"

"**I see.**" now silver ribbons appeared and soon wrapped around the boy's right arm. Naruto let out a small scream of pain but that soon left.

_**Meanwhile outside**_

Now a pillar of light appeared along with silver ribbons and it caught everyone's attention. Haruka rush to the blond child side.

Soon the light subsided and they all saw the boy with the back of his right hand glowing then purple crystals took over his hand.

Naruto then looked at her and said "I'm sorry but I'm going to borrow your heart for a minute."

The next thing Haruka knew was that a spot on her chest started to glow and Naruto put his hand inside her chest. Haruka let out a small moan as Naruto pulled out her void.

Everyone was shock as Naruto pulled out a metallic gauntlet but even more when Naruto started to move a speed that would be hard for a high chuunin to keep up.

Naruto was cutting people in half literally soon when some were trying to run away the gauntlet launched it's hand.

The hand was connected with a chain. The hand finger tips were very sharp and now shaped like a spear. It cut these guy like a hot knife thru butter. One of the men dodged the hand but then it made two 90 degree turns but before the hand hit the poor bastard it open up and grabbed the man's head.

"**Pulse Blast**" Now red waves of energy were now entering the man's body. Everyone heard his screams and when Naruto was done his body was as dark as charcoal.

"You bastard you'll pay **Suiton**:**Mizurappa**" a strong jet of water was aimed at the boy but Naruto called the hand back then faced the direction that the water was coming from. He spread open his hand and red waves of energy were coming out of the gauntlet acting like a shield. Everyone was stunned no one had expected that.

"It's just a fluke hit him with everything you got."

"yeah It's just one kid."

Now jutsu of all kinds were aimed at the boy but the boy's shield stood strong.

Now it was Naruto's turn to attack. A red sphere of energy appeared it started to grow in size.

"Disappear." Naruto said as he unleashed his attack. A huge energy beam hit his opponents

The two still conscious Kumo nin were shocked at the sight of the attack the forest was where the beam hit was gone its as if it was erased from the 's Void returned to her as Naruto fell unconscious

"This can't be real." C said.

"That last attack was just as strong as Kirabi-sama attack." Darui now was walking to the boy.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN!" Haruka yelled as she saw the once lush forest now gone.

"This kid he pulled something out of you body." C said trying to fill the gaps for her.

"We need to take this kid with us to Kumo Now!" Haruka stated then the other two nod in agreement the Raikage would want to see this.

_**A 2 Days later. Hokage's Office**_

"Sensei we followed Naruto's trail to a river but then it fades out not even the Inuzuka could track it anymore, I'm sorry sensei if only I didn't take that mission I could have-."

"Kakashi thank you for everything, Kakashi please leave me and Kushi-chan alone for a little bit." The Yondaime was letting a few tear slip from his eyes as he was hugging his wife who was crying with no end in sight.

Kakashi bowed then left. Minato couldn't hold himself back and started to cry as much as his wife.

_**Meanwhile Kumo Raikage's Office.**_

The Raikage was dealing with his most powerful enemy he's face yet. No matter how many time he hit his opponent it would come back stronger than ever This was the dreaded paperwork that every Kage feared.

"Wait you can't just-." Darui, C, and Haruka barged in.

"Raikage-sama!"

"What?" A said as he was spooked by their sudden actions.

Darui began to explain how their mission went and when they got to the part of Naruto his eyes widen.

"So you're telling me that a kid took out a 30 men in under 5 minutes and he has a power that could rival Kirabi Tailed beast bomb." the three nodded.

"So where is he?"

'"Raikage-sama the boy is currently in the hospital, after his battle he hasn't woken up." Darui said the Raikage now gave a worried look on his face.

Then a person enters the room "Darui-sama the child has woken up." This caused the Raikage to smirk _"Perfect timing"_

"Come on let's go" the Raikage said as they move to the hospital.

_**Hospital **_

A boy was starting to open his blue eyes. He was a little clam when he started to see he was inside a building that seem like a hospital but then remember about the man that stabbed him. He quickly check his hand but was shocked when he saw no wound, no scar but instead he saw his whole right hand was now covered in purple crystals. He now remembers the events that transpired. He started to puke a little at his actions. He also start to cry. Soon a group of four people entered a room that boy didn't and was still crying.

"Who are y-you guys?"

"I am the Yondaime Raikage of Kumo." the tall man said.

Naruto thought _"I'm really far away from Konoha."_

"Kid would you please tell me your name?"

"Naruto Namikaze" everyone's eyes widen when they heard the name Namikaze.

"Naruto just what were you doing all the way in the our territory especially by yourself."

"I was chased out of Konoha."

"Just what do you mean, how can the son of a Kage be chased out of his own village."

Naruto then looked down and in a sad tone began telling them that he was seen as a failure his own parents wouldn't help him instead they were all focus on his sister Yui. No one would even call him by his name. He then told them that in order to get attention he would do pranks but this just made things much worse. The people now didn't even acknowledge him as the Hokage's son. Then he told them about the night a few days again.

The Raikage was pissed "How dare those Konoha bastards do that to this boy"

The Raikage now looked Naruto in the eyes "Naruto Namikaze I want you to be a ninja for Kumo." everyone's eyes went wide.

"Why do you want me I'm a failure, a freak and a murder."

"Naruto you're not a failure. You have a lot of potential and you are not a murderer those men attacked you first it was self defense and you are most certainly not a freak."

"Raikage-sama are you sure about this, this could lead to war." C stated but the Raikage looked at Naruto again.

" I don't care about that. So Naruto what do you say?"

"I will, I mean if my own village doesn't want me then I guess I be an idiot not to join you guys."

"Sir who will train the boy?" Darui stated the room was quiet until the Raikage spoke up.

"I will train the boy." everyone's but Naruto jaw dropped.

"So boy what do you say."

"Thank you." Naruto said as a few tears left his face but these were different then before they were tears of joy. '

"Naruto please try and focus." Haruka said

"Why?"

"Just try and imagine your arm normal again." The boy closed his eyes for a few seconds his arm returned to normal.

"Hey it worked!" The boy said with happiness in his voice.

"Ok now we just need to find him some housing."

"Raikage-sama if I may speak." Haruka stated waiting for a response.

"You may."

"I wish to adopted the boy." Darui and C eyes open wide.

"Haruka are you serious." The Raikage asked.

"Yes and it's not only because I have the most knowledge of his power but also I feeling like I bonded with the boy."

"What do you mean."

"Well when he pulled out my void I felt like I was a part of him." The other was wondering on just what was she talking about.

"So Naruto would it be okay if I became your mama."

The boy was starting to feel wanted or more like he was wanted. "Hai Okaa-san" Naruto said this in such a cute way that no woman could refuse to just hug the boy with everything they have.

"KAWAII!" Now the boy was being killed by Haruka's hug.

"Kaa-san can't breath."

"Oh sorry." Haruka said as she let go of Naruto.

"I guess I'll get started with the paperwork, Haruka come with me." the Raikage said as he was leaving the room.

"Naruto I'll be back in a little bit to pick you up so for now rest, okay" Naruto only nod in agreement and Haruka smiled at the boy then gave him a kiss on his forehead.

_**A Day later Raikage's Office**_

"Naruto in order to protect yourself if you ever meet any shinobi from Konoha you are to go by the name Ouma Shu and we'll put up a powerful genjutsu to change the way you look." A said to the boy who only nod in agreement.

"Also when you start the academy you will come to train ground 4 for training. For now you are to work on your chakra control."

"Hai A-jiji" the boy said with a smile as he left to go train.

_**Training Ground 4 **_

The boy was working his body way past his limits. "Who's there."

After a few tense seconds later a girl that look about his age who had pink hair and red eyes showed up behind a tree.

Naruto didn't know what he was feeling as he saw this girl and the girl as well was feeling something that seem to call her to this boy. "H-hi" he said as he was blushing a bit.

"H-hi" the girl said as well as she too was blushing.

"So what's your name?" Naruto said after another few seconds.

"Yuzuriha Inori and yours."

"Ouma Naruto"

As the two got closer the feeling intensified. A feeling overcame Naruto and he put his hand on the Inori's chest and pulled out a huge sword which caused a huge pillar of light to appear.

Within three minutes of the event CLOUD units showed but showed up (Kumo's version of ANBU).

Two more minutes later A showed up.

"Naruto what happen."

"A-jiji I don't know what came over me bit something told me to grab her void."

The Raikage was now wondering if his power was calling out to others people who had strong voids. In the end A sent the CLOUD away and now talked to Inori to see if he could get some test done.

_**A year later**_.

Today was the day that Naruto joined the academy his training with the Raikage was brutal but A said it was going to get much much hard from now on. He was lucky enough for Inori to be in his same class. Due to Inori being very cute and being so withdrawn it caused a lot of the boys in Naruto class to be jealous of him and a lot of Naruto fangirls hated Inori not just for her looks but also because of how close she is to Naruto. Not everyone in their class was like this. There was a brown haired girl that they were very friendly to her name was Ayase. Ayase, Inori, along with Samui were tied for kunoichi of the year. Samui along with Omoi and Karui were friends of the two as well.

_**4 Years Later Graduation.**_

Naruto had become much more powerful than a regular genin hell only a few jounins could keep up with the boy. It was no surprise when Naruto was genin of the year. But now it was time for them to be but on a team.

"Alright Team 4 will be Naruto Ouma, Inori Yuzuriha, and Ayase Shinomiya your sensei will be Darui. Team 5 will be Samui, Omoi, and Karui and your sensei will be Kirabi-sama." Naruto was happy that he was with two of his best friends but most of the boys in the classroom were glaring him with envy. Soon Darui came and picked up his genin.

_**Rooftop**_

"So from now on we'll be working together we should introduce ourselves. Naruto you start."

"I'm Naruto Ouma my likes are ramen, my friends and family. My dislike are those who do not see a person for who they truly are. My hobbies is training and trying out new ramen flavors. My dream is to become the Raikage."

"Alright that was good, Inori you're up."

"I'm Inori Yuzuriha I likes are my friends and family, My dislikes are those who give up too early. My hobbies are training and singing. My dream I haven't really thought about that."

"Alright Ayase your turn."

"I'm Ayase Shinomiya My likes are my friends and teammates, My dislikes are those who don't try their best. My hobbies are training and walks around Kumo. My dream is to show the women can if not be better ninjas then men."

"Alright I'm Darui. My likes are Kumo and hard workers. My dislikes are the enemies of Kumo. I don't really have hobbies. My dream is to protect Kumo. Now that, that's done meet me tomorrow at 8:00 Am for a survival exercise."

"Hai." The three said as Darui left.

"Well see you two tomorrow." Naruto said as he left.

_**30 Minutes Later.**_

"Tadaima!" Naruto was now taking off his shoes.

"Okaeri Naruto. So who's team did you get put on." Haruka said as she was currently making Lunch.

"Darui is my teacher, Inori and Ayase are my teammates."

"Oh that perfect Darui will definitely teach you guys well."

Naruto was now enjoying lunch with his adoptive mother who was teasing him about starting his own little harem with Inori and Ayase.

_**Meanwhile In Konoha **_

Yui was pulled out of the academy by her father for two years in order to spend time with her family after the 'loss' of Naruto. She still after those two years was the best in the class even outdoing the last Uchiha. She was wearing the same clothing as her mother when she was a genin and she has the same exact hair color as her mother. The only difference between her and Kushina is the whisker marks. Today was team placement Iruka was currently underway. "Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, And Yui Namikaze. Your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said and with that the group waited for 2 hours until Kakashi came in.

"yo" Kakashi said and Sakura just explodes.

"yo my ass we've been waiting for 2 hours TWO!" Sakura yelled as she was pissed.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

_**Rooftop**_

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves. One at a time."

Sakura asked, "Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we suppose to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work," suggested Yui.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate. I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

Sakura turned to everyone with a scowl, "That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name."

"Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first."

They all turned to Yui.

"I'm Yui Namikaze. My likes are Ramen, my friend and family. My dislike are those who judge other before getting to know them and the three minutes you have to wait to eat ramen. My hobbies are training and eating. My dream is to find someone and bring him home."

"_She must be talking about Naruto, She still believes he's alive." _Kakashi thought.

"Alright, next."

Sakura smiled widely, "I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like, uh. I mean the person I like is." She looks at Sasuke. "Uh. My hobby is, uh. My dream for the future is." She squeals.

"And. What do you hate?" asked Kakashi.

"Ino-pig" she states out flatly.

Kakashi leaned on his hand. _"Great a Fangirl"_

"The one in the middle."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."

Everyone stared at him.

"_Great a fangirl, a avenger, and one decent kunoichi this team is going to need a lot of work._

"Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What is our mission tomorrow" asked Sakura.

"A survival exercise."

"I thought we were suppose to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here," said Sakura.

Kakashi replied, "This is not like your previous training."

"So, uh, what kind of training is it then?" Yui now wanted to know.

Kakashi starts to laugh.

"Hey! Hold on, that's a normal question. What's so funny?" asked Sakura.

"If I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it."

"Tell us dammit"

Kakashi got serious and said, "Of the twenty-seven graduates who came here, only nine will be accepted as genin. The other eighteen or will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent."

"what but we didn't come here just to be sent back" Sakura said.

"Then you better pass, oh don't eat breakfast, you'll puke." and with that the group split up.

_**The next day 8:00am Kumo Training Ground 4**_

The genin arrived about 15 minutes before their sensei came. Naruto was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket along with matching black pants. ( its Shu's funeral parlor outfit.) Inori was wearing an outfit much like Fu wears but instead of white her's is red. Ayase was wearing an outfit much like Yugito Nii.

At 8 am on the second Darui appeared. "I'm glad none of you are late."

"Good morning sensei." the three genin responded.

"Alright this exercise is simple all you have to do is grab my sword but it will depend on how you take my sword if I'll pass you."

_"Teamwork" _that was what the three genin thought.

"Alright you have one hour to take my sword you'll begin... Now" Darui said as the three genin disappeared into behind the rocks nearby together.

"They already figured out the point of this exercise." Darui thought as he disappeared.

Naruto with his two teammates were thinking of a way to get Darui's sword. "Alright Ayase-chan I'll use your void and while you two attack I'll grab the sword."

"Wait last time you grab my void thing I passed out."

"Well I've been training a lot with the void genome and now I can pull out a persons void without causing them to pass out."

"Then why not pull out Inori-chan's, you almost destroyed an entire mountain last time."

"Do you want me to kill him, plus it's a teamwork exercise if I did all the you two would fail."

"Find but if it hurts I'll kill you."

Inori started laughing "what Inori?"

"Trust me it won't hurt it's going to be the opposite"

"Ayase"

"Huh" she was shocked when Naruto started to look at her in the eyes with a look that seem like he was going to confess his love to her what she started blushing but was even shocked when she felt an incredible warmth.

"Na-Naruto."

A pair of shoes were now on Naruto's legs. "Let's do this!" Naruto said then the three of them got out of their hiding spot and started to attack Darui.

Naruto would need some time for this plan to be successful so Inori and Ayase began to attack Darui.

"**Doton:** **Doryuudan**" a dragons head made out of mud came out of the ground and started firing mud balls at Darui.

Darui was forced to dodge the attack and he pulled out two kunai then started to charge at Ayase. Before he could hit Ayase a stalagmite of crystal came out of the ground blocking his attack. Darui was barely able to block the crystal blade that came from Inori hand. He took a look at her and saw that she had small crystals on her cheek. He also notice the violent look on her face. Inori then started to unleash a rapid barrage of slashes that Darui had to focus in order to block.

"_Her speed it good even a high chuunin would have trouble keeping up", _"Inori your speed is good but you'll need to do much better if you want to beat me." Inori only smirk.

"I'm not trying to beat you. Naruto is this good."

"Perfect." Naruto's body was now covered in electricity then he moved at a speed where even the Raikage would have a run for his money.

In less then a second Naruto was already behind Darui. Naruto grabbed the sword off of his back then gave Darui a kick to the ribs. Darui made a pretty big hole in the ground as he landed. One thing was for sure they passed.

_**An Hour Later.**_

Darui felt like he was hit by a train "So sensei do we pass." Naruto said with a dorkish smile on his face.

"Yeah you guys showed complete trust in one another. Remember a team is only as strong as their weakest member."

The three genin let out cheers of joys.

"Alright so tomorrow we'll start doing some missions be ready." Darui said as he left.

_**A little Later Raikage's Office.**_

"Alright so who passed."

"Team one fail." a jounin said

"Team two fail"

"Team three fail"

"Team four pass" Darui said.

"Team five now be riding with the bee." this cause many of the jounin to have a large sweat drop form.

"Team six pass." Another jounin said.

"Team seven pass"

"Team eight pass"

"Team nine pass"

"Team Ten fail"

"Six out of Ten passed that's good." A had a smile on his face.

_**Meanwhile In Konoha**_

The Team Seven genin were waiting for their sensei to show up.

"It's been an hour and a half, where the hell is he." Sakura yelled nearly destroying her Teammates hearing.

"Sakura I'm sure he's gonna be here soon." Yui said trying to calm Sakura down but to no success. It would be another hour before their sensei would arrive.

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around."

"YEAH RIGHT." Sasuke and Yui had to cover their ear in order to not suffer ear damage.

"Well lets get started." Kakashi said a he pulled out a clock.

He pulled out two bells.

"In order to pass this test you must take a bell from me."

"Huh but Kakashi-sensei theres only two bells."

"That's because the one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy." The others eyes open in shock.

_"Theres no way I'm going back." that what each of the genin were thinking. _

"You have one hour." and with that they all split up.

A few minutes later.

The genin were each thinking on how to get the bells.

_"what the hell, no genin can beat a jounin especially ones fresh from the academy."_

_"Wait a minute that's it." she now moved over to Sakura._

"Yui what are you doing here."

"Sakura the point of the exercise is to use teamwork."

"Huh but theres only two bells."

"The bells don't matter, we have to just use teamwork."

"I'll do it if you can get Sasuke-kun to help us."

"I'll try but you know how he'll act."

Yui now moved to Sasuke who was hiding in a tree.

"Sasuke we need to work together."

"I do need any help I'm an elite."

"Sasuke don't you get the point of this test it to build teamwork."

Sasuke now had a look that was saying _"You're right." _"Yui I've never heard of a genin team made of only 3 people."

"Exactly now here's plan."

After talking with Sasuke and Sakura about the plan she gave Sakura the signal to attack.

Kakashi who was out in the open was waiting for their move. He didn't expect Sakura to come out and start throw a couple of paper bombs at him. After easily moving away from the explosions he was shocked when two chains of chakra came out of the ground and wrapped around his leg.

"_Yui clever plan." _He thought as he was trying to get free.

Sasuke saw this as his chance to grab the bell which he almost do until Kakashi substituted with a nearby log then the alarm rang.

"Dammit we were close." Yui said as she was now sadden.

"Even though you didn't get the bells you still showed great teamwork...You pass."

The two kunoichi faces lit up while Sasuke gave a small smirk.

"Well then tomorrow we'll start doing missions." Kakashi said as he left.

"So Sasuke want to go on a date with me?" Sasuke only gave Sakura a 'are you serious face' before leaving.

_**A Few Minutes Later Hokage's Office.**_

"So of which of the genin passed" Minato was sitting in his office with 10 jounin in his office.

Team 1-6 failed but when it came to Kakashi.

"Team Seven pass" Kakashi said make everyone wonder who these genin were as to make Kakashi pass a team.

"Team eight fail."

"Team nine pass."

"Team ten pass."

"I'm a little disappointed to see only three teams pass. I'll have to check on the curriculum and make it better. You are dismissed."

The jounin bowed then left the room.

"Naruto I'm sure you would have passed as well." Minato went back to do the endless piles of paperwork.

_**Voids**_

_Singer Sword:__ This is Inori's Void. Length unknown but it is much longer than Naruto's height. It enhance Naruto's physical abilities, enabling him to run up walls and actually lift the sword. It can create disks that act as shields, or stepping stones. The blade is very sharp. And can create metallic strips that can be used as projectiles to slice objects._

_Paraplegic's Shoes (Leg Prosthetics):__ This is Ayase's Void. This allows Naruto ability to move at high speeds and the ability to fly._

_Kings Heart: __ This is Naruto's void. This allows Naruto to Store other voids and call them whenever he see's fit. A drawback of the Void is that if Naruto dies with the assimilated Voids of others those whom Void he has drawn will also die. It is the void that "gather's everything and assumes its weight," by carrying the weight of others "strength, weaknesses, light, darkness... Everything." But Naruto can equip teammates with other voids but only for a set amount of time._

_A Woman's Wrath:__ This is Haruka's Void. It is a gauntlet that is able to slice through people with ease. It is able to extend and chase enemies. It is also able to send out energy waves that can fry a person. These same energy waves can also act as a shield. But it's greatest feature is it's energy beam blast which can rival a tailed beast bomb. This void is based on the Guren Mk-II right arm._

_**Author Note: I would like thank **__**kitsuneLovers94 and his story Guilt of a Shinobi which inspired me to write this. P.S. I need Idea's for voids Please P.M. Me if you have idea's.**_


	2. Unexpected Waves

_**I Don't own Anything. I'm Just a Crazy Fan.**_

Chapter 2 Unexpected Waves

_**A month later Kumo. **_

After a month of doing various C-Rank missions the Raikage thought it was time to give them something harder.

"Team four it is time for you to do a B-rank mission." A said making the genin look that him with excitement.

"Hell yeah dattebayo" Naruto said making the other two laugh at his phrases.

"Now calm down this mission was sent to us by the daimyo of the land of waves."

"Huh but shouldn't he get help from a closer village like Konoha or Kiri?" Ayase stated a good point which making the other wonder too.

"Ayase you're right but the daimyo won't be able to pay us right away do to a nasty little piece of shit named Gatou."

"Let me guess this guy has taken control of the ports and our job is to kill him."

"Naruto you catch on fast, yes your mission is to assassinate Gatou and free the land of waves."

"Alright let's go!" Naruto said as he was leaving.

"Wait Naruto you'll need these." A said as he was holding out a couple of paper tags. Naruto eyes could show you that he felt discomfort.

"Wait there are going to be Konoha nin on the mission."

"We haven't conferred but theres a high possibility that there might be. Hey better safe than sorry." A said as he handed Naruto the tags.

"Girls remember if there are people from Konoha you need to call Naruto Shu."

The two kunoichi only nodded in response.

"In one hour meet me by the village gate." Three nodded in response.

_**An Hour Later.**_

"Well then we should get going" Darui said as he was

"Wait how long should it take us to get there." Ayase was wondering if she brought enough supplies.

"Well it should take us about Five day."

"FIVE DAYS!" Ayase was devastated she only pact of three days.

"Ayase don't worry if its about food I packed enough for 20 days."

"Yeah and where the hell are you carrying it, it can't be in that little bag." Ayase was currently carrying the biggest bag in the group while Naruto, Inori, and Darui were carrying small little bags.

"Ayase don't tell me you didn't put your supplies in scrolls."

"Huh."

"Ayase let this be your first lesson about life from me always pack smart." Darui said as he now started to run from the raging Ayase who was hot on his tail.

"This is going to be a long trip isn't Inori."

"Hm." Inori made a very cute face when she answered Naruto which caused the boy to have the urge to hug Inori. But he was able to suppress it.

_**Three Days Later Konoha.**_

"This Fucking cat I can't take it any more Tou-san we need a different mission than these household chorus." Yui said as she showed her scratched up face which was cause by none other than Tora the cat.

"Well if Kakashi says so."

"Hai I think this team is good enough."

"Hm, a Kakashi there's this C-rank mission to the land of wave." Minato said this and the genin faces instantly lit up.

"Fine so what's the mission Hokage-dono" Kakashi now turned to his former teacher.

"Send in Tazuna-san!" Minato said a Anbu member which he followed the Hokage's order and soon a old man came in wearing gray clothing also he was wearing a pointed hat

"Team seven this is Tazuna a master bridge make your job is to escort him back to his hometown and protect him while he makes his bridge." Minato said.

_**A few hours Later**_

Team 7 and their V.I.P. were walking and had pass a pond in the middle of the road. Kakashi and Yui seem to notice it. Soon when two masked man came out Yui and sasuke took out the two attackers without any trouble especially when Yui rammed a Rasengan into her victim.

"Kakashi-Sensei you can come out now" Yui said which Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yui-chan Kakashi's dead"

"Not exactly Sakura" Kakashi said as he was coming out of the nearby bushes.

"Kakashi-Sensei why did-"

"To test you which I am disappointed in your reaction Sakura, Sasuke you were good in being ready, Yui did great and the other reason I didn't saying anything was to see who their target was, now Tazuna-san you have some explaining to do." Kakashi said the last part in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Missing-nin are not supposed to be on a C-rank mission. Any mission with the possibility of meeting any missing-nin are at least B-rank missions" Kakashi was now furious.

"Please understand my town is being suppressed by a man named Gato please just protect me until the bridge is finished" Tazuna was begging for them not to turn back and head home.

"Kakashi-Sensei he must have had his reasons lets help him out." Yui said along with Sasuke who didn't want to turn back as this was a good way to test his skills. Sakura only followed Sasuke well you know.

"Tazuna-san Normally we wouldn't continued but I guess we could."

_**Two Days Later in the land of waves.**_

"Alright we got some new information that Gatou has hired a missing nin from Kiri his name is Zabuza Momochi once a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. We have new objectives now, we are to capture Zabuza and make him tell us where Gatou is. The mission has now been changed from B-Rank to A-Rank." Darui was reading off of a message that he received via messenger bird.

"This just got a lot harder." Ayase was now annoyed.

"Don't worry we'll be fine Ayase." Inori was calming the brown haired girl down.

"I know I just hate when we have to do more work."

"Wait stop." Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

"What is it Naruto." Darui said now getting serious.

"There, I see four nin they appear to be from Konoha." Naruto saw two people he was hoping not to meet ever again. His Imouto and his 'father's' student Kakashi Hatake the copy nin. This caught everyone's attention and Naruto pulled out one of the tags that the Raikage gave him. Naruto appearance changed. His hair was now brown instead of blond, his hairstyle now instead of spiky was now let down, his eyes were now brown, and his whiskers marks were now gone. **(He looks exactly like Shu.)**

"Remember don't use my real name." His voice also changed. The other three members of his group only nodded in agreement.

As our group of Kumo nin got closer to the town they felt a murderous killing intent. They looked for where it came from but Naruto felt sick when he saw it was coming from an area covered in mist and he could feel the chakra of the of the four Konoha nin from before.

"Of course he would attack them." His group moved out to help the Konoha nin.

_**Meanwhile with Team Seven.**_

Currently Team Seven was surrounding Tazuna in order to protect him from Zabuza but they couldn't tell where he was do to the mist.

Zabuza sent a killing intent which caused Sakura and Sasuke to start breathing heavy. Yui was fine do to her father training and also dealing with the Kyuubi. Sasuke looked like he was going to stab himself in the neck.

"Sasuke calm down. I'm not gonna let anyone die. Trust me." Kakashi said making the last Uchiha calm down and was now more focused.

"Oh such touching words but Kakashi you should never look away from your opponent." Zabuza then appeared in front of Kakashi. After making a few hand signs "**Suirō no Jutsu.**" suddenly Kakashi was covered in a sphere of water trapping him inside.

"_Dammit." _ "Go I'll be fine just keep Tazuna safe."

"Kakashi-sensei we know that if he kills you we'll be next were no match for him." Yui said as she was trying to make a plan.

"This is an order-" The sphere trapping Kakashi disappeared and he dropped onto the surface of the water.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind came through clearing away all the mist.

"Damn I was wishing that we didn't have to step in." a voice said causing all of team seven to turn to the source of the new voice. They saw a boy no older than themselves. He had brown hair and a Kumo headband. But the thing that caught their attention was the huge blade that he was holding.

"_Why does he look familiar." _Yui could have sworn she had seen this boy before.

"Who the hell are you?" Zabuza said as he now appeared on the surface of the water.

"Shu don't just rush in there." another new voice said. The group turned to the source of the new voice and saw a dark skinned man with white hair, along with him were two girls one who had pink hair and the other one had brown.

"Sorry Darui-sensei. Don't worry I'll make this quick."

"Remember Shu we need him alive."

"You think this kid is going to beat me." Darui could only hope Naruto would hold back after hearing that remark for Zabuza.

Naruto Immediately charged at Zabuza at a speed that impressed all of the team seven. Naruto and Zabuza began to clash with their swords.

"_Dammit how can a kid keep up with me ." _Zabuza was trying his best to keep up with Naruto but soon he was overpowered. Soon there were cracks in the Kubikiribōchō started to form. Then Zabuza ducked out of pure instinct which saved his life as Naruto released a slashed of metallic strips destroying a large amount of trees behind Zabuza. Everyone's eyes but those of Kumo widen in shock of what the boy did.

"_Are you serious no kid should have this kind of power." _Zabuza thought as he was trying to escape now that he knew the kind of power Naruto was capable of.

"_Just who is this kid?" _Kakashi was very curious he started to look at Naruto with his Sharingan _"What the hell! He isn't using chakra!" _Kakashi now wanted to know just what kind of power was this boy using.

"_This power I'll get him to tell me how to get it." _Sasuke thought while trying to think of a way to make this guy tell him how he got this power so he could kill Itachi.

"_This power is easily jounin how can a kid the same age as me be so much stronger." _Yui thought but everyone stop thinking when they heard the man with the white yell.

"Dammit Shu, We need him ALIVE, ALIVE!"

"Sorry I didn't hold back as much as I wanted to."

'_He was holding back.' _They all thought in shock as they now knew Naruto wasn't going all out.

After a little while Zabuza was finally losing. When Naruto was about capture Zabuza a senbon needle hit him in the neck.

"What the-."

"Thank you I've been chasing after this man for weeks now." A person with a hunter nin mask said as he picked up the 'body'.

"Dammit we lost our only lead to Gatou." Naruto now released the singer sword.

"Wait you're after Gatou too."

"Yep your daimyo ask Kumo to send a team and kill Gatou of course we know of your country's financial situation so I'm leaving to talk with your daimyo, my genin here to protect you until I get back." Darui said as he started to leave.

'These guys are only genin' Kakashi was now really thinking about giving his own genin extreme train because compare to these Kumo genin his need work, a lot of work.

"Tazuna-san do you know where we can get some housing." Inori asked as she saw Naruto wouldn't

"Oh my place can hold all of you guys for a while."

"_Why god, Whyyyy." _Naruto thought as he would have to share a roof with these people.

"Okay we should get-" Kakashi fell on the floor.

"Kakashi-sensei!" his three genin screamed.

Ayase went up to the masked ninja. "Don't worry he'll be fine, he just suffering from chakra exhaustion."

"Hey you help me carry Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke was pointing at Naruto.

Naruto looked like someone told him to give up ramen all together.

"Come on Shu it will be fine." Ayase could tell that her teammate was feeling down.

"uh is he ok." Sakura walked over the the group.

"yeah he is, he just get like this sometimes."

"oh okay."

_**A little while later**_

Tsunami was just doing her house chores when she heard knocking from the door so she answered.

"Otou-san oh you have company"

"Tsunami these are the people who will protect me and my men as we work on the bridge, plus these three art going to be the ones to kill Gatou."

"It nice to meet you a …"

"Shu Ouma."

"Inori Yuzuriha."

"Ayase Shinomiya."

"Yui Namikaze."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno."

"And the one out cold is Kakashi Hatake." Yui and Sasuke now moved their sensei to the couch nearby.

"Now then what are we gonna do about Gatou." Naruto was sitting on the table with his two other teammates.

"We could split up and search the area."

"Ayase I think we would just be wasting time and energy if we did that."

"How about we just wait until Zabuza returns then we can capture him." Inori got everybody's attention.

"Inori-san what do you mean Zabuza is dead." Yui said.

"Actually no Zabuza is very much alive." Kakashi who just woke up.

"Kakashi-sensei are you ok?" Sakura who was trying to help him get up.

"I'm fine but we need to get started on your guys training."

"Wait you shouldn't be moving so much Kakashi-san" Ayame said as she was trying to get him to sit down.

"I'll be fine if I don't do anything too much. Now as I was saying what weapon did the hunter nin use to 'kill' Zabuza."

"A senbon needle which is hard to kill someone with." Inori was making her teammates wonder just how much more does she know.

"Exactly Inori-san also hunter nin are supposed to burn the body on the spot so why didn't he."

"Because he's a fake. Well looks like I'll get a round two." Naruto said as he was leaving the house.

"Shu where are you going?" Inori was worry he would do something stupid.

"Oh just out for a walk." Naruto left the house.

_**Three Hours Later Docks**_

Naruto had entered the dock of the land of waves. _"Dammit looks like Gatou isn't here." _Naruto had spend most of the three hours searching this area while avoiding the thugs that Gatou had hire to protect this place. All he found so far were weapons and drugs inside the crates.

"_Come on there must be something here I can use to figure out where he is." _Naruto was searching for any clues that could lead him to Gatou.

Soon Naruto found something very interesting. _"Good a record of all the recent shipments." _Naruto was currently reading off the list of trading partners Gatou had one in particular caught his eye. _"G.H.Q. why do I feel like I've heard this name before." _Naruto wanted to check what kind of shipment this group had with Gatou.

"_Alright they are in section B. crate number 114-117. Ah found them." _Naruto walked up to the first few crates and found nothing of much use, just normal weapons but the last crate there was something that caught his eye. A single silver suitcase Naruto had a feeling that he need to open it. He started to walk up to it and has he got closer to it his right hand started to glow. _"What the hell is in this thing?" _

What Naruto found was the last thing he expected. _"The Void Genome! I thought mine was the only one in the world." _Naruto had not found just one tube with the pink glowing helix but two.

"_A-Jiji will love to see this." _Naruto quickly sealed the two tubes inside a scroll then put a blood seal on the scroll so only his blood could open it. Naruto quickly put fakes in place of the real ones.

Naruto was hearing some footsteps near him so he decided it was time to leave.

_**Later That Night.**_

"I'm back." Naruto said as he returned.

"Shu where were you." Inori said in a very dark tone, she was clearly mad.

"Sorry I kind found some thugs and they tried to attack me so I-." *smack* "Ow Ayase what was that for."

"Shu stop being so reckless." Ayase was mad as well.

"Ok I'm sorry please just stop with the looks." If looks could kill Inori and Ayase would do just that.

"Hey dinners ready." Tsunami was saying as the two group went to the table.

Soon after they started eating Naruto notice that Sasuke was inhaling the food and he had a very annoyed look on his face

"What with him?"

"Oh he's just a little mad the he still hasn't master the tree climbing exercise." Yui said as Sasuke only gave out a 'hn' as he continued to eat.

"_Wow tree climbing was part of our second year curriculum, Konoha must be pretty behind if he doesn't know how to do this." _Naruto now continued to eat.

Naruto couldn't help but notice the child giving him a glare.

"Inari it's not polite to stare."

"You guys should leave. If you stay here you'll just be wasting your live." The boy said getting Naruto attention.

"Oh why is that."

"Tou-san fail to defeat Gatou and you'll end up the same."

"Oh so just because your father died you're just going to give up. Kid right now would are making your father's sacrifice worth less." This made everyone's eyes widen at Naruto's statement but Inari got mad.

"Just what do you know about Tou-san, you have no idea what I feel like."

"Kid, my own parent's abandoned me. At least your Father loved you and you still have your mother. Me even before they left they never really looked at me. They were more focus on my sibling all because my sibling was a natural genius, So I know and what it's like but do you see me crying over it no I'm doing something about it." Naruto made the small child cry. As Inari ran to his room Naruto was heading to the door.

"Shu where are you going?" Inori grabbed Naruto's hand.

"I'm just going out to train I'll be back in a little bit." Naruto hand left Inori giving the girl a face that was say 'please don't go' but Naruto didn't see it.

_**A Few Minutes Later, Forest.**_

"This should be far enough." Naruto had made his way to an area in the forest pretty far from the town. "Taju Kage no Bunshin" Naruto made 100 clones. _"I'm glad that I was able to look at the forbidden scroll before I kick out of Konoha, This make training so much easier."_

Without giving the clones any warning he started to attack them after making three of them disappear into smoke the others got the message and started to fight back. _"I can't always rely on the power of voids." _Naruto was doing this training without no voids just his own ninjutsu.

That night the forest was filled with explosions and the sound of many kunai clashes.

_**Morning Same Place.**_

Haku was currently walking through the forest he was currently looking for herbs to help heal Zabuza. He found an area that looked like a warzone. The trees were snapped in half, there were burn marks on the floor and many places looked like lightning hit it. But the thing that Haku found most shocking was a crater with a blond boy who had a Kumo headband in the center.

Naruto was starting to open his eyes as the sun's rays beamed on him. As he started to look around he saw a beautiful girl near him.

"Um is there something on my face." Naruto said because Haku was staring that the blond.

"Oh nothing I've just never seen a person with natural blond hair also what with your cheeks are those whiskers?"

"_Shit the genjutsu isn't on." _"A yeah these are birthmarks. So who are you."

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Haku and what's your name."

"It's Shu. So Haku-san tell me what are you doing out here?"

"I'm just getting some herbs for a friend."

"Ah would you like some help?"

"Sure I would like that."

Naruto and Haku began to pick herbs and they started to talk about themselves.

"So do you have anyone special to you?"

"I do I have a few."

"Is that why you are trying to get stronger?"

"Yes it is I want to be able to protect them."

"I see anyone can become strong if they have something to protect."

"So Haku-san do you have someone close to you."

"Hai I do as well but I could never become strong to protect him."

"I'm sure you could if you trained hard enough."

Haku was now finished and leaving "Oh Shu-san one more thing I'm a boy."

"_What the fuck man he's almost as cute as Inori." _Naruto was too shocked to say anything as he was heading back to Tazuna's House.

On the way back Naruto put on another piece of paper that would cast the genjutsu.

_**Back at Tazuna's House.**_

"I'll only be gone for a little bit were those not your words." Ayase was giving Naruto a scolding.

"Inori waited the whole night for your return."

"I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"Shu you can be such a baka sometimes."

On the other side of the room the Konoha team except Sasuke, and the Tazuna household were trying to hold their laughter but a small giggle would escape their lips.

"Is it always like this?" Yui said with a small laugh in between the words.

"Only when he acts like a Baka." Inori who was the most annoyed.

_**A Few Days Later Bridge.**_

Naruto and the others were busy for the last few days. Sasuke was able to complete his training and team seven was guarding the bridge. Naruto and his group also joined Kakashi but Ayase stayed behind to cover the house.

Soon mist started to cover the bridge.

"_This mist it's too late in the day for mist, Zabuza." _"Yui, Sakura, Sasuke you three protect Tazuna."

"Kakashi-san there's another person with him." Inori said making many wonder who this new person was.

Soon they could see two people standing next to each other.

"Ah so we meet again Kakashi, Shu-kun." Zabuza said.

"Zabuza you are going to tell us where Gatou is."

"Make me brat."

"With pleasure." Naruto called forth the singer sword and they clash swords once more.

"I shall be your opponent." the hunter nin from before now appeared in front of the masked nin and the pink hair Kumo nin.

"Kakashi-san looks as if we got ourselves a battle."

"It's would seem so."

Haku threw senbon made of ice at the two but Inori created a wall of crystal.

"Oh I see you have a kekkei genkai as well."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and clashed with Haku who was wielding a senbon. Haku started do one handed hand signs. "**Sensatsu Suishō.**" Kakashi moved out of the way of the attack and landed next to Inori.

Haku smirked underneath his mask. "**Makyō Hyōshō**." The two were surrounded by many mirrors that were made of ice.

Then Haku started to move at a much faster speed. Kakashi couldn't avoid being hit by a senbon but luckily it didn't hit anywhere vital it just stung.

_**Meanwhile With Naruto.**_

"What's a matter kid aren't you gonna kick my ass." Zabuza was currently pushing Naruto back.

Naruto was right now trying to tower him out. Naruto moved away from Zabuza. Zabuza saw his chance and made a series of hand signs "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**." two dragon made of water rose up from the sea.

Naruto slash the singer sword creating a metallic strip that sliced the dragons in half.

"Zabuza it doesn't have to be like this."

"Sorry kid I'm getting paid to finish off this bridge builder and I aim to please." Zabuza now charged at the boy.

Naruto only ducked then gave Zabuza a kick in the gut.

"Damn, you have monster strength kid." Zabuza had the wind kicked out of him.

"Zabuza you can't win give up."

"Sorry that won't happen."

"Very well then I'll get serious." Naruto now moved at an even faster speed than before.

Zabuza could only move by instinct to block Naruto's attacks he was moving just too fast for Zabuza to track him with his eyes alone.

_**Back With Inori.  
**_Haku fought that he could handle the two if he got them inside his dome of doom. He thought wrong.

Kakashi when he pulled out his Sharingan could easily keep up with Haku's speed. Inori after entering her combat mode was fast then Haku so whenever he would jump mirror to mirror Inori would hit him with a dull version of her crystal blades. They wouldn't kill but they sure as hell hurt.

He was currently breathing heavy and his whole body felt sore.

Inori jumped at a mirror, Haku tried to move from the mirror but Inori grabbed him and held him down.

"It's over give up." Inori was putting a sharp crystal blade on the boy's neck.

"I see I guess I'm now a broken tool." Haku was having tears in his eyes. Inori was confused at the boy's words but even more at his actions.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama I've failed you. Please I have one request, Please kill me." Inori and Kakashi who was behind Inori were shocked at the boy's request.

"Why do you want to die?"

"A broken tool has no use. I'm worthless right now, I have no right to be next to Zabuza-sama."

"That's not a reason to die."

"My only reason for living is to serve Zabuza-sama now that I can't do that I've have no reason to live."

"But still to ask me to just kill you is-"

"Please I don't have the will to live on"

"I understand." Inori pulled her arm back so she could stab Haku.

Haku had his eyes closed waiting for the attack but then he felt something wrong."I'm sorry but there's still a job for me to do." Haku disappeared in a burst of speed.

_**A Few Seconds Earlier.**_

Zabuza was losing badly Naruto nonstop barrage of slashes were cracking the Kubikiribōchō.

Naruto saw that Zabuza's blade was about to break so he put everything he could into his right hand and unleashed a powerful punch.

Naruto didn't expect to hit Haku straight in the chest then going through his body and still breaking the Kubikiribōchō.

"What the hell what are you doing here." Naruto was shocked to see his arm inside Haku. Which he pulled his arm away from.

"Haku you did well as a tool." Naruto eyes immediately grew with rage.

Zabuza tried to slash Naruto with what was left of the Kubikiribōchō but Naruto stopped it with his bare hand.

"Shut up." Naruto said in a very quiet voice.

"Huh?"

"Is that all you thought of him as a tool?"

"Huh what it to you?"

"Did you really never see him as anything besides a tool. He saw you as everything he looked up to you. He was even willing to give his life up just to save yours and even after all that you still alone think of him as a tool. I know Shinobi are supposed to be emotionless but you shouldn't lose your humanity"

"Kid shut up."

"Why you don't want to hear the truth."

"No kid you got your point across." tears started to form in the missing nin eyes.

"You don't need to say any more He was too kind. I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end. You may be right a shinobi is still a human. we may not be able to become emotionless tools."

"So you did care."

"Aw what a touching moment but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to interrupt it." a new voice said which got everyone's attention. They saw at the end of the bridge a small man surrounded by at least 70 thugs.

"Gatou, What the hell are you doing here."

"I'm afraid Zabuza that you let me down too many time so I got some new guy to do your job instead also forget about me paying you."

"You bastard we had a deal."

"Had Zabuza now then go get them." Gatou gave his mob the order to attack. Everyone but the three Konoha genuine were tried from their fight. Naruto had to put away Inori's void do to him holding back while wielding the singer sword puts a great strain on his body.

"_Dammit not good." _"Kid throw me a kunai I'll take care of this." Zabuza now knew their was one way to finish this.

Naruto was about to throw him a kunai until he heard a voice.

"_Wait let him use me one more time." _

"_Huh Haku where are you?"_

"_Naruto please I know you can pull my Heart out as a weapon. Please Naruto let him use me one last time."_

"Haku you're a strange one." Naruto was walking over to the lifeless body of Haku.

Everybody's eyes were open in shock when a spot on Haku's chest started to glow but even more shocked when Naruto put his hand inside Haku's body and pulled out a small jagged rock but quickly turned into a kunai that appeared to be made of ice.

"Zabuza, Haku told me he wanted to fight till the end with you." Naruto tossed Zabuza the kunai which he caught in his hand.

"I can feel Haku's spirit in this, kid just what did you do?"

"I have the power to bring out another person's hearts and use it as a weapon."

"_What, that's impossible." _Kakashi was shocked to find out such a power exist.

"_A person heart as a weapon." _Yui didn't know if this was real or not but she just saw it first hand.

"_If I had this power I could kill Itachi." _Sasuke was now determine to find out how to get the Power of Kings.

Zabuza now started his attack. When Zabuza slashed his first victim the said person turned to ice.

"_It's froze him." _Kakashi knew it would be one hell of a report he would have to give.

This of course made some of the thugs rethink about attacking Zabuza but they still did it.

Zabuza showed why he was nicknamed the demon of the mist even though outnumbered he was killing them like they were ants.

"I didn't sign up for this." One of the thugs yelled as he ran away. Soon even more ran away until it was just Zabuza and Gatou.

"Please wait I'll pay you anything you want just let me live."

"You think you can buy yourself out of this now. Oh it's far too for that."

"Wait don't do this I'll do anything."

"Bring me back Haku."

"I can't do that."

"Then you DIE!" Zabuza slashed at Gatou trapping his body in a frozen prison.

Naruto was starting to walk to Zabuza. "Shu I have a request, Please lay me next to Haku."

Naruto only nodded as he picked up Zabuza and set him down next to the Ice user.

"Haku I wish I could go with you but where I'm headed to isn't the same as you." Zabuza was closing his eyes for the last time.

"Great now our meal tickets dead what the hell are we going to do." One of the thugs from earlier along with other now appeared on the bridge.

"Oh we can raid the town and take what we want." Many of the thugs liked that idea as the started to charge.

As they got closer to our group one of the thugs was hit by a arrow. Everyone wanted to know where did the arrow come from. They was Inari who had a crossbow in his hand along with Ayase and other members of the town as they formed a mob.

"If you think you can just take what you want then think again!" Inari yelled and the other members of the mob also roared in agreement then the mob started to chase after the thugs.

_**The Next Day.**_

After the mob died down Darui finally returned. He was mad when he found out that Zabuza died but he was happy to hear that Gatou was dead. They already started to pack up for Kumo.

"Alright did you leave anything behind." Darui wanted to make sure there would be no reason to come back right away.

"Hai Darui-sensei."

"Alright lets go."

"Do you guys have to leave so soon." Tsunami said as she had grown attached to the Kumo nin and their antics.

"Sorry but we need to report back home as soon as possible."

"Shu-nii-san you're leaving." Inari was barely holding back tears in his eyes.

"Yeah sorry about that don't worry I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Yeah just you wait I'll become real strong the next time you see me."

Naruto rubbed Inari on the head before leaving.

"You know when we finish this bridge I know the perfect name for it. The Great Shu Bridge." Tazuna who now was able to give a real smile for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah I like that name." Another villager said soon the whole town agreed with the name.

_**Five Days Later Kumo Gates.**_

"Alright you guys have a week break so enjoy it." Darui said as he was headed to the Raikage office.

"Wait Darui-sensei I need to see the Raikage."

"Why Naruto"

"Trust me I have something he'll want to see." Darui had a bad feeling about this.

Naruto and Darui made it to the Raikage office and luckily enough he was free.

The Raikage heard a knock on his door.

"Enter."

Naruto and Darui entered the room which brought a smile to the Raikage face.

"So I take it you're here to report on your mission."

"Hai." Darui began to tell the events of the mission.

"I see then you are dismissed." Darui bow so did Naruto but be then pulled out a scroll.

"A-jiji prepare yourself." Naruto bit his thumb to let out a little blood as he put it over the scroll.

The Raikage was very curious as to what Naruto brought.

Naruto then unrolled the scroll and put a little chakra into it revealing the two Void Genome. The Raikage almost had a heart attack from the shock.

"Mabui cancel all my meetings and bring me Haruka Ouma."

A few minutes later Haruka showed up she saw her son when she enter the room and gave him a big hug but then wonder if he did anything bad.

"No Kaa-san look what I found on our mission." Haruka face could show that she was shock.

"Naruto were did you find these?"

"During our mission I was looking for any information on Gatou our target. I came across a list of recent shipments one of them was from a company labeled G.H.Q. I found these in one of the crates."

"Naruto for this I'm giving you your A-Rank mission payment along with an S-Rank payment as your reward for bring these."

"Really yatta."

"Raikage-sama you must know that not just anyone can wield the void genome." Haruka stated and wanting the Raikage not to tested on just anyone.

"I know and the fact that Naruto didn't die when he first received the power was utter luck."

"So what do you want to be done with these for now."

"Put them away until we can find people who can wield the Void Genome." Haruka and Naruto only bowed as the left.

_**A Two Weeks Later Hokage's Office.**_

Team Seven had stayed in the land of waves until the bridge was finished. They then turned to Konoha.

"Sensei Team Seven now here to report on a C-Rank mission turned A."

"Speak."

"As we reach the land of waves we were attacked by Zabuza Momochi after I was captured a group of Kumo nin saved us."

"Kumo nin?"

"Hai just one of their genin was able to defeat Zabuza."

"A genin did that."

"Hai he had an unusual Kekkei genkai where he could pull out a person's heart in the form of a weapon."

"The impossible."

"I thought so too but I saw it first hand."

"This is most disturbing if Kumo has a power like that then... Kakashi you are dismissed."

Kakashi only bowed as he let the room.

_**Voids**_

_Frozen Love__: This is Haku's Void. When this weapons makes contact with an opponent it will freeze the opponent._


	3. Chuunin Exams 1!

I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan

Chapter Three the Chuunin exams 1

_**Five months after the events of the wave.**_

As Naruto and the rest of team four showed that they are ready for the upcoming Chuunin exams. The Raikage thought just that.

"Darui give these sheets to you team."

"But the chuunin exams are in Konoha this year."

"I know I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto says no to this. But I want to know if he's willing to be in the exams."

"I understand Raikage-sama."

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Team Four was currently practicing their jutsu. Inori was trying to get more control over her crystals and refining her fighting style. Ayase was working on a new doton jutsu but was having very little luck. Naruto on the other hand was doing four things at once. Naruto made 200 clones 50 would work on perfecting the lighting armor. 75 were working on recreating the Yondaime Rasengan which was rumor to be created from watching a biji form a Tailed Beast Bomb. So he ask Kirabi if he could watch as he made the jutsu. Another 25 were working on the Fuuton that he was trying to preform. Another 25 were working in the black lightning jutsu that Darui had started to train him in after he received the tattoo. The last 25 were working on a way to create the same genjutsu that he hid his identity but without using a paper tag but this was the slowest progressing out of all his training.

"Oh man I'm beat." Naruto received a small headache from all the knowledge that Naruto the clones had gather.

"Naruto I told you not to do too many clones at once." Ayase smacked Naruto on the head.

"Ow my head was already hurting."

"Good maybe it'll teach you not to make so many clones."

Darui showed up on the field. He was happy that they were taking their training seriously and not slacking off.

"I glade to see you all working so hard."

"Darui-sensei are we going on another mission." you could tell Naruto loved going on missions.

"No unfortunately, but I've got good news the Raikage wants to send us to the chuunin exams."

"But we've only been a team for six months."

"A team that has done 3 A-Rank mission 8 B-Rank and 12 C-Rank missions you guys are easily the best genin team Kumo has ever had."

"He's right. We should go, so where is it this year?" Naruto warmed up to the idea.

Darui took a deep breath "They are to be held in Konoha this year."

Naruto's smile quickly turned into a frown and Ayase looked at her blond teammate while Inori gave the blond a hug. A tick mark appeared on Ayase's head. She didn't like it when Inori would show affection to Naruto like that.

"Naruto I'll be fine with whatever your choice is you can always wait another six months." Darui didn't want to pressure the blond into doing something he didn't want to do.

"I'll go."

"Huh." is what the others thought.

"I said I'll go. It's time I showed that village just what I can do."

"Naruto the Raikage will be pleased to hear this."

"Hey is any other teams going?"

"The only other Team to fill the Kumo criteria to enter the chuunin exam is Team Five."

"Oh good I was hope Samui's team was going so I can kick their ass dattebayo."

"Then the three of you please full this form out." Darui handed them each a sheet of paper.

Naruto didn't seem a little bit trouble by the fact of going back to that hell hole.

_**A Few Days Later Hokage Office**_

"As you know the Chuunin Exams are starting soon. I would like to know if any of your Teams are ready for such a test." Minato was currently watching his jounin who were gather in the room.

"I would like to nominate Team Seven." Kakashi made all the other jounin gasp in shock.

"But they have only been a team for six months." one of the other jounin said.

"Yes but after what happen in the land of waves I've been giving them very strict training." Minato saw Yui come home very tried. This must be the cause.

"Well then I nominate my team as well" both Kurenai and Asuma said that the same time.

"YOSH MY TEAMS FLAMES OF YOUTH NOW BURN BRIGHT ENOUGH FOR THIS EXAM!" Everyone fell flat on their face as Gai began to do push ups.

_**Training Ground Seven.**_

The three genin training had not been easy. Kakashi after seeing that one genin in the land of waves knew he would have to train them even harder in order to compete.

"Yo."

"You're late." even with his training there were somethings that would never change. One being Sakura's banshee scream.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life."

"Just tell us the news so we can continue our training." Yui said making a small smile appear on Kakashi's face.

"I've chosen to enter you guys into the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi each handed them a sheet of paper.

"The test is in two days go to the academy room 301 with that sheet filled out." Kakashi disappeared into the wind.

_**Outside of Konoha**_

Team four of Kumo were now able to see the gates of Konoha which got Naruto to start remembering.

Inori grabbed his hand conferring the boy Ayase did the same with his other hand. Darui put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto you were never a failure. Naruto we have faith in you." Darui was the was the first to speak.

"Come on you're going to show them what the lost aren't you." Ayase said with a smile on her face.

"Naruto I will always be on your side and no one else's ." Inori gave the boy a smile as well.

"Thanks... I'm good now."

"I see well then let go."

As they reach the gates Naruto put on a ring that equipped the genjutsu. The gate guards saw the group and told the to stop. "State your name and business."

"My name Darui and my team is here for the Chuunin Exams."

"Very well sign this sheet then you can go."

Naruto and his group pass though the gates much easier then they thought.

_**Konoha streets **_

Team Seven wanted to get something to eat so they enter the streets of Konoha.

"Hey let me go." a small child voice said.

"Kid you bummed into me. You need to be taught a lesson."

"Kankuro stop it you're making a scene." a female voice said.

"Come on it was a accident." another small child said.

"Let him go you big bully." this time it sounded like a little girl's voice.

Team Seven rushed to the source of the noise when they saw that a small child was being held by a teen wearing a cat like outfit Sasuke quickly grabbed a rock but before he could throw it a another teen with a Kumo headband quickly grabbed Kankuro's hand and made him let go.

"You know it's not nice to pick on little kids like that." the new voice said.

"Hey let me go you bastard." _"what with his guy's grip he's gonna break my wrist"._

"_This kid kinda cute."_ Temari liked what she saw.

"You on the branch come out it isn't nice to hide." suddenly a red head boy appeared he had the Kanji for love on his head.

"_What the hell I didn't even sense him"_ Sasuke was wondering how just what made this guy so good.

"Kankuro stop it you're a disgraced to our village." Gaara said with a very cold tone.

"But Gaara he-"

"Shut it before I kill you." everyone was shocked at Gaara's statement.

"Would you please let go of my teammate." Naruto did just that. Kankuro began to nurse his wrist.

"You whats your name." Gaara said making the Uchiha smirk thinking the question was asked at him.

"Sasuke Uchi-"

"Not you the one with the brown hair."

"Shu Ouma."

"Shu Ouma it'll be a pleasure to crush someone that even mother fears."

"A mother, That's a weird relationship for a jinchuriki." this made the Suna genin and Yui shocked.

"_He knows about Gaara." _Temari now was sweating.

"_Crap the plan might fail if he reports Gaara." _Kankuro knew that their plan relied heavily on Gaara and if he was pulled out from the exam the invasion would be much harder.

"_Ouma-san you just make me even more excited to have your blood."_ Gaara finally found someone to challenge him and to feed his mother's hunger.

"_This guy is just like me."_ Yui finally found someone who knew what it was like to hold a Tailed Beast but he was so much different then her.

"You whats your name?" Naruto now returned the question at the redhead.

"Subaku no Gaara"

"It'll be fun to fight you in the Chuunin Exams."

"Mother will have your blood." Gaara was starting to go a little out of control but his two siblings were able to bring him bacck to normal. Naruto soon left.

The Suna genin left as well while Team Seven were a little bit shocked when they saw Shu again. They knew that he and his team were here to take part in the upcoming exams. Looks like the competition just got a whole lot hard.

_**A Few Days Later. **_

"Shu come on we'll be late if we don't leave now."

"Sorry Ayase. Come on let go." the trio left their hotel room and started making their way to the academy. Naruto would lead the way as he knew Konoha like the back of his hand. Soon they arrived at the academy on the second floor they saw a huge group of people walking in front of a door which was marked as 301.

"Wait we're only on the-." Naruto but a hand on Ayase mouth.

"Look this is to weed out the weak. If they can't tell that this is a simple genjutsu then they shouldn't even try to take this exam." Naruto whisper to his brown haired teammate who only nodded and started to move.

"Hey release this genjutsu now." a voice said and Naruto wanted to slap the fool who just made this exam a lot harder.

Naruto was surprised to see a boy with the biggest eyebrow he's ever seen stop two attack. _"His reaction time is incredible"_

"Lee I thought I told you to not show off." a new voice said.

"Sorry Neji I couldn't help myself."

"_Huh a Hyuga those can be troublesome." _Naruto decided he didn't want to stick around so he started to move to the real testing room.

As Team four moved they heard the sound of a battle Naruto grew curious and wanted to know what was going on. He made it just in time to see the last Uchiha about to be wrapped bandages but a large turtle stopped the genin in all green. Then anther older version of the green genin appeared.

What happen next would haunt Naruto for the rest of his life. "GAI-SENSEI" "LEE" A sunset appeared then it seemed as if the two green nin were on a cliff as they embraced each other.

"_what the hell? I can't break this genjutsu."_ No matter what Naruto tried he couldn't break free of the Sunset no Jutsu.

It took everything Naruto had to no pass out. About three minutes later Naruto recovered from the disturbing scene that will never be spoken of again. Now the Naruto, Ayase, and Inori enter the test room and were hit with a weak blast of killing intent. Naruto thought it was time to show them what a real killing intent felt like.

Naruto Unleashed a massive killing intent. This caused many of the genin to breath heavy some couldn't take it and passed out, others actually pissed themselves and one poor bastard actually crapped his pants. You could tell by the smell.

Naruto was getting a little a head of himself someone had to set him straight. Naruto recived a kick to the back of the head by a very familiar person.

"You idiot."

"Ow Karui, the hell was that for."

"Oh don't tell me you don't know why I did that I mean look that them, their scared shitless."

"Well they got what they deserv- OW OW OW YOUR GONNA BREAK MY ARM!" Naruto was currently held in an arm bar.

"Oh so Samui, Omoi its good to see you two again." Ayame was talking to the light skin blond and the white haired dark skin boy.

"It's cool to see you again."

"Hey Samui so how you and your team been?"

"Well Omoi over thinks things too damn much much while Karui is a little hot headed she should really cool down. So how has your luck with Na-"

Ayase quickly but her hand on Samui's mouth. "Shhh. Remember don't call him that."

"Sorry forgot so any luck with Shu?" Ayase face turned a hue that would even rival Hinata's right now. So only nodded in yes as she was able to get a little closer but nowhere near as close to Naruto as Inori is.

"I see that cool, don't worry I'm rooting for you." Ayase would have said something but Naruto who finally was free of Karui arm bar came up behind her. "Ayase you ok, your face is red."

Ayase who was still embarrassed just smacked the blond steight in the head knocking him out.

After a two minutes Naruto woke up again do to the sound of a loud group of was about to say something to them but someone beat him to it.

"Would you guys keep it down." a voice said which got the genin and Naruto's attention.

"Who the heck are you." Sasuke growled.

"Why I'm Kabuto Yakushi a leaf genin like you." The white haired boy said with a innocent smile that pissed off Naruto. There was something about this guy Naruto didn't like.

"Why the heck you we listen to you." Kiba barked.

"Shame and here I thought I could give you information about the other contestants." Kabuto said and soon most of the rookies wanted to see if this information was true.

"Well I have these cards here that had information on the competition."

The Rookies gathered around, staring at the cards in interest.

"Uh… Kabuto?" Ino asked, "I don't know what you're seeing but… these cards are blank."

"That's because you have to but some chakra in it." Kabuto demonstrated. and soon the card glowed.

"Now just tell me name and I'll show you what I know."

"Gaara no suna, Lee of Konoha, and Shu Ouma of Kumo" Sasuke said immediately. It took Kabuto a few seconds to get the information

"Ok first up is Rock Lee,his teammates are Neji Hyuga, and Tenten. He is a year older than you and has done 20 D-Rank missions, 12 C-Rank missions. His sensei is Gai and it appears he can not use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

"Next is Gaara no suna. I don't have much on his team. He has done 12 D-Rank missions 8 C-Ranks missions and a B-Rank mission. But the most shocking part is."

Everyone now lend in closer.

"This guy finished every mission without getting a single scratch on him!" Kabuto exclaimed.

"W-What? But that's impossible!" Ino said "How's he do that?"

"I don't know. It says here his Ninjutsu is above average, but his Genjutsu and Taijutsu skills are unknown. Either way, he's dangerous."

"Okay on to Shu Ouma." Sasuke started to listen in very carefully the others wanted to know why Sasuke was so worried on this guy. "I don't have much on him either but he is a recent graduate only six month ago."

"As for his missions he's done no D-Rank missions, 12 C-Rank, 8 B-Rank, and whoa 3 A-Rank." Anyone who was listening was shocked to hear a genin completed 3 A-Rank mission. Naruto now was very suspicious of this guy. _"Only a handful of people know about the mission in the land of bears a few weeks back." _The Konoha Nine turned to the brown haired boy but he was currently trying to avoid an embarrassed Ayase.

"Anything about a Kekkei Genkai?" Sasuke wanted to know what was that power he saw on the bridge.

"None that I know of." Sasuke was little disappointed to find out that there was next to nothing that would give him the upper hand.

Suddenly smoke appear and when it cleared they saw a man wearing a bandana along with about 18 other people.

"I am Morino Ibiki the examiner for the first part of the chuunin exams. This part of the exam will be a written test. There will be only 10 questions. You will have 1 hour to complete the test then I will the tenth and final question. The rules are every question you get right will get you one point but if you are caught cheating then you will be deducted 2 points. If you are caught cheating 5 time you and your team are done. You start when you get your seat number."

Soon the instructors started to hand out numbers.

"_Number 21 ah there it is." _Naruto headed to his seat as did his other teammates.

The test wasn't that hard Naruto had began writing answers to the test. Inori and Ayase could easily answer the question. But their other friends from Kumo weren't so lucky. They were have a lot of trouble with the questions.

"Number 20, 13, and 8 you're done." Ibiki said then three genin left the room. It would be like this for the next hour. Within the 45 minutes time span many teams were eliminated, Ibiki thought that enough time had passed.

"I will now give you a choice you can either take the final question or skip it. If you skip it you go home and try again next year but there's a catch if you fail this question then you'll never be able to take the Chuunin Exams ever again." This got many people to think about skipping it.

"What?! but some people have taken this test way more then that!" Kiba barked.

"Those were the years before, you are just unfortunate to have me as an instructor." Many group thought about leave and some did. When Ibiki though enough left he gave the final question.

"To all remaining teams congratulations you've passed the first part of the Chuunin exams." Ibiki said which caused almost everyone to yell EH! at the top of their lungs. Naruto was actually thrown off by that but this would be short lived as a woman suddenly broke through the glass.

"Hello brats I'm the sexy Anko Mitarashi I will be the instructor for the second part of the Chuunin Exams. Follow me."

Anko lead our group to a very large forest. Anko began to talk which made everybody shut up.

"Alright this here is called training ground 44 or the forest of death. Your test will be to collect these two scrolls the heaven and earth scroll. You will start out with one you'll have to hunt others teams down in order to pass. Now then here are the rules. Rule 1 there are no rules just try not to die." Anko started passing out sheets of paper to the genin.

"What's this?" a random genin said.

"Oh this is encase you die we can't be held responsible." Anko said with a smile on her face.

"Huh so just spending a few days in the forest hunting down other genin sound easy enough." A kunai was thrown at Naruto which he blocked without any trouble then moved to blocked another attack by the Snake Mistress of Konoha.

"Wow gaki you're actually kind of good." Anko had actually found someone who she would love to tease. Anko started to think about all the things she would do to him.

"A excuse me miss shouldn't you hand out the scrolls." Naruto had brought back Anko to earth as she now started to do just that.

Naruto got his team's scroll which was a Heaven Scroll. He put it on it a blood seal. In a few minutes the genin entered the forest Naruto and his team wasted no time in finding a group. Within 30 minutes they found a Kiri genin team that were setting up traps. They didn't attack right away they wanted to see if they could find out which scroll these guys had. Soon they set all the traps and the Kiri genin regrouped.

"Man are you sure we shouldn't just go out and hunt other team."

"No everyone else will be doing that so if we wait will be fine."

Naruto, Inori, and Ayase felt three new people nearby.

"Yeah but what are the chances of us finding a group with a Earth scroll."

"That all the info we need." a new voice said as getting the attention

A genin team from Iwa appeared in front of the Kiri genin.

"Sorry guys we'll be taking that scroll of yours." Another one of the Iwa genin said. Naruto thought it was time to step in.

"Here you two stay here I'll make this quick." Naruto said to this two teammates before jumping down.

"Oh great more enemies." One of the Kiri genin stated as he now now pulled out a kunai.

"This is your only warning give me the scroll and I won't get hurt." The others began to laugh.

"What can one genin do against us." The Iwa genin charged at him.

"Idiot." The Kiri and Iwa attacked Naruto who only pulled out a kunai and blocked their attacks. Naruto then went on the offensive he grabbed one of the Iwa genin and gave him a uppercut knocking him out. The two teammates of the Iwa genin began doing a series of hand signs but Naruto came up and deliver a blow to the back of the neck knocking them out.

The Kiri genin knew that they were no match they began to run but Inori and Ayase caught them. Ayase quickly grabbed her pray and gave him a kick to the gut slamming him into a tree breaking some of the bark off. Inori created her crystal blades which she slammed into the guts off the other two Kiri genin make the two pass out.

"Well that was easy. " Naruto was now search the genin in hopes of finding a scroll. Naruto found what was looking. Naruto found the Heaven Scroll also found another Earth Scroll from the Kiri genuine as well.

_**About An Hour Later.**_

"Wait Shu."

"Huh, what is it Inori."

"Toilet." Naruto immediately turned a dark red.

"Inori can't you be a little bit more subtle." Ayase would have to give Inori a lesson in lady etiquette.

"Ayase go with Inori I'll cover you guys from here." Naruto managed to say before the two left.

"_This chakra. It so evil." _Naruto began to sense something.

"Shu." Inori and Ayase regrouped with Naruto.

"You two felt that too?" The two girls nodded in agreement.

"Come let's go." Naruto started to move through the forest. They made it just in time to see a man with pale skin attack a team from Konoha. The group saw that Sasuke was out cold and Yui eye color was beginning to change from blue to red. She then began to attack Orochimaru. Her speed and physical strength increased immensely.

"_So this is the power of the Kyuubi"_ Naruto was impressed by the burst in strength that the Kyuubi had given Yui but that still wasn't enough to defeat Orochimaru.

Orochimaru grabbed Yui and held her close. 'Why am I getting mad?' Naruto thought as Yui was losing her fight. Orochimaru pulled up Yui's shirt and Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

Orochimaru was about to hit Yui with a sealing jutsu "What the-!" A metallic strip almost hits Orochimaru but he avoided it at the last second causing the metallic to cut several trees.

"You ok?" Naruto put a hand out to help the Konoichi up but she refused it.

"Why would you help a Konoha genin you have no reason to do so."

"That's a nice way of saying 'thank y-'." Naruto quickly picked up Yui **(The same way Shu holds Inori while holding the Singer Sword.) **and moved out of the way of a huge snake. They two were currently standing on a disk created by the sword. "Hey PUT ME DOWN!" Yui was blushing up a storm

"My My what is that power you have boy?" Orochimaru now set his sights on Naruto.

Inori and Ayase appeared near Naruto. "Inori, Ayase you two check on her teammates." Naruto threw Yui that his two teammates which the only nodded and left.

Orochimaru now appeared in front of Naruto"My you plan to sacrifice yourself."

"Sorry but the only one who's gonna die will be you." _"Shit I'll have to go all out." _Naruto knew that he was going up against a sannin who could easily rival a Kage. His arm turned to crystal.

Naruto made sure no one was around before undoing the genjutsu. Orochimaru started to smirk.

"So the lost child of the Yondaime is alive."

"I am not that bastard's child."

"Oh a family feud." Orochimaru began to chuckle "As interesting it would be to see the Minato's reaction to you boy I'm afraid it's time to d-" when Orochimaru began to talk sparks of lightning began to erupt from Naruto. Naruto's legs now equipped Ayase's void. Orochimaru was very interested in this power. Orochimaru didn't expect Naruto's speed to rival the Raikage's. Orochimaru couldn't move out of the way. Naruto's kick sent him flying through two large tree's trunks breaking most of the sannin's bones.

"_Dammit this child is good." _Orochimaru shed his old body healing the wounds he just received. Naruto showed up next to the snake sannin. Orochimaru knew that this child was a threat. He started his attack.

Orochimaru summoned a large snake and order it to attack Naruto but Naruto summoned Inori's void and unleashed a metallic strip cutting the snake in half. _"Again with that sword." _Orochimaru thought while he brought out the Sword of Kusanagi. The two clashed in a battle of blades.

Naruto and Orochimaru were in a bind. Naruto saw this as his chance as he looked that the snake bastard in the eyes.

Orochimaru saw a glowing spot appear on his chest and was in shocked when Naruto was about to put his hand inside. He immediately moved away from Naruto. _"What the hell kind of jutsu was that?" _Orochimaru was starting to like all these surprise Naruto was giving him, he was now set on capturing Naruto.

Naruto returned Inori's void and called forth Haruka's. Orochimaru wanted to see what this new tool could do. Naruto launched the hand part of the Gauntlet which Orochimaru evaded easily. "Come on child surly you ca-" Haruka's void made a turn around and grabbed on to Orochimaru's arm.

"**Pulse Blast.**" Orochimaru could feel the sudden surge in power as the red waves of energy were entering his body and knew that this would kill him unless he did something. Orochimaru cut his own arm off a second later it exploded into red dust. He decided to cut his losses he knew he could regenerate his lost arm later and retreated.

"He escaped." Naruto now returned to his genjutsu appearance.

Naruto started to regroup with Inori and Ayase.

"How is he?" Naruto was pointing to a heavily breathing Sasuke.

"Shu I've never seen a mark like this I can't tell what the affect to his body is."

"You, can you tell us what happen to him before he got that mark?" Naruto was point to a frighten Sakura.

"That snake guy bit him on the neck."

"I see well I might be able to do something for him." Naruto pulled out a scroll and began writing on it. The Konoha Kunoichi were impressed by the boy's skill with Fuinjutsu. Naruto then add a little of his blood to the finished seal on the scroll and slammed it on his Sasuke's body. The character left the scroll and formed a triangle around the cursed mark. "Here this should hold for about 4-5 days it's the best I can do for now, also take these." Naruto handed Yui three pieces of paper with the Kanji for Suppress on it. "These should stop him if that mark does something funny to him. Oh yeah I saw that you lost your scroll so here we don't need this." Naruto also handed Yui a Earth Scroll.

"Why, what do you gain from helping us." Yui demanded a answer.

"You know I have no clue why?" Naruto gave an foolish smile at her making her blush.

"Any way we should get going." Ayase didn't like the way Yui was looking at Naruto.

"Ah we should well then see ya." The three Kumo nin left.

"_Shu Ouma you're strange." _Yui thought with a smile on her face.

_**Forest of Death Tower.**_

"Okay any idea's on what the hell do we do here." Naruto and his team were standing In front of a sign who no clue on what to do.

"Shu open the scrolls." Inori stated making her two teammates raise an eyebrow.

"Eh we got nothing else to do." Naruto and Ayase open the two scrolls and a Konoha nin appeared.

"Congratulation you guys are the first one's here. Now follow me I'll show you the way inside." The four entered the tower where they could relax for a little.

_**Author Note: Next Chapter Update will take a little longer because of all the battles also I really Need Idea's for Voids Please message me if you can think of some.**_


	4. Chuunin Exams 2!

I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.

Chapter Four: Chuunin Exams Part Two.

Naruto and his team were getting some R&R A Day later a team from Suna appeared in the tower. The second day the Samui's team appeared. The third day a New team appeared it appeared to be from Konoha one of the members of this team had very pale skin. Naruto didn't trust him, he seem too suspicious. Naruto didn't like the smile he would give them.

Third day, a new Konoha team arrived this was the one that had the green genin and that Hyuuga. The Hyuuga would give a glare filled with hatred at both Naruto's and Samui's team whenever he would see them.

"What's his deal."

"I think it's about that incident with the Sandaime Raikage." Samui said to her old friend.

"Oh, I remember that now." Also on this day a team from Oto arrive. One of them looked like an arm was ripped off.

The fourth and final day four teams from Konoha arrived. Soon the Hokage along with his wife Naruto was able to suppress his anger toward them. With them were several jounin, Darui and Kirabi were among them. With them was a man with bandages on his right side of his body. This man gave Naruto a bad feeling.

The Hokage cleared his throat before speaking. "I wish to congratulate each one of you for making it here but unfortunately too many of you passed the second part of the Chuunin Exams so we are going to have preliminary rounds. Before we begin does anyone wish to drop out." No one said anything.

"Hokage-sama I can take it from here." A man wearing a bandana said as he started coughing. The Minato nodded and the man with the bandana began to talk again.

"I am Hayate Gekko *cough* I will be the ref for this *cough* section of the Chuunin Exams. There are some *Cough* ground rules. One you fight until one of you can *cough* no longer fight. You may not kill your opponent *cough* if they surrender. You will stop if we say so. Any jutsu or weapons *cough* are allowed." A screen behind Hayate turned on. The screen showed the name of all the genin and it stopped showing the first battle.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Akado Yoroi come down here." Hayate called down the two contestants down.

Sasuke was moving away from Kakashi but before that Kakashi whispered something into the Uchiha's ear.

Sasuke moved and met his opponent down below.

"Begin!" Hayate moved out of the way then the two clashed. Sasuke was grabbed by Akado and he could feel his strength fading. _"What the hell kind of jutsu is he using." _

Sasuke escape Akado's grip and step back.

"What's a matter, chicken." Sasuke blood was beginning to boil and the curse mark was about to expand but the counter seal Naruto placed suppressed it. Akado pinned Sasuke to the ground holding him by his head. His chakra was rapidly decreasing.

_"Dammit I need to do something." _Sasuke knew that if ninjutsu and genjutsu were not available a shinobi still has taijutsu.

Sasuke escaped Akado's grip once more. Then did something that shocked a certin green pair of shinobi.

"That's my move." Lee exclaimed. Sasuke copied Lee's move that he witness a few days earlier but Sasuke added his own moves.

"Lion's barrage." Sasuke deliver a power taijutsu combo at Akado knocking him out.

"The winner of the match is Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate said as Sasuke was leaving the area. Medical nin went and picked up Akado.

Sasuke left the room with Kakashi. This caused some of his fan girls to ask question.

The screen start to flash though the names again. It stopped at two new names.

"Shu Ouma and Asemu come down here." Hayate called down the next two contentions. Asemu was a member of Sai's team. He was a boy with brown and green eyes. His appearance was wearing the same outfit as Sai but in navy blue, his isn't missing part of his sleeve and his shirt covered his entire upper body. He carried a Tonto like Sai.

Naruto was about to go and enter the arena when Darui but a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Sensei is there something wrong."

"Shu don't use 'that'." Darui knew that information was leaked about the Void Genome but they didn't know too much about it. Darui wanted to keep it that way.

"I understand sensei." Shu jumped down the that area and Asemu did the same.

When the two were in front of each other "Begin!." Hayate jumped back then Asume pulled out his Tanto and Naruto pulled out a kunai.

Everyone was watch this match closely but none as closely as Minato and Danzo.

Naruto began to clash with Asemu in a CQC battle.

Asemu was showing much more skill than a normal genin should have.

Their speed was matched but Naruto began to add raiton chakra in head to increase the synapses between his brain cells to increase his reaction time.

Naruto's reaction time now surpass Asemu's and he began to cut him. The cuts weren't deep but they did sting. Asemu knew he couldn't win in close quarters. He backed away from Naruto then began doing a series of hand signs.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**." A huge fire jutsu attacked Naruto who ran at a speed dodging the jutsu. Naruto rushed at Asemu.

"You're too slow." Naruto now in front of Asemu, turned his arm into crystal and deliver a bone crushing punch. Asemu flew across the arena and hit the wall causing a decent crater to appear. "Dammit I should have held back more." Naruto made all those who were not familiar with him jaws dropped.

"_He's Holding Back!" _They knew now not to mess with him.

Asemu was able to get himself up. "Give up there's no way you can win." Naruto didn't want to cause him permanent damage.

Asemu didn't even seem to acknowledge Naruto's warning and began to do several hand signs.

"**Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu.**" a even bigger fire jutsu attack Naruto who only muttered "Idiot." as he himself started a series of hand signs. Darui smirked when he saw the hand signs his student did.

"**Raiton: Kuropansa**." A panther made of black lightning launch from Naruto's hand and charged at the fire jutsu defeating it in a power struggle then the jutsu hit Asemu giving him burns on most of his body.

Everyone in the room but those from Kumo were shocked to see the black lightning jutsu. Minato was shocked to see this move. The only ones who knew it were the Sandaime Raikage and a student he had but that was the limit to his network's information. Danzo now wanted this boy to be capture at any cost. Orochimaru who was hidden as a Sound jounin was about to start drool, he knew that he must have this boy not only does he have an unusual Kekkei Genkai but also the black lightning techniques which he himself had been trying to get for years.

"The winner of the match is Shu Ouma." Hayate now waited for the screen to pick the next two competitors. The screen finally landed on a name. "Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame come down here."

Zaku who only had the use of one arm arrive at the center Shino did the same.

"Begin!." Hayate moved away to let the two fight. Zaku was attacking and Shino was avoiding every last one of his attacks.

"Quit moving and let me hit you!" Zaku was getting tired of game and brought up his good arm and aimed at Shino.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Shino said getting everyone's attention.

Zaku didn't listen to Shino and tried to launch an attack from his hand but nothing came out.

"What the hell?!" Zaku looked closely at his arm and saw that something was blocking it. He got even closer and saw that bugs had entered the hole in his arm.

"If you think this is going to stop me you got another thing coming." Zaku tried to force the attack from his arm but nothing would come out. Everybody watched in horror as the pressure grew too much and his arm was ripped from his body.

"Zaku is unable to continue the winner of the match is Shino Aburame." Shino walk back up to his team as Zaku was taken by medical nin. The names once again flashed on the screen.

"Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi get down here." Hayate called the next match competitors down. The two met each other at the center of the arena.

"Begin!" Once more Hayate stepped back to allow the two to fight.

Misumi's arms stretched, and he charged towards Kankuro at full speed, and his arms lurched forward, tightening around Kankuro's body, restricting him like a snake around it's prey, "You should have gave up already." his grip tightened again.

Kankuro struggled against his arms. "Don't underestimate me." Misumi smirked. "Then you will die!" And he broke Kankuro's neck, and Kankuro's body went limp, and Misumi chuckled. "You should have gave up when you had the chance." And his tense body went slack.

"Idiot." Naruto said which caused others to question by he said that.

"Naruto you should respect the dead." Samui who was little shocked at her friend's statement.

"Oh don't worry I respect the 'Dead'." Naruto said dead with sarcasm clearly in his voice.

"The winner of the-" Hayate was about to call the winner of the match but Kankuro turned his head around shocking all the genin expect Naruto, Inori, and Kankuro's two siblings. "Guess again."

"Huh?!" It hit him full force, and he struggled from Kankuro's arms, but it was too late. Kankuro's arms lengthened and stretched around Misumi's body. "I told you don't underestimate me." And the strings wrapped in a cocoon was opened, and revealed the real Kankuro controlling the puppet.

"So, you were controlling the puppet inside the cocoon, and so you're a puppeteer." Misumi rasped out of breath. Kankuro chuckled again, and broke his bones in his body. A gasp of pain rang through the arena. and Misumi's body fell to the ground.

Hayate coughed. "Kankuro is the winner of the match." Kankuro jumped back to his team, a smug smirk plastered all over his face. "That was simple." he said.

Once again the names flashed on the screen. When the two names appeared on the screen Naruto face could show that he was a little surprise.

"Yui Namikaze and Ayase Shinomiya come down here."

Ayase jumped down to the center of the arena where Yui was already standing.

"Begin!" The two immediately began to trade was made a some hand signs. "**Doton:Doryuusou**."Spikes appeared from the ground. Yui quickly moved to dodge the spikes but the spikes keep appearing behind her. She brought out a few shuriken and threw them at Ayase. Because of the Shuriken Ayase was force to stop her jutsu to create a new one. She made some hand signs and a wall of stone arose from the ground protecting her.

"Oh this girl is good at using her element." Minato was glad to see that Yui was actually facing someone who could give her a challenge.

Yui then rushed at Ayase with a Rasengan in hand. Many of the Konoha genin were surprised that Yui was able to master a technique that took the Yondaime three years to make. Ayase knew that jutsu from when Naruto tried to recreate it. She knew how powerful it can be. Ayase moved away from Yui avoiding the attack but when Ayase landed a good hit on Yui she disappeared into smoke.

"_A Clone!" _Ayase tried to turn around but as she moved Yui gave her a uppercut to the chin.

"Oi Ayase!" Naruto tried to get a response from Ayase but to no avail.

"Yui Namikaze is the winner." Hayate called the winner and medical nin arrived.

As the medical nin left so did Naruto and Inori.

_**Medical Room 5.**_

It was about 50 minutes until Ayase regain consciousness. As she open her eyes she was both Naruto and Inori were right next to her.

"I lost didn't I." her teammates only nodded. "Dammit!".

"Look you did your best." Naruto said trying to cheer her up but she didn't even seem to hear his words. They could see that Ayase wanted to enter the next stage of the exams with them. Naruto and Inori thought that Ayase need a moment to cool down so the left.

_**Arena.**_

Naruto and Inori returned to the Arena just to see Samui beat Kiba.

"**Sution: Teppoudama**." A large ball of water launched from Samui's mouth knocking Kiba out.

"The winner of the match is Samui. We will now take a small break." Samui made her way back up to her teammates. Naruto walked up to her. As they got closer they could see that Samui was mad.

"Shu you're lucky they didn't call Inori up."

"Sorry, so Samui what we miss."

"You didn't miss much after you left they called these two Konoha kunoichi and that match wasn't nothing too flash except it ended in a draw."

"Really? well that's unusual."

"Yeah but after that it was Omoi turn. He was against that person with the really pale skin. Unforchantly Omoi lost because he lost his cool."

"Omoi lost his cool? What caused it?" Naruto knew Omoi to be a person who thought more then let his emotions get the better of him. Samui when up to Naruto and whisper something in this ear making his face blush.

"Seriously! that's not right."

"Shu what happen?" Inori was curious as to what can make Naruto blush.

"Nothing Inori. So what happen after that."

"Well after that was the Suna girl I think her name was Temari against some Kunoichi from Konoha this one's name was Tenten. Tenten was a weapons expert but the Temari was using a fan that sent back any weapon Tenten would throw."

"She fought the worst opponent she could possibly get."

"Yeah, then it was this kid from the Nara clan named Shikamaru against the one Kunoichi from Oto."

"Isn't the Nara clan the one that uses shadows as weapons?"

"It is Shu, This kid at first seem like he was lazy beyond belief."

"Well the Nara clan is notorious for being lazy."

"The matched seemed like it was all over but the Nara actually came up with a pretty cool plan that turned the match around."

"Looks like that guy is more than he lets on."

"Anywho the next match was Karui against some teammate of the pale skin guy. I actually think he didn't have a name."

"That's odd."

"Yeah it was. Karui made quick work of him. Then came my match which you just saw."

"Yeah nice win by the way."

Samui gave out a smile. "Thank you Shu."

Hayate reappeared in the arena. "We are about to resume the exam" the names once again flashed on the screen. Everyone was shocked when the two names appeared on the screen.

"Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga come down here." Hayate called the two Hyuugas down.

Neji wasted no time in going down to the center of the arena. As he reached the center he started to call out Hinata on her weaknesses. He called her a disgrace to the Hyuuga name and how he was chosen by destiny to win this match. Naruto was actually getting pissed off by all this 'destiny' talk.

Hinata started to think that all her hard work she put in would now be wasted but Yui thought otherwise. "Hinata you can do it. Come on go kick his ass dattebayo." This gave the young Hyuuga heiress the will to fight her cousin.

Hinata now was looking Neji with her Hyuuga eyes. Hayate saw the fire in their eyes. "Begin!"

"**Byakugan**." The two veins around the eyes popped out. The two began to do a dance with the Gentle Fist. Hinata was blocking all of Neji's attacks. Neji was getting mad. _"How can this failure keep up with me."_

Neji now increased his speed between his jabs. Hinata tried to keep up but she couldn't Neji landed a few blows blocking Hinata's chakra network.

"Give up. Destiny has chosen me to be the winner." Hinata only looked at him blankly as she got up and enter her fighting stance once more.

"_I can't give up now. What would Naruto think." _Hinata remembered the words that Naruto said to her as a kid.

_**Flashback.**_

"_Ne Naruto-kun why do you try so hard." Hinata was currently looking at a five year old boy in orange on the floor who had just been training._

"_It's so people will actually look at me for me not just being Yui's brother or the Son of the Hokage. Watch one day I'll show everyone just what I can do. I promise to give it nothing but my all."_

_**Flashback End.**_

"A very good friend once told me to give it my all and nothing less." Hinata now was ready to fight once more. Naruto's eyes widen as he found out that she had remembered those words that he said all those years ago.

"Is it that Failure of a Namikaze, Naruto. That boy was a failure and will be nothing else expect a is his fate." Hinata was mad, you could see it on her face. Yui was the same. Minato and Kushina used all their willpower to stop them from killing the young Hyuuga. Naruto was pissed off he was hoping for a chance to fight this destiny prick.

"Take that back!"

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" Neji now fought once again with Hinata.

The fighting didn't last long without her chakra network Hinata could shut off chakra points but Neji could do more than that. He started to shut off vital points.

Hinata was barely standing as Neji was going for the final blow.

"_Naruto-kun I'm sorry." _Hinata waited for the blow to come but it never did.

A few seconds earlier both Naruto and Minato saw that Neji goal was to kill Hinata. They both used their fastest moves in order to stop the attack.

When everyone saw that Naruto had match Minato in speed, shock could not describe the look on their face.

"You-you matched my speed." Minato was shocked that a genin could reach his speed.

"Damn well there goes my trump card." Naruto looks at Neji. "The hell's is your problem kid. Trying to kill your own cousin."

"SHUT UP KUMO, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS ABOUT." Neji exploded with rage.

"Neji if you go any further you will be disqualified. Do I make myself clear." Minato put some killing intent with his words and the message got to Neji.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Neji returned to his very disappointed team. Naruto was returning to his group when Minato but a hand on his shoulder. "Wait how did you match my speed?"

"A Ninja has secrets." Naruto said as he moved away from the Minato.

"_This is bad we'll have to start Yui's training." _Minato never expected someone like Shu to be in these exams, Yui current skill was not enough to face Shu.

"The winner of the match is Neji Hyuuga." The screen flashed through the remaining names.

"Inori Yuzuriha and Kabuto Yakushi get down here." Hayate called the next match.

"Good luck Inori." Naruto said to her as she made her way to the center.

"Begin!" Hayate leaped back and the two fought. Inori created a smaller version of her crystal blade to match Kabuto's scalpel.

The two were matching each others moves, cancelling each others blows.

"Shouton that a rare Kekkei Genkai." Kabuto jumped away to but some distance between the two then pulled out a few kunai with paper bombs attached to them. Kabuto threw them at Inori, who only created a few hand signs and soon a wall of crystal appeared to take the blow. Kabuto saw this as his chance and went around the crystal wall. Kabuto ready his chakra scalpel and thrust it into Inori's side.

"Huh?" Kabuto was waiting for a scream or at least a grunt of pain but Inori didn't give one. Kabuto looked up and saw that all of Inori body was crystal. _"A Clone?" _The clone grabbed Kabuto's left hand causing some crystals to appear on Kabuto's hand.

"What the hell did you do to me." Kabuto was trying to get the crystal to come off but no luck.

Inori came up behind Kabuto and pointed a crystal blade to his back. "Give up."

Kabuto was at a loss, there was thing he could do. "Procter I surrender."

"The winner of the match is Inori Yuzuriha." Inori came up behind Kabuto who was struggling with the cancer crystals and handed him a pill.

"Huh what's this."

"If you want to stay alive take this. The crystals should disappear." Kabuto took no chances and swallowed it. Soon the Crystals fell off his body.

"_What the hell are these crystals I don't think this is a Shouton Jutsu." _Kabuto grew curious to find out what these crystals were.

"Nice job Inori." Darui was the first to say something.

"Yeah you kicked ass." Naruto was happy that Inori won.

"T-T-Thank you Shu." She had a small visible blush on her face.

"Shu, Inori they're calling the next match." Samui got the two's attention.

"Rock lee and Gaara no Sabaku get down here."

Lee quickly appeared in the center of the Gaara soon followed.

"Begin!" Hayate moved way. Lee launched the first strike but he didn't land a hit. Soon Lee's movements got faster. Those who could tell that he wasn't using a jutsu were impressed.

"His taijutsu is amazing." Naruto was impressed by Lee's level of taijutsu.

"But why is he using only taijutsu?"

"Because he can only use taijutsu." Kabuto said as he appeared next to the group.

"What do you want?" Naruto really didn't like the feeling he got whenever Kabuto would be near them.

"Look...think of this as my thanks for not killing me. As I was saying Rock Lee is a shinobi that cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"A shinobi that can't use ninjutsu?" Samui never heard of anyone like this or anyone who would be crazy enough to be a shinobi with such a disability. Well actually she could think of one Shinobi in kumo who would be that crazy.

"I'm starting to like this guy." Naruto said as he found another person who was determined to prove others wrong.

Lee knew that his current speed he couldn't break Gaara's sand barrier.

"SENSEI!"

"YOSH LEE LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN!" Gai was just as stoke as his student.

Lee jump on the top of the hands on the statue and began to remove his weights.

"What? Does he think that if he remove a few pounds he-" Kankuro's jaw almost hit the ground as everyone saw that Lee's weights were heavy enough to cause dents in the ground.

Lee began his attack. He moved at a much faster speed than before. Gaara's armor was beginning to crack.

"You bore me." Gaara said as his sand now began to follow Lee and encircled him.

Gaara held his hand out and was about to crush Lee in a sand coffin. "Gate of opening open." A burst of chakra could be felt from Lee, He moved at an even faster speed.

"Gai you taught Lee to open the gates" Kakashi couldn't believe that Gai would teach such a dangerous move.

"Lee knew the risks. I told him to use it only if necessary."

"How many gates can he open?"

"Only five."

Lee was now unleashing a massive barrage on Gaara.

Those whose eyes weren't trained to see a battle at such high speeds could only see a green blur.

Lee's body was now red and his eyes were white.

"Hidden Lotus." Lee grabbed Gaara and slammed him into the ground.

Gaara stopped moving. Lee's body returned to normal and he started to breathe very heavily.

Hayate was about to call the winner of the match but sand started moving and a voice was heard that no one expected.

"Is that all you have?" Gaara was back on his feet and look unharmed. Lee was visually shocked.

"_How can he be standing."_

The sand now surrounded Gaara and moved to attack Lee.

Lee was far too tried to move out of the way. The sand wrapped one of Lee's arms and legs.

"Sand Coffin...Sand Burial." The sand crushed Lee's arm and leg. Lee let out a scream in pain.

Lee fell on the floor and was knocked out. Gaara moved his sand to finish Lee off but the sand was stopped by Gai.

"Why would you save him, he failed?"

"Because he is someone precious to me." Gai picked up Lee and was taking him to the medic bay.

"The winner of the match is Gaara no Sabaku." Hayate called the winner of the match then the last two names appeared on the screen.

"The final match will be Choji Akimichi vs Dosu Kinuta." Hayate called the two competitors and soon their they were at the center of the Arena.

"Begin!" As Hayate moved away from the two they began to clash. Choji expanded his body and rolled toward Dosu. Dosu only moved out of the way of the attack. Choji couldn't stop his attack and got stuck in a wall. Dosu saw his chance, he appeared behind Choji then placed one of his hand on the round boy's body. Dosu then began to blast Choji's body with sound waves.

Screams of pain could be heard from Choji before he was knock out.

Hayate saw that the match was already over "The winner of the match is Dosu Kinuta. Will all remaining competitors come down here."

Hayate called all of the winner of the preliminaries matches down to the center.

Hayate was holding a box which made a few of the genin curious.

"When I come to you grab a number from the box." Hayate started moving down the group and each one of the genin grabbed a number. Dosu was the first to grab a number his was 14.

Gaara was next and grabbed a number his was 5.

Yui was next to pick a number, she was number 3.

Temari was next to grab a number, her number was 7.

Neji was the next to pick a number from the box. His was number 2.

Samui when it was her turn reached in the box to grab a number she was number 4.

Sai was up now to grab a number, his was 10

The box appeared near Shikamaru who reached in and took a number. His was 8.

When Kankuro turn came up to pick a number. The number he got was 6.

The box reached Shino who used his bugs to pull out a number. His was 11.

Karui was now putting her arm into the box. She pulled out the number 9.

Inori quickly grabbed a number from the box. Her number was 13.

It was finally Shu/Naruto's turn. He reached in and pulled out the number 1.

Hayate saw that all the genin had their numbers. "All of you show me the number you have."

All the genin answered his request then after a few seconds the large screen on the wall show the order in which the matches will take.

"For the third part of the Chuunin exam, the first round will be Shu Ouma vs Neji Hyuuga. Followed by Yui Namikaze vs Samui. Then Gaara no Sabaku vs Kankuro no Sabaku after that the fourth round will be Shikamaru Nara vs Temari no Sabaku. The fifth round will be Sai vs Karui the sixth will be Sasuke Uchiha vs Shino Aburame and the final match of the first round will be Inori Yuzuriha vs Dosu Kinuta."

Naruto looked at Neji. He was going to knock some sense into him. Neji gave Naruto a cold glare _"it's time to show Kumo what happen when you mess with Hyuuga."_

*Cough* "You have one month to prepare *Cough* for the finals." With that Hayate dismissed the genin.

Soon everyone started to leave the arena.

_**Medical Room 5.**_

Ayase was still depressed. She really wanted to advance with Naruto and without a doubt Inori also made it too the finals she thought.

Naruto, Inori, and Darui entered the room.

"Hey Inori how it go." She said putting a fake smile on her face.

"I passed."

"I see, I'm happy for you." Inori walked up to her and gave her a hug surprising Ayase.

"Huh? Inori?"

"It's ok Ayase." Ayase couldn't hold it in anymore.

Tears began to ran from the girls face. Naruto and Darui were smiled at Inori actions. He was going to say something but a bird appeared inside the edge of a window. Naruto and Darui knew the Symbol on the bird's back. It was the Raikage's personal symbol.

"Huh? a Kumo messaging bird." Naruto walked up to the bird and reached for the scroll in the bird's backpack. He was more than shocked when he pulled out a scroll with one of his blood seals on it.

Naruto knew this was important if A used a blood seal to make sure this message was sent to Naruto and only Naruto. Naruto released the seal on the scroll and began to read the message.

_"Naruto I know that you are currently in the middle of the Chuunin exams but we've found something related to the group that made the Void Genome. It's a base and I want you to enter the base alone. The reason is there will be a small team of speed specialist nin waiting for you, also you are the only one beside myself that knows the Lightning Armor Jutsu, the other will just slow you down. The team will fill you on the rest follow my little brother he'll take you there."_ Naruto finished reading the message the others could tell that he had to leave again.

Naruto saw the look that his two female teammate were making "Look it's only for a few days. I Prom-"

"Last time you almost broke every bone in your Body!" Ayase reminded the group of the last time Naruto went on a mission without them on orders of the Raikage. It didn't end so well.

"Hey! it was just four ribs, my right arm and both legs. I'll be fine, plus Bee-sama will be along with me."

"Don't worry Ayase-chan I'll cover Naruto's ass." Kirabi who walked in tried to reassure Ayase that nothing will happen.

"Naruto please come back in one piece." Inori grabbed Naruto's hands this shocked the whole group.

"_Is she that worried about my safety." _"Inori I promise." Naruto saw a small smile on her face, Ayase as well grew a small smile.

"Come we should go." Naruto left the room with Killer Bee. Soon the two left left the village and began to move toward the objective.

* * *

**_Author_**_** note.**__** I really wanted to make this chapter longer and more action pact but I couldn't brain running out of fuel but I promise I will make the next chapter at least 9000 words and full of action with some new voids. **_


	5. Infiltration

I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.

Chapter Five: Infiltration.

_**Somewhere two days from Konoha.**_

"Kirabi-sama how much longer?" Naruto was getting very annoyed at how long the two had been walking.

"The meeting place be just a head so cool your jets." Soon the two entered a run down looking dango shop. Most of the people in here were wearing robes. Naruto went to the counter to order some food while waiting for the others to show up.

"Give me two orders of Goma Dango." Naruto said to the women who was currently making something.

"My my Naruto I'm a little disappointed. I thought I raised you better."

"K-K-KAA-SAN what are you doing here?" Naruto was point a finger in it was shaking frantically.

"I thought my otouto was a gentleman, this is most disappointing." another familiar voice said which caused Naruto to grow happy.

"Yugito-nee-chan!" Naruto hadn't seen her in months. During Naruto first few years in Kumo he and the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi grew close. So close that the boy started to see her as a older sister.

The other people in the dango shop turn and they were wearing Kumo CLOUD mask. CLOUD mask went by animal faces as did the the Konoha, but theirs were black instead of white. Their gear was almost identical to the gear that Konoha's Anbu wore. Naruto saw some pretty famous members of CLOUD here.

"_Hawk and Falcon, these two were rumored to be twins. These two had never failed a mission. Alone they were a major threat but together their teamwork was said to rival the gold and silver siblings."_

"_(Saru) Monkey, he is famous for his stealth some say he's even invisible to the byakugan. His offensive capabilities are a little under jounin but he made up this with his superior tactical skills which can rivaled a Nara."_

"_Tiger She is a Genjutsu expert. Some say her Genjutsu can rival that of the Uchiha Sharingan. She is also the sub-commander of Kumo's T&I group."_ Naruto made a little note to not mess with her.

"_Wolf, I don't know much about him but he's extremely deadly I'm really glad that he's on our side."_

"Ok, so how dangerous is this mission for A-jiji to send two Jinchuuriki and some of CLOUDS most skilled nin."

"Naruto this mission has been given an S-Ranking with the possibility of it turning into a SS-mission." Yugito said with a little bit of worry in her tone.

"I thought A-jiji said I couldn't do S-Rank mission until I was a older?"

"Naruto your power is needed. We've tried to find someone else who could handle the Void Genome but anyone else so far would die. You're the key to this mission's success."

"Naruto we're not here because of our skills." Hawk said.

"We are here because of our hearts." Falcon said finishing Hawks sentence.

"Let me guess your Voids are needed in order to complete the mission."

The others nodded to show that Naruto's guess was right.

"Right then we better get started."

"Naruto pull out my void first." Tiger said as she moved toward Naruto.

Naruto extended out his right arm and soon a glowing spot appeared on tigers chest. He reaches and puts his arm in her chest. She let out a small moan and she was feeling an incredible warmth as Naruto pulled her Void. It was a dagger.

"I see, I'm not surprised that the sub commander void would be an interrogation tool." Naruto whenever he pulled out a void could already tell it strengths and weaknesses due to his void's ability to carry the weight of other voids.

Naruto then pulled out a void from the others. Saru went up. Naruto pulled out a dark cloak which had the power to control the shape and form of shadows and the power of invisibility. Next up was Hawk and Falcon. Their voids were a matching pair of cannons. But one was white while the other was black. Now it was the final member of CLOUD Wolf let Naruto pull out his void. Wolf's void was a spear with a lock on ability. Now Naruto moved to Yugito. He pulled out a Arm Cannon which shot out small blue sphere of energy. Killer Bee walked up to Naruto and told him to pull out his void. Naruto reached inside and eight bits formed around Naruto. The bits began to orbit around Naruto as if they were waiting for a command. Naruto made the bits disappear and ask what the goal of the mission was.

"We are to find and take any research data then we are to destroy the base." Haruka said to her son.

"If that's the mission why do we need so much firepower."

"Well the base is huge." Tiger said hoping to answer the question.

"Oh it can't be that big."

"Trust me you'll see."

_**Secret Base.**_

"Okay where the heck is this place, I mean all I see is grass for miles." The others started to smirk a little and let out a few small chuckles.

"What's so funny." Naruto didn't get a answer but a few seconds later Yugito and Killer Bee who were in the front part of the group disappeared. "What the hell." Soon the others disappeared then Naruto found out why.

Naruto walk through a invisible wall that hid this place.

"Ok, how the hell did you not know where this place was earlier. This place is freaking huge." Naruto was shock at the sheer size of this place. It was one fourth the size of Konoha.

"There's a powerful genjutsu hiding this place. It's invisible from most Doujutsu we only found this place by following some tips." Haruka stated to help her son understand.

"Everyone Hide!" Saru quietly yelled to the rest of the ground. Naruto called the Shroud of Shadows to hide the group. Soon a group of blue mechas passed the group. When the coast was clear Naruto undid the invisibility.

"What the hell were those?!"

"Naruto be quiet do you want those thing to come back?" Yugito slapped Naruto on the head which he start to nurse his head in response to the pain.

"Naruto those were Endlave. They are a very powerful weapon." Haruka warned Naruto to not try to fight those things alone.

"Are those the reason why we need so much fire power?" the rest of the group nodded to show that he was right.

The team from Kumo decided to split into small groups of three. Naruto was teamed up with Wolf and Tiger. Killer Bee was teamed up with Hawk and Falcon. The last group was made up of Yugito, Haruka, and Saru. The groups were told to be in radio contact at all times.

All of the groups objective was to find an area name research lab. Naruto's group came across an enemy patrol. "Hey I just thought of a way to make this a lot easier." Naruto started to follow the patrol and waited until the group of four split up. Soon enough one of the four went his own way.

Naruto used the Shroud of Shadow to turn invisible and began to sneak up on the unsuspecting guard who was currently taking a smoke. Naruto unequipped the Shroud of Shadow and summon Tiger's void.

The man had finish his cigarette and was stepping on it to put it out. The man was suddenly grabbed by Naruto who had covered his mouth with his left hand and held the dagger to the mans neck with this right hand.

"Easy buddy. I know you're just following orders and I don't want to kill you for that." The man nodded in agreement with Naruto's statement.

"Alright I going to need a little bit of your blood." before the man could give any form of reply Naruto stabbed his thumb and the dagger began to drain blood from the wound. Naruto's mind was flooded with memories from the guard. He soon found what he was looking for.

"Don't worry, I'm a man of my word, you'll wake up with a slight headache but you'll live." Naruto then knocked him out with a blow to the neck.

"Naruto did you find the location?" Wolf was very curious about the Power of Kings. He heard rumors of it abilities, but nothing was better than seeing it first hand.

"Yeah It that tall building over there." Naruto pointed at a group of buildings off in the distance one of which was about three times the size of the others.

"Everyone Naruto's found the lab, it's inside that tall building."

"Dammit why that one of all the places." Saru stated with annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Saru what's wrong?"

"That building is heavily guarded, we'll have to wait until I can clearly see an opening."

"How long will that take?" Naruto wanted to go in guns blazing but he knew that wouldn't end to well.

"I can't say, but your team should be able to sneak in if you use the Lightning Armor jutsu with my void along with Ayase as well."

"Alright, Wolf, Tiger hold on to me." Tiger and Wolf both grabbed onto one of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's equip both Ayase's and Saru void. Then sparks of lightning surrounded Naruto's body. Naruto ready himself before he made the three of them invisible.

Naruto launched him and his team on within three seconds they landed on the roof. Naruto returned to normal.

"Alright Saru were on the roof, I don't think anyone saw us."

"Good, now there should be a vent that you should be able to enter."

"I see it. See you guys soon inside."

"Good luck."

Wolf broke open the vent then enter. Tiger followed after him then Naruto entered.

_**Vents**_

Everything was going great. Well expect one thing. Naruto currently had his head down and was blushing madly. It took everything he had to not start a nosebleed due to the luscious figure in front of his face.

"Naruto are you ok?" Tiger could see his face was red and that he was breathing heavily.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Wolf was dying on the inside, he could tell why Naruto was so worked up.

Soon the group came across a huge room that they saw through the vent. They saw that there were a few people inside. Naruto used the Shroud of Shadows second power, the ability to control shadows.

"Hey who's there." one of the men inside saw a shadow of a person outside of the room.

The shadow appeared to run away. "Hey get back here!" soon all the men in the room left.

Now the room was empty. Naruto's team, when they entered they saw something they were not prepare for. They could see some sort of creatures inside large glass chambers.

"What the hell are these things?" Naruto felt sick when he saw these things but he couldn't tell why.

"Hey, there a terminal over there." Wolf point to an area across from the room. The team head there and when they reached the terminal Tiger started to check through the files.

She soon found a file that caught her interest. It was labeled Project New Adam.

Tiger brought the file and the team read the file. They read the most recent entire.

_Xx-xx-xxxx _

_Out of the 400 test subject only one end in success subject 201, while another ended with some success subject 324 but he was part of the Void Genome project and his ability only works with subject 201. Contact with subject 324 will cause almost instant death by the apocalypse virus. _

_As for the rest of the subjects, they have turned into mindless beast that seem to have one goal. To hunt down humans that have the Void Genome. These beast have a huge amount of control over the crystals that the apocalypse virus creates much make the former test subject from project New Eve. They also can create a high pitch screech that can make a person pass out. The creatures armor is extremely strong but jutsu seem to damage it. Ration jutsus and Strikes from void weapons seem to work the best in defeating the subject. We should be receiving more test subject soon hopeful they won't be in end in failure._

"Those sick bastards" Naruto was sicken by the images that with the report.

"Here I begin the data transfer." Tiger pulled out a hard drive and connected it to the computer.

"Alright it shoul-"

"**Warning, Warning unauthorized data transfer in room 3457, Warning unauthorized data transfer in room 3457."**

"Oh shit."

"Tiger come in what the hell is going on?!" Haruka yelled over the radio.

"The computer had a tracking program. Shit, Saru how bad is it looking."

"The whole base is heading to the building. You guys need to get out of there."

"Tiger how long will the transfer take?" Naruto put a serious look on his face.

"Around five minutes."

"Bullshit nothing takes five minutes. Kaa-san we'll hold out here until the transfer done, Kirabi-sama are you in the tower yet."

"Yeah we's in the tower baby."

"Go to plan B."

"Got yeah see you in a few." Kirabi and his team went to work

"Hey they're coming!" Wolf saw that they were only a few, but he was sure a larger force would come soon.

"Naruto!"

"I'm on it." Naruto summon Wolf's void and ready himself to launch it.

Soon a group of ten men entered the room. "Freez-" The man couldn't finished his sentence do to a spear stabbing him through the chest where his heart was, but there was something that shocked Naruto. The spear had split into ten pieces and stabbed all of the men in the heart killing them.

"_Holy Shit!" _Naruto never thought Wolf's void would have such a skill. "Tiger how much longer?"

"It's at 45%."

"Naruto the second wave coming."

"Wolf catch." Naruto tossed Wolf's own void at him, which he grabbed. Naruto summon Tiger's void, He would use Inori's Void but that would destroy the whole room.

Soon there were 30 plus people around them. Instead of doing what the first group did they encircle them. As they all jumped down, Wolf threw his void but because he doesn't have the Void Genome he couldn't use all it's power the spear only separated into three parts, But they were all straight through the heart. Wolf thought that he would be better with a kunai than using his void. He released his void and it turned into silver strips and it returned to his body.

Naruto was currently fighting with several men. One who had a Kunai out tried a head on attack but Naruto blocked and cut through the man's Kunai. Naruto then delivered a kick to the man and launched him into another member of GHQ. Another man from GHQ saw that Naruto had his back turned and charged at him. But Naruto turned around and stabbed the man in the chest.

Three of the men saw that they couldn't get close to Naruto so they started making a series of hand signs. One launch a fireball, another launched a blast of wind, the last one launched a lightning jutsu to give it a more power.

"Oh shit." Naruto saw the blast coming he summoned Kirabi void. Naruto ordered the eight little bits to create a circle. When the bits created the circle it created a shield that protected Naruto from the blast.

"No way that was our strongest move!" the man that made the fireball was in disbelief.

"Come on It was ju-" The second man sentence was cut short due to Naruto commanding the bits the enter attack mode. The bits created an energy blade from their tips, these blades were as sharp as Kirabi's ration infused swords. The bits tore the men apart, Naruto began to rip the others enemies to shreds.

"What the hell there's no end to these guys." Even though Naruto and Wolf were killing these men, more and more were coming. For every one that they killed it would seem that two more would come and take his place. Naruto was starting to get sick of this, he summon Yugito's Void and began blasting these guys with the blue energy blasts.

"Hey save some for me!" Wolf couldn't believe how fast things changed just seconds ago they were on the brink of being overwhelm.

"The data transfer finished. Let get-" Tiger sentence was cut off by an endlave bursting through the wall.

Naruto without think summoned Inori's void and launched a metallic strip cutting the mech in half destroying it. But Naruto forgot to hold back, his strike cut through ten floor. Seven floor above Naruto's team was Haruka, Yugito, and Saru. They were scared shitless when they saw a metallic strip cut the floor open a few feet in front of them.

"Naruto what the hell! That almost hit us." Yugito was pissed.

"Sorry I forgot to hold back."

"Yeah, yeah just ma-"

"_**Warning, Warning the cryogenic stasis module has received major damage. Unable to keep subjects 001-400 in check. Please repair immediately."**_

"Oh crap." Naruto said as he and his team they could hear glass breaking all round them.

Soon Naruto saw one of these things _**(If anyone can tell me the name of the monsters from the OVA that would be great.)**_ it was far more crystallized than before. Everyone in the room had to cover their ear as the beast let out a deafening screech.

"_My head!" _Naruto was feeling excruciating pain. It took all he had to focus and charge up Yugito void. The blue ball of energy grew and when it reach a decent size, Naruto unleashed it destroying the creature.

"let move I don't want to be here when another one of those things get here." Wolf moved towards the door soon Naruto and Tiger followed.

As they started to move through the base they could hear what sounded like fighting in the distance. Soon they heard even more chaos nearby. They soon heard a sound that sounded like a chainsaw spinning up.

"What the hell is making all that noise." Naruto was already sick of unusual noises today.

"I don't know but let-" part of a endlave bursted through the wall along with members of GHQ with it. They then saw a man in a red hood along with a short girl with blue hair next to him. The man in the red hood who looked much like a older version of Shu start to walk to one of the GHQ members.

"NO STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" the phrase scared shitless could not describe how much fear was in the man's voice.

The man in the red hood grabbed the member from GHQ and as soon as he touched him the apocalypse virus appeared and killed him.

"Scrooge you don't hold back do you." the blue hair girl said with a blank tone.

"Shut up." Scrooge replied with the same blank tone.

"The hell just happen?" Naruto couldn't believe how fast the virus he could make the virus spread.

"He's the guy from the report don't let him touch you." Tiger and the rest of the team now ready incase if he attacked.

Scrooge saw them enter a battle stance. He charged at them at a speed much faster than most Jounin, but still not close to Naruto's or A's speed.

Naruto saw his speed would be too much for the other so it was up to him. Naruto equipped his Lightning Armor and charged at Scrooge. Naruto launched a punch at Scrooge.

When Scrooge was able to block Naruto's punch everyone was shocked at nothing happen to Naruto or that Scrooge was able to block Naruto's Lightning Armor enhance punch which only one of Kage strength could block.

"How the hell are you not dead." Both Scrooge and Naruto said.

"Look like that trick of yours doesn't work on me."

"Well your punch was weak."

"Weak? how the he-" Naruto found out what Scrooge meant by weak as Scrooge gave him a punch to the gut sending him flying through a wall.

"Fuck that really hurts." Naruto would have died had it not been for the protection that the Raikage's Lightning Armor gave.

"Huh? You're still alive?"

"Sorry, I'm a tough bastard. It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me." _"Dammit that last attack was as strong Kirabi's Hachibi punch."_

"Wolf, Tiger you two go on ahead I'll fight this guy."

"Naruto have you lost it, there's no way we'll let fight this guy alone." Both Wolf and Tiger couldn't believe Naruto would even think of fighting this guy alone after that last attack he just dealt.

"If you tried to even touched him you'll die, both of you. The mission takes priority."

"But even so you're onl-"

"LISTEN! You two will only get in my way right now. Don't worry if things get out of hand I'll run ok."

"Naruto you still need help, you can't win every battle by yourself." Tiger wasn't go to leave.

Naruto summoned Tiger's void and held it up to her face. "Remember I never fight alone."

"Naruto pull out my void again." Wolf wanted to give Naruto any form of support.

Naruto looked at Wolf's eyes through the hole in his mask. A glowing spot appeared on his chest. Naruto pulled out a long jagged stone of crystal which turned into a spear.

"Thank you, Now you two go on ahead, but be careful I'm getting a bad feeling from something up ahead." Tiger and Wolf nodded to show that they understood Naruto.

Tiger and Wolf left the room leaving only Naruto, Scrooge and Carol.

Naruto and Scrooge looked each other in the eyes. Red met Blue.

"I was going to use this in the finals of the Chuunin Exams, but this will be good practice." Naruto Began to equip his Lightning Armor Jutsu but instead of it being the normal blue sparks of lightning, it was black.

"Ne Scrooge. It's time."

"I will... steal your soul." Scrooge put his hand inside of the glowing spot on Carol chest and pulled out a huge blade that was almost the same size as Inori's Void. Scrooge revved up the Chainsword then charged at Naruto.

Naruto summoned Inori's Void and clashed with Scrooge Chainsword. Sparks began to appear, Naruto and Scrooge attacks were now equal in strength, but Naruto was faster.

Naruto began to deliver more blows, but Scrooge wasn't letting up. Scrooge was able to force Naruto to block his attack and Naruto was forced to have the small disk shields that Inori's void made, into a line. Scrooge began to cut the shields much him a chainsaw cuts a tree down.

"_Dammit not good. I'm about to lose my Black Armor." _Naruto then came up with a great plan.

Naruto first moved away from Scrooge, then he summoned Falcon's Void the Dark Cannon and charged a blast. The blast shot a black sphere of energy and soon everything expect Naruto were being dragged into it. But in order for the Dark Cannon to have it black hole like power he must not move and focus on the stabilization of the black hole.

Scrooge was force to let go of Carol's void and used his control of the crystal to make his feet stick to the ground. He grabbed Carol, who was being sucked up by the black sphere.

Scrooge looked again at Carol's orange eyes. A glowing spot appeared on her chest. What happen next completely shocked Naruto. Scrooge pulled out a second Void. This was shape like Yugito's void but instead of being round it was shaped into a cross at the end of a barrel.

_"A second void from the same person, that's impossible." _Naruto was at a loss for words.

Naruto didn't notice Scrooge charging up a blast from the Void Gun. Scrooge unleashed his blue sphere of energy at the black sphere causing the black sphere to crack into pieces.

"Dammit." Naruto put away Falcon void and summon Yugito's void. Naruto and Scrooge now encircle each other. They both started to unleash a fury of energy blasts at one another. Their attacks were canceling each other out. They both charged a large energy blast. When their attacks were both the same size, the two launch the blue spheres.

Their attacks were in a power struggle. They ended up creating a huge explosion.

Naruto was sent flying, Scrooge and Carol were sent flying as well, but Scrooge protected Carol by taking most of the blast. Naruto's Black Lightning Armor jutsu faded away.

Both Naruto and Scrooge got up they were about to attack each other again, but they both notice this purple goo oozing from the wall.

"That the hell is this stuff?" They both saw that the spots on the wall now numbered in the hundreds.

One of the spots suddenly jumped out at Naruto, who avoid the attack by a few centimeter. Naruto then looked at his would be attacker. He saw a creature with a body that seemed to be made of crystals. This beast had five legs and one red eye. **(They look like INGs from Metroid prime 2.) **The beast then turned back into a puddle of goo, and another one attack. Soon more and more showed up. The beasts now surrounded the two Void users.

"Great there's three of us and four Hundred of them. Hey, temporary truce till we kill these things." Naruto knew that even he was outmatched when against these number and this guy is most likely couldn't take these thing on his own.

"Fine." Scrooge replied.

Naruto equipped Haruka's void, Scrooge still had the Void Gun equipped. Naruto launched the hand part of Haruka's void. It grabbed on to one of the creatures, but before Naruto could use the pulse blast the beast turned back into goo. Naruto was too focus on the one that turn into goo to notice the one behind him that leaped on him. Before the beast could land a finishing blow, the beast was hit by a blue sphere if energy. The beast began dissolved.

"Don't let your guard down." Scrooge now went back to blasting the creatures.

Naruto then made a series of hand signs. Black lightning appeared on his left arm and Naruto still had Haruka void in his right.

Naruto now unleashed a energy beam from Haruka's void hitting several of the creatures. Naruto then turned around and launched a panther made of black lightning that started hitting the creatures, even when the creatures turned into goo the panther still shocked causing them to evaporate.

Naruto summoned Hawk's Void. He charged up a shot from the white cannon. "**Solar Flare**." The white sphere acted like a shotgun shell. The single sphere turned into multiple smaller sphere. This was not its greatest ability, it's greatest ability is the fact that the spheres moved at almost the speed of light.

Scrooge saw several of the creatures stop moving then he saw the ones that stop moving burst into white flames.

"That's one hell of a void." Scrooge commented.

"Thanks." Naruto then killed another one of these creatures.

Soon the beast numbers were thinning out. Suddenly the one of the beast yelled out some sort of cry. The other beast then turned into goo and started to return from whence they came.

"What just happen?"

"I don't know but let's not stay here." Naruto, Carol, and Scrooge started to move out of the room and something was calling out to them.

"Hey do you feel that." Naruto didn't want to seem weird.

"Yeah, here lets both move there. I don't know what's up there but I don't like it." Scrooge could feel something that was pure evil and it was powerful.

"Hey, because we are going to be working together, we should know at least each others name. My names Naruto Ouma."

"Scrooge."

"Carol."

"No last names?"

"No, we were not given any." Scrooge answered.

"I see. Hey could you answer a few more questions?"

"Ask."

"What happen to you two and why does she have more than one void?"

"I don't know they started experimenting on us." A look of discontent could be seen on Scrooge's face.

"Look I'll sto-"

**"You must stop the being ahead of you."** A voice said. Everyone stopped moving.

"Hey Scrooge, Carol did you hear that?" Both of them nodded. This terrible feeling Naruto was feeling was getting worse, he knew that he would have to get back up. "Here I'm going to see if my teammates can help us with whatever it is that's ahead."

"Kaa-san, can you hear me?" Naruto tried to use the radio ear piece, but all he got was static.

"The hell? Scrooge, Carol we're on our own."

"Come on let's move." Scrooge picked up Carol and rushed while carrying her. Naruto used the Lightning Armor and quickly caught up to the two.

Soon they found more of those crystal creature that Naruto encountered before meeting Scrooge and Carol. Before the creature could do that screech attack Naruto summoned the singer sword and launched a metallic strip killing the crystal monster.

As they continue to advanced some and more of those things appeared. They appeared to be heading the same area that their group is headed.

They made their way to a huge area and they could see two large chambers, the chambers were at least several stories tall. Naruto saw a terminal near one of the chambers. The words 'Project Eden' were flashing on the screen. There was a button on screen that read simulation. Naruto pressed it and what he saw shocked his mind.

A map of the elemental nations appeared. When the simulation started running it showed the whole map being covered in less than ten days by the project.

"This is bad, Scrooge, Carol we have to destroy this thing." Naruto didn't notice a puddle of purple goo suddenly jump and cracked one of the chambers.

"Shit." The glass cracked even more and soon a huge creature burst the glass. It had a humanoid body and it skin was translucent but had a slight purple hue. **(It's looks like the HAOS From resident evil 6)**

It roared. Naruto and Scrooge both summoned their blades.

"Naruto go for the arms, we'll go for the chest."

"Fine by me." Naruto entered a battle stance.

The three, with Carol in Scrooge's arms jumped at project Eden. Naruto slashed at Eden's long limbs, but it moved at the last second. Naruto tried again, this time he was able to cut Eden's arm, but it wasn't deep. Naruto then slash his sword unleashing a metallic strip. This time the attack was successful in severing the arm. Eden let out a deafening cry, what appear to be black blood began gushing out of the stub of his arm. It began swinging it's still good arm and grabbed Naruto. Eden began to crush Naruto.

Scrooge saw that Naruto was in danger, but more importantly Eden was weaken. Scrooge jumped on to Eden and began to cut open Eden's chest.

The beast screamed out in pain and threw Naruto at the wall. Naruto was able to soften the blow but it still hurt like hell.

"Naruto, aim for it's chest!" Scrooge scream. Naruto summon Yugito's void, he began to charge a shot. When it reached a decent size, Naruto infused it with Kuro Ration Chakra. The blue sphere, now sparking with black lightning, was shot at the hole in Eden's chest. Eden let out a few screams before falling.

Both Naruto and Scrooge were out of breath. "Did...did we get it?"

"I think so." Scrooge breathing was slowly returning to normal.

"Naruto, come in, can you hear me?" a familiar voice said over Naruto radio earpiece.

"Kaa-san? are you alright?"

"Naruto I'm fine so is everyone else. Naruto There was something jamming our radio's, we took take of it. Naruto there's a project named Eden, if you come across it don't fight it, wait for us."

"Oh, I already killed it."

"Wait you already fought. Naruto answer this. Did you seal it away?"

"No, why."

"NARUTO!, RUN!" Haruka screamed over the mic.

"Why it's alrea-" Naruto moved at the last second and avoided an attack from the revived Eden

"It's still alive?!"

"Naruto same plan." Scrooge brought out the chainsword and Naruto summoned the Singer Sword. Naruto launched another metallic strip at the beast an severed one of Eden's arms, but unlike before, the beast stub of a arm from it crystals appeared and regenerated the lost arm.

"It's healing it's self." Scrooge now tried to attack the beast's chest but as soon as Eden's rib cage was open it healed instantly. Eden forced Scrooge off. Small little purple spheres appeared around the beast. The three waited to see what the beast was doing. They soon found out when the creature fired purple energy beams from the spheres. Wherever these beam would hit crystals from the apocalypse virus would appear. The beast then began to fire a volley of crystal shards at them. Scrooge grabbed Carol so that they wouldn't be hit. Naruto used the Lightning Armor jutsu to avoid the attack then was able to get behind Eden. But before Naruto could land a strike on Eden's back, it turned it's head 180 degrees then unleashed a barrage of crystal shards on Naruto. Naruto had to raise up the singer sword in order to protect himself.

Scrooge saw that Eden's attention was on Naruto, he cut off one of Eden's arms, but it regenerated almost instantly.

"Dammit how the hell do we kill it?" Scrooge was getting fed up.

Naruto summoned Haruka's void. He use the wide shot blast in a attempt to try an fry Eden, but it had no effect.

"Dammit nothing working, wait I've got it." Naruto used his radio earpiece.

"Kirabi-sama is plan B good to go."

"Ready whenever kid."

"Get the others out of here."

"Yo, you sure, this shit is gonna be huge."

"What the hell is plan B?" Haruka said speaking for the rest of the group.

"I would also like to hear about this." Yugito never liked the plans that these two would make, one time one of their plans almost destroyed half of Kumo.

"Later just get going." Naruto said which cause some of the team to wonder why he won't say what this plan was.

"Fine we'll go, but if its something reckless, Naruto you'll be in big trouble."

"Don't worry it not too reckless."

"Naruto you'll know when we're outside." Kirabi now lead the others outside.

Naruto and Scrooge fought Eden for a couple of minutes.

_**Meanwhile Outside. **_

"Alright can you tell use what this plan is." Tiger was now mad, she too wasn't a big fan of Naruto's and Kirabi plans.

"Just look." Kirabi made a hand sign that was very familiar. Everyone's but Hawk and Falcon's eyes grew large. That was the hand sign to detonate a paper bomb. Soon they saw the tower where they just were, exploding.

_**Back With Eden. **_

Naruto hear the first explosion. "It's started."

"Naruto what the hell is going on." Scrooge was never a fan of explosions.

"Come we have to get out of here." Naruto shot a red beam from Haruka's void into the ceiling and it made a hole where you could see the sun. Naruto equipped Ayase's void then he grabbed on to both Scrooge and Carol. Naruto began to fly up, but Eden still wanted to play.

Eden fired a rapid barrage of crystal shards. Naruto was avoiding them but they were getting closer to landing a hit.

"Scrooge do something about this."

"On it." Scrooge pulled out the void gun and began to shoot at the shards.

Eden now extended it's hand and was about to grabbed the three and crush them, but a large chunk of the building fell on it extended arm. The three were almost engulfed in a giant explosion.

Naruto, Scrooge, and Carol made it outside. Naruto saw the rest of his team on a roof of a building nearby. Naruto

"Hey guy-" Naruto was slapped in the face by Haruka.

"Ow, Kaa-san what was that for?"

"You idiot!" Naruto could see tears in her eyes. "How could you do something so reckless?!"

"Kaa-san." Naruto now hugged his adoptive mother.

"You stupid son, do you know how I feel if I lost you." Everyone thought that the mother-son moment was sweet.

In the rubble of the tower there was something moving. Eden erupted from the rubble and he appeared to be larger than before. Eden's size was now that of a tailed beast. It let out a roar and storm clouds appeared. No one could believe what they were seeing.

"God dammit, it's still alive." Naruto was about to move, but he fell on one knee. Before he could get up two hands stopped him.

"Naruto rest for now. You've done more the enough." Yugito said to her little brother.

"Nee-chan."

"Don't worry we're gonna give this muthafucker an ass whopping." Kirabi said with a beat.

The two Jinchuuriki leaped at Eden. Yugito and Kirabi both transformed into their Tailed Beast. The two tailed cat and the eight tailed octopus ox appeared. The two charged at Eden. Eden slashed his arm and tried to hit one of the Jinchuurikis, but the two jumped high and avoid the attack. Kirabi extended his tentacles and stabbed through Eden. Eden grabbed on to two of Kirabi's tentacles and the Apocalypse virus spread onto the tentacles. Kirabi pulled out the rest of his tentacles before they got infected. Kirabi had to cut the infected tentacles off. Eden began to heal itself.

"**Kirabi, my regeneration is nowhere as fast as that things. Don't touch it."**

"Sorry, I didn't think it would infect us."

Eden was focusing too much on Kirabi and Gyuuki to notice Yugito and Matatabi behind. The blue fire cat unleashed a volley of fireballs.

Eden's skin was badly burned. The burned area was covered in crystals and when the crystals disappeared the wound was healed.

"Dammit this guy heals way too fast." Yugito never seen a regeneration ability so fast.

**"Yugito focus."** Matatabi knew this wont be easy.

"I know." Yugito now rushed at Eden. She lashed at Eden's legs and bit one of them off.

Eden's leg regenerated then it summoned several purple spheres. It began to fire at beam attack once more. Kirabi was able to avoid the attack, but Yugito was an able to. The two tailed cats body was engulfed in crystals.

"Yugito-nee!" Naruto just saw his older sister figure die.

Or so he thought. The large lump of crystal began to crack. The crystal broke into many pieces and show the two tail fire cat just fine.

"Naruto you think too little of me. I won't die that easily." Yugito was luckily that in this form she was made of fire.

"Kirabi, let do it."

"We gonna give this fucker a blast."

The two Jinchuuriki now started collecting red and blue chakra in front of their mouths. They began to create a huge black sphere of Chakra. The air grew heavy. The two beast launched the black spheres at Eden. When the black sphere made contact with Eden it created a huge explosion. They soon heard the dying screams of Eden. Yugito and Kirabi returned to the rest of the group.

"Kirabi-sama, Yugito-nee you guys alright." Naruto could tell that they just used a lot of chakra.

Both of them were breathing heavily. "We're...fine, just tried."

"Yeah the bee needs a small break."

"Well at least it fina-" Eden bursted out of the rubble.

"Are you fucking kidding me! How the hell are we suppose to kill this thing!"

"Can we even kill this thing?" Saru was the first one to doubt if this was even possible.

Soon the other began to lose faith. When almost everyone lost hope Naruto spoke up.

"Is this your resolve? If so how can you call yourself a shinobi of Kumo."

"Naruto we just used or trump card how the hell are we going to kill this thing." Saru wanted to know why he still had hope.

Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them, his eyes changed from blue to red.

"It's never over until we're dead, and last time I checked we're still alive." This sparked a hope inside everyone.

"So Naruto what the plan?"

"You guys hold him back while I get something ready." The mark on Naruto right arm began to glow.

"Scrooge please we need your help."

"Fine I hate anything made by these bastards."

"Thank you. Now all you move!" With this the group now moved forward towards Eden, leaving Naruto alone on the roof.

Yugito and Kirabi transformed into their tailed beast forms once more. Hawk and Falcon began to fire a combination of Raiton jutsus and Katon jutsu. Saru climbed on Eden's neck and began to plant paper bombs on its neck. Haruka began to use doton jutsu and encased Eden's feet so it could no longer move. Tiger now trapped Eden inside of a Genjutsu. It's taking everything that she has in order to keep Eden trapped. Scrooge summoned the chainsword and now began cutting out organs from Eden. But this seem to have no affect at all. Kirabi was now unleashing a fury of punches on Eden and Yugito was engulfing Eden in a sea of blue fire. The group was not letting up one bit.

Naruto now summoned Yugito's void but it was different this time. It was black with white lines running down it. It had curved blades sticking out of it. The eight bits were summoned four of them now appeared in front of the barrel of Yugito's void. These began to spin clockwise. The other four bits appeared four feet in front of the other four these began to spin counter clockwise. Black spheres, White spheres, Blue spheres, Red spheres, and Silver spheres appeared around Naruto. Naruto began to collect the spheres into a large single sphere. The sphere had a white center with red around it and it had black halos circling the sphere. The bits began to speed up in their direction.

"**EVERYONE MOVE!**" Naruto yelled to warn the others.

Everyone move at least 500 meters away. Naruto saw that it was clear. "**Jinchuuriki Cannon.**" He unleashed the attack. The small sphere grew large as it passed through the first set of bits then it grew even larger than a bijudama as it passed the second set of bits and its speed greatly increased. It quickly made its way to Eden. Eden it was close to Eden it split into several spheres and started to orbit around Eden. Then they suddenly grew in size and made contact with Eden. The beast began to scream in pain as the smaller spheres now made a large single white sphere. The white sphere forced the others to covered their eyes to protect them. Inside the sphere Eden was being shredded by metallic strips. After several seconds the white sphere disappeared. When the group open their eyes, they saw that the land was Eden once stood was now gone. All nearby building and land were gone. The only thing left was dirt.

"He did it, HE DID IT!" Hawk was the first to speak.

"You're damn right he did." Haruka was very proud of her son right now.

"I guess he is the one meant to be king." Scrooge said.

"Don't be sad Scrooge." Carol said to her partner.

They all turned to their savior, but when the look at him they saw Naruto as he was falling backwards.

"Naruto!" The members from Kumo now rushed to him. When they reached him he was on the ground not moving. They checked his vitals, he was fine just tried and had passed out from exhaustion. Scrooge and Carol made their way to the rest of the group. When they got close to Naruto the others got in a defensive stance. But Carol ignored this and went next to Naruto. Carol then put a hand on his head.

"This kid is really reckless." Carol was the first to speak.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruka didn't really trust these guys.

"This kid just fused together several Voids at once."

"He what?"

"Combining Voids is an ability that the Power of Kings gives. Normally when fusing Voids together the user should be fine, but if they fuse a lot of very powerful Voids then this will happen." She said as she pointed to Naruto.

"Will he be fine?"

"He will after a little rest."

_**Somewhere.**_

Naruto was currently floating in a very familiar place. This was the same place as when he first received the Power of Kings.

"Where the hell am I. Wait I died!" Naruto began to freak out.

"Calm down Naruto!" a voice said.

"Who's there?"

"Me." a person appeared and he looked exactly like Shu.

"You're me."

"Not quite, I have no form, so I took this appearance."

"I see, anyway why am I here."

"You're currently passed out, man you were sure reckless. Combining so many powerful Voids together, its a miracle you're still alive." the man said with a chuckle.

"So why did you pull me here, I'm sure it wasn't just to say hi."

"You're right, Naruto there is a great threat coming."

"When?"

"I can't tell, but you need to become much stronger in order to face this threat. You need to master the Void Genome."

"Master it?"

"Naruto I will tell later on, but it looks like our time is up." The man soon vanished and soon everything around Naruto did.

_**Back Outside.**_

"So where are you two going?" Both Scrooge and Carol were shocked at this question.

"You're not going to capture us?" Scrooge was certain that these guys would try to take him as others did.

"No we're order to take and destroy any 'data' from this place test subject well thats another thing."

"I see, well I don't really know. Carol?" Carol only nodded his head to show that she didn't really have a plan as well.

"Hey lets take them back with us." Naruto who was slowly getting up said.

"Naruto don't move so much." Tiger couldn't believe that Naruto was getting up. There was no way that he was alright.

"I'm fine. So Scrooge, Carol what do you say? I could use a training partner."

The two thought about it and looked at each other. Soon they both came up with a answer.

"We got nothing else, so why the hell not."

"Great, Come on let get the hell out of this place." Naruto began to move soon the other followed, but as they did Naruto fell on the floor asleep.

"Baka." is what everyone thought.

_**One day later Random village.**_

Naruto woke up in a random room. He soon found out that the group carried his body to this small village so that they could rest.

Soon the group began to move again. They came to a fork in the road.

"Well this is where we split." Wolf said.

"Naruto we'll come see you in the finals." Haruka said to her son.

"Kay Kaa-san." Naruto said as the others, aside from Kirabi left.

Soon Naruto and Kirabi began to travel back to Konoha.

_**Meanwhile Secret Base.**_

There were several people looking through the rubble of the base. One was looking at a video. The video show Naruto final blast on Eden. The man had purple hair.

"This boy, That light. Beautiful."

"Shut it Segai." a teen that look around Naruto's age with long blond hair said.

"Triton, you know he can't help himself." a girl with pink hair said.

"Oh Mana-chan, I'm happy that you understand me." Segai said in an over dramatic tone.

Gai seemed a little pissed at Segai attitude. There were two men overlooking the group of three antics.

"So we still have our deal?" The man with pale skin said.

"Of course Orochimaru. We will aid in your attack on Konoha. We will get the boy and you will have your Uchiha" The older looking man said.

"You're a very unusual person, I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either Orochimaru."

The two man began to laughed hysterically.

End of Chapter.

**Voids.**

_Gae Bolg: Wolf's Void__- A red lance which on throwing always pierces the target's heart without fail. To reach the target it can curve around any and all obstacles. It can also split into several It is a Noble phantasm from Fate stay night. Special Thanks to __kroz phantomville for the idea._

_Shroud of shadows: Saru's Void__- A black cape which give the user power and control of shadows and darkness. Also allows the user to turn invisible. Special Thanks to __kroz phantomville for the idea._

_Memory Dagger: Tiger's Void__- A dagger which on taking a small amount of blood from the victim allows the user to see all the memory's of the victim. It also can erase Thanks to __kroz phantomville for the idea._

_The Eight Bees: Killer Bee's Void__- Eight small bits that have offensive and high defensive abilities. The Voids greatest ability is to increase the power of other attacks that pass through it's ring formations. Based off of Gundam Age FX C-Funnels._

_Cat's Fire: Yugito Nii's Void__- A arm cannon that looks like the one from the Metroid game series. It can fire rapid small shots or can be charged. The void can be fused with other voids and create an even more powerful attack._

_Absolute Light: Hawk's Void__- A shoulder cannon colored white that shoots several small spheres at near the speed of light._

_Total Darkness: Falcon's Void__- A shoulder cannon colored black that shoots a large black sphere which has a power to suck in people around it. But in order for the black hole abilities to work, the user must stand still focusing on black hole._

_Void Gun: One of Carol's Voids__- A Blaster type void. Can shoot small rapid shot or large energy beams._

_Chainsword: Another one of Carol's Voids__- A sword with a Chainsaw feature. Can create a shield that is strong against jutsus, but weak against crystal's from the apocalypse virus. _

_Jinchuuriki Cannon: Void Fusion__- This was a combination between Yugito's, Kirabi's, and several of the others Voids as well. Two conditions must be met in order to use the Jinchuuriki Cannon. First Naruto need's at least two Voids, each must come from a Jinchuuriki. Second Naruto must enter his Awaken State or King Mode._

_**Characters.**_

_Carol:__ Carol is a young woman with short blue hair and orange eyes. She wears a white and brown cloak with a black skirt and leggings. She wears short black boots and a white hat on her head. She has multiple Voids total number, unknown. _

_Scrooge:__ Scrooge wears a dark grey shirt, black trousers and shoes. In addition to this, he wears a red coat with the hood, which he usually uses to keep his face hidden. He can use the Apocalypse virus to kill people with the touch of his Right hand this works on everyone but Carol and Naruto. He carries the Power of Kings but it's defective. He also has inhuman strength and speed._

_Project Eden:__ a large being, it purpose was to set the stage of the new Adam and Eve. Eden has extremely fast, almost instantaneous regeneration. The beast also evolves at an unthinkable speed. It can handle a Tailed beast with ease._

_Crystal-INGs:__ Former Humans that have enter an evolution stage with the Apocalypse virus. They have extreme strength and can transform into purple pools of goo. Contact with the goo will cause instant death by the Apocalypse virus. Based off of INGs from Metroid Prime 2 Echos._

_Unknown Golem:__ These creatures, once humans now are a few feet taller than an average person. They are very strong and can bend the Apocalypse virus to their will. They can also unleash a screech attack that they use to stun enemies, before they kill them. __**P.S. can anyone give me a name for these guys or if you know the name of these things please tell me.**_

_**AN:As always any ideas for voids are welcome, till next time. **_


	6. Training, a preparation

I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.

Chapter Six: Training, a preparation

_**One village away from Konoha.**_

Naruto and Kirabi were currently taking a small break. They were enjoying some tasty dango. When the two finished their food, Kirabi decided to speak.

"Naruto, you should change." Kirabi stated.

"Yeah I will." Naruto changed his image from his blond hair, blue eyes to brown hair, and red eyes.

"Let's go." Naruto and Kirabi now moved to Konoha.

_**Konoha Gates.**_

There were Two men guarding the gates of Konoha. They both saw a group of two coming close to the gate.

The two stopped at the gates and the the guards spoke.

"State your name and reason for coming."

"Kirabi and Shu Ouma we had to return to Kumo for a family emergency." Kirabi said in a serious tone.

"I see, Whatever the problem was I hope it was fix." The man hands them both of them a sheet

"Thank you." Naruto/Shu said to the man before he signed on the sheet then returned it to the guard.

The two now entered the village hidden in the leafs. Shu and Kirabi split and head their own ways.

Shu had to pretend to appear lost so not to appear like he knew the town, but he knew what he wanted to go. There was a certain place he wanted to go to. He was still hungry.

Naruto made his way to a small shop. It was a place where he was liked and the food was great. This was Ichiraku stand. Shu stood outside of it before he started to remember all the good memories that he had here, Then he remembered the bad ones then he remembered that night all those years ago. Shu then entered the stand.

"Welcome, what can I get for you." A older man said.

Shu sat down and said "Seven bowl of miso ramen." Both Ayame and Teuchi were shocked. They only knew of one family that could eat that much in one serving.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of food." Teuchi didn't like to let his good food go to waste.

"Yeah I'm sure." Both father and daughter now worked on make the food.

When the first bowl was ready, Shu didn't eat it, he didn't drink it, he inhaled it. Ayame and Teuchi had to work over time in order to keep up.

By the time Shu was on his seventh bowl Teuchi was wonder one thing about this boy.

"Kid you wouldn't happen to be a Namikaze." Teuchi said jokingly said.

Shu almost choked from shock, but kept it down. "There's no way I'm related to the Hokage, I'm from Kumo." Shu replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Well you sure eat like one. Oh speak of the devil." Naruto choked this time as he heard three people walk in. Naruto couldn't believe that they of all people had to show up today. The blond bastard Minato, and the two red hair women. Kushina and Yui Namikaze. Minato hit Shu on his back to stop the choking.

"You okay?" Shu nodded his head to show that he was fine.

"Teuchi give us the usual." Minato and Kushina didn't notice their daughter blushing when she saw Shu.

"Boy, Hokage-sama you sure came at a great time. I think I found one of your family member." Teuchi pointed at Shu, who was beginning to get a little nervous.

"Oh what makes you say that?"

"Well the boy eats just like you do. Kid you are tasting the food right." Teuchi always wondered if the Namikaze actually tasted his cooking.

Shu nodded to show that he was tasting it.

"Good, here." Teuchi handed him another bowl.

"Huh, but I order only seven."

"Kid it's on the house. You can easily rival these guys over here."

"Thank you." Shu ate the bowl and the Namikaze were impressed.

"You might be part of our family." Kushina jokingly said. Shu was sweating now.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kushina saw how Shu acted and wondered if he was sick.

"Yeah. I'm fine, excuses me I have to get going." Shu paid for his food then got the hell out of there.

"That boy's hiding something." Minato said with a serious tone.

"I know that Minato-kun." Kushina felt that she had met the boy earlier before the Chuunin Exam.

"Hey where's Yui?" Minato just notice that Yui was gone.

"Oh she went after that boy. I think she's got a crush on him." Teuchi had seen many young maidens fall in love before and Yui was showing some signs.

Minato almost lost it. "What?!" Minato was about to chase after her, but he was stopped by a golden chain.

"Kushi-chan? what gives? if we don't go now then our ba-" Minato received a hit to the head.

"Minato, this is the first time Yui's actually shown a little bit of her feminine side, and I'll be damned if you tried to take this away from her." Kushina never liked how much Yui took after her father. She wanted Yui to act more like a girl and not so much like a tomboy.

"But she's far too young to have a boyfriend!" Minato went into full overprotective parent mode.

"If this was Naruto and he was going after a girl, you would be telling to go for it wouldn't you."

"Ah well...um...dammit, you're right." Minato loses and Kushina just showed who wears the pants in the family.

"_Hopeful she'll move on. She deserves to be happy." _Kushina wanted to believe that Naruto was still alive, but all these years and no sign of him at all was a little discouraging.

_**Konoha Rooftops.**_

"_Where the hell are they." _Naruto had been looking for any sign of his teammates or anyone from Kumo. Naruto was currently using the shroud of shadows to stay invisible and jumping from rooftop to rooftop in an attempt to find his teammates, But no luck so far.

_**Konoha Streets.**_

"_Where the hell is he?" _Both Inori and Ayase thought as they were trying to find their teammate. They had met up with Kirabi earlier. He told them that they split at the gate and that was the last time he saw them.

"Dammit this place is huge." Ayase was frustrated that they have had no luck in finding him.

"Would you like some help?" an all too familiar voice said.

"Huh?" both Inori and Ayase said as they turned and Yui.

"Yui Namikaze why would you want to help us?" Inori didn't trust anyone who just helps.

"Well I wanted because you look foolish and it's kind of sad." Both Inori and Ayase felt like a spear just went through them.

"Hey I was just kidding, Geez the reason I want to help you is, because we're just that friendly here." Yui stated.

"Well we could use some help." Ayase knew that her match with her wasn't personal and she was their best shot at finding Naruto.

"Alright let go check out some places." Yui real plan was to find out a little more on these guy and find out why Shu acted the way he did.

Naruto remembered that Omoi lost his match, He started to make his way to the hospital, he thought that his team if not at least Kirabi's team would be there.

_**Hospital.**_

Shu reached the gates of the hospital. He reached the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for a person named Omoi, he's from Kumo like me."

"Oh, here let me look it up for you...Ah he's room is 236. The stairs are down that hall, on your right." The person at the front desk pointed at the hall to the left of Shu.

"Thank you." Shu followed her directions. He soon found the room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said. Shu entered the room and he found the members of team five and his sensei, Darui.

"Shu what are you doing here." Samui said as she knew that the others were searching for him.

"Well, I thought that I should visit Omoi to see how he was doing, and I was hoping Ayase and Inori would be here." He said.

"They were here earlier this morning, but they left about an hour ago." Karui said.

"Shu they said something about looking at some stores." Darui said.

Shu nodded and was leaving the room. As he headed down the hall he saw a door open that wasn't open when he first arrived. Naturally he grew curious. Naruto looked inside and saw a boy that normally would be hyper, hooked up to several machines. Shu didn't realize that Lee's match put him in such a bad condition. The one thing that surprised him was the person that put Lee in such a bad state was in the room with him. Gaara was oozing killing intent at Lee and his sand smelled heavy with Iron.

Gaara was about to attack, he stopped with as he felt a blade on his neck, for the first time his mother failed to protect him.

"I didn't think that you would be so low as to attack a man when he's down."

"This boy was my prey yet he escape. He must DIE!" Gaara was seconds from losing it, but Shu knew how to handle a situation.

"Here, Instead of making a mess here lets settle this in the finals so that you can show everyone and please your mother." Shu put a smile on Gaara's face.

Gaara laugh a little "Ouma Shu your blood is the one I want the most." Gaara stated before he began to leave.

Lee was a wake up just before Gaara launched his attack and saw that Shu stopped him.

"Um...thank you."

"Huh your wake. Hey you alright?"

"I'm fine ah?"

"Shu, my name is Ouma Shu."

"I'm Rock Lee, Well I thank you. If you hadn't stepped in I'm not too sure what would have happen to me." Lee tried to get up, but Shu stopped him.

"Wait, you're far too injured to move."

"I must continue my training." Shu stopped Lee.

"Please, you have idea how I fe-"

"I do." Shu said. Lee was a little sceptical.

"But you have natural talent. You don't have to work hard for anything." Lee remembered Shu's match. It was very one sided.

"I had to work hard everyday. Lee, people thought I was garbage. My own parent didn't think I was good. They disown me." Lee was shock. How could someone with so much skill start out as he did.

"But I found people who knew I could be better. They worked me to the bone everyday, but they knew I could do it. Lee I'm like you. You're determine to show others wrong."

"Ouma-san I see. Looks like hard work can make something great."

"Damn right dattebayo." Shu said make Lee chuckle.

"Hahaha. Alright I'll rest for now but when I heal, I demand a match!"

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be ready."

"SUCH YOUTH!" Gai yelled who just came in the room.

"Holy shit!" Shu was scared by Gai's sudden yell.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled.

"LEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH, DO THEY BURN BRIGHT?"

"LIKE A MILLION SUNS, GAI-SENSEI."

Shu decided to get the hell out of here.

"Wait!" Gai said to Shu.

"Hai?"

"Thank you, you've rekindle Lee's flames. Young man what's your name?"

"Ouma Shu."

"Ouma Shu-kun, you are a worthy rival for Lee and I hope you are victorious."

"Wait, but aren't you Sensei of my opponent in the first round?" Shu was baffled. Why would a sensei want his student to lose.

"Neji changed, he believe in that no matter what happen, a person destiny can not be changed. He is most unyouthful."

"So in short, you want me to knock some sense into him." Gai nodded to show that Shu was right on the money.

"Don't worry I was already going to wipe the floor with him. I'll show him what hard work can do."

Gai bowed. "Arigatou."

Shu only nodded his head, and left the room.

_**Konoha Streets. Shopping district.**_

"We haven't found any sign of him." Ayase was mad. It had been several hours and the three have had no luck. It also didn't help that it was boiling hot.

"I'm sure we'll find him soon." Yui stated.

Inori was just looking at some of the objects inside some of the store's windows. She was just behind the group, and notice a square shape rock following them.

Inori informed the others and they quickly ran to a alley. The box followed them, but when it turned the box could no longer see the trio.

"Where did they go?" A person inside the box said.

Suddenly it got very bright around them. "Who turned on the lights?"

The group of three, they suddenly realized that their cover was blown.

"So why are you following us Konohamaru?" Yui stated.

"RUN AWAY!" Konohamaru yelled and his group ran down the alley. As they ran down the alley a wall of purple crystal blocked their path.

"Now you're going to answer some of our questions, right?" Yui said with a smile on her face. Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi saw the rebirth of the red death of Konoha. They would need a change of pants after this.

"If you're bored just say something jeez." Team Konohamaru just explained why they were follow the three girls.

"Onee-chan you didn't need to be so scary!"

"Sorry, it's in my blood."

"Oh man I need to take a bath." Ayase felt gross. The heat and the their interrogation of the little kids worked up a sweat.

"Me too, hey there's a bath house close by want to head there?" Both Ayase and Inori looked at each other in the face. Sure they didn't really trust Yui yet so far she's been only helpful. They both nodded.

"Lead the way." Ayase said and Yui did just that.

_**Bath house.**_

The three girls made it to the bath house and were currently getting undressed. Yui notice these large scars on Ayase's legs.

"Hey what happen to your legs?" Inori was about to say something but Ayase put a hand in front of her.

Ayase took a deep breath. "Before I lived in Kumo. when I was four a group of rogue nin attack my village. My family survived the attack, but I got hurt in the attack. I was paralyzed from the waist down. My parents took me to a doctor who said I would never walk again." Yui was about to ask a question but Ayase began to talk again.

"For six months I was stuck in a wheelchair. I felt so weak, but that all changed when this woman who seemed at first be a little drunk came to my village. She said that I could walk again if she did a surgery on me." Ayase seem to smile when she spoke about this women.

"I was a little worried at first, but I decided to do it. The woman performed the surgery and when I recovered I could walk again. One of my best friends left with her because she wanted to learn under her, my friend had lost everything in the attack so I'm glad the women took her."

"This woman didn't happen to have blond hair?" Yui could only think of one women that could do such a thing.

"Sorry I can't remember." Yui was pretty sure of who did the surgery but there are other people who are great medical nin. The girls now entered the bath.

Shu was currently just outside of a bath house he found. After running around this damn village all day he worked up a pretty bad stink.

"I guess I could take a quick bath." Shu decided to enter. He made his way inside. He bought a towel, soap, and shampoo. As he started to clean himself off. Shu stopped what he was doing because he started to hear what sounded like perverted giggling and the sound of something being written.

Shu decided to find out what was making the sound. He found a middle age man who had really long white spiking hair looking at something through the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" The middle age man screamed in shock.

"Dammit kid you shouldn't sneak up behind someone like that, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"So what are you looking at?" The older man started to laugh again

"Oh it would be a sin if I hid this from another man. Here look." The older man moved to the side to reveal a hole in the wall. Shu looked through the hole and saw a man paradise. His nose began to bleed.

"Hey kid you alright?" The middle age asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Shu was able to stop the blood coming out of his nose. Shu got himself together. He was about to say something, but he heard singing.

_Oh the wild flowers that bloomed._

_Ah, please tell me_

_Why do people fight_

_Hurting one another?_

_"Wait this song." _Shu knew of only one person who could sing like this.

_Oh the flower blooming nobly_

_What can you see from there?_

_Why can't people_

_forgive one another?_

Everyone in the bath house was now listening in, they were all in a trance listening to the song.

_The rain passed and summer_

_turned bluish_

_as one_

_You trembled faintly_

_in front of me_

_Without saying a thing_

"This song is so beautiful yet sad." The man said.

"It's nice isn't it." Shu said.

_To my withering friend_

_What are you thinking about?_

_How do you convey love_

_with those speechless leaves?_

_The summer sun clouded over_

_and the wind streamed_

_as they happen together_

_For the nameless ones_

_I'll sing the proof_

_of that they lived._

As the song finished the whole bath house erupted, cheering and praising her.

"That was amazing."

"Can you sing another song."

"Encore, encore." The bath house loved her song. Inori was getting a little embarrassed by all the attention, but this feeling soon felt as she heard a voice.

"Hey Inori, Ayase you guys there?"

"Shu!" Both of the girls yelled.

"Meet me outside."

"Hai." Both of the girls replied.

Shu now got dressed and left the men's side. Inori, Ayase, and Yui left the women's side after getting dressed. Shu didn't notice the man with white hair, had followed him.

Shu saw Inori and Ayase come out of the women's side, but Yui soon followed. When Shu saw Yui, his hatred was should have been exploding on the inside, for some reason it wasn't. There was still hatred inside him, but it was less than usual

"Ayase, Inori where have you two been, I've been looking all day for you."

"We've been looking for you all as well. Why didn't you go with Kirabi-sama, we were waiting for you there." Ayase seemed a little mad when she spoke.

"Sorry, anyway why is she with you guys?" Shu pointed at Yui.

"She help us around the village." Inori said. Shu seemed a little confused.

"I see, thank you." Shu faked his polite manners, but Yui couldn't tell, she began to blush.

"It was nothing, hey could you answer me a question? Why in the forest, did you help me?" Yui asked and Shu had to think for a few moments.

"Well from what I saw, it looked liked that snake guy was going to rape you. I couldn't watch and do nothing." He lied, but Yui couldn't tell.

"I see thank you." Yui face was almost a crimson red. Both Inori and Ayase knew why she was so red and couldn't believe it.

"My little Yui fancy seeing you here." The white haired man said. Yui's eyes widen in surprise.

"Jiraiya-sama you're back." Yui said.

"Yui I need to speak with you." Jiraiya pointed to the door and the two left.

"Who was that?" Ayase asked.

"Jiraiya of the sannin. The man that trained that bastard Minato." Shu's voice was filled with rage, but he didn't yell it.

_**Meanwhile outside. **_

Jiraiya and Yui were currently talking.

"Jiraiya-sama what are you doing here?"

"Yui, Minato gave me a mission to spy on that boy."

"Eh? Why would Tou-san give you a mission like that."

"Yui that kid is dangerous. His speed rivaled your fathers. That kid must be hiding something." Jiraiya could tell by the way he acted so far.

"But he's saved me."

"Yui for all we know that was just to get on your good side."

Yui was going to say something, but she couldn't come up with a good comeback. Shu's power in the second part of the exams was incredible. He must have been hiding something.

"Yui I'm pretty sure it's nothing, but I'll check just to make sure your crush isn't something dangerous."

"I-I-I don't have a crush on him!" Yui yelled with crimson checks.

"Please your doing the same thing your mother did when she fell in love with your father. Hey wait if this works out I could make the next part of my book." Jiraiya began to laugh like a pervert.

"You will not use me for that smut of book you call art." Yui was about to unleash the crimson fury once more.

Jiraiya gulped in fear then began to run as fast as he could. Yui soon followed him.

"What the heck was that about?" Shu who just exited the bath house with Inori and Ayase. The two girls shook their heads because they didn't have a clue as well.

"Come let's go I'm tired." Shu started to head to the hotel that they were staying at. The two girls followed after.

_**Hotel Room.**_

At the hotel Shu was currently inside Darui and his room, he was changing into his pajamas but as he took off his shirt Ayase and Inori entered the room. Inori was holding a first aid kit.

"Woah what the heck?" Naruto tried to hide his bruises, but Ayase who was now mad as hell, removed his hand and saw the scars on his body. His sides were really blue from Eden crushing him.

Both of the girls were shocked. He's been hurt before, but nothing this bad.

"Shu what happen?" Inori sounded really worried.

"During the mission a creature tried to crush me." he tried to laugh it off but they were only getting madder.

"Shu I've told you not to be so reckless, BAKA!" Ayase hated it whenever he would push himself past his limit.

"Look I'm fine, my body heals really fast. A good nights rest and I'll be fine." Naruto tried to convince them that they didn't need to worry, but to no avail.

"Inori grab Shu's legs."

"I understand." Both of the girls now got closer to Naruto.

"Wait, stay back." Naruto crawled backwards. The two girls leaped on him and restricted his movement.

"Hey let me go." Naruto tried to struggle his way out but to no success.

_**A Few Hours Laters.**_

Darui was currently outside of his hotel room that he shared with Naruto.

"_I hope Naruto didn't get into any trouble." _In the six months that he had been the leader of team four, Darui learned why even the Raikage had trouble dealing with the crazy blond.

Darui entered the room and found what appeared to be a mummy on Naruto's bed.

"What the hell?" Darui moved closer to the person and he could hear a muffled noise.

"he...e." Darui didn't hear what the person said, he moved even closer and now he heard.

"Help me, Can't breath." Darui took some of the bandages. Naruto's face was revealed and he began to talk.

"Darui-sensei thanks."

"Naruto what happen?"

"Those two overreacted and covered me up. Damn I can't move my arms."

"Why did they cover you up this much?"

"It wasn't that big of a wound." Darui stopped removing the bandages and started putting them back on.

"Why are you putting them back on." Darui didn't say anything. "Hey answer me, Dam-" Darui covered his mouth.

"Naruto you need to heal up, I'm sure you'll be fine in the morning but for now rest." Darui started to head for bed.

Naruto tried to say something but no one could hear him.

_**In the morning.**_

"You guys sucks." Naruto who was currently in his Shu form.

"Well don't hurt yourself." Darui said to his student as the three of them were heading to a training ground.

Soon Shu guided them to an area that only he knew. Whenever Naruto did a prank that piss off a lot of people, he would run to this area.

This area was very lush and there was a river running through it. As they reached the area Shu/Naruto notice something that wasn't there before. It was some kind of grave.

Interested, he wanted to see who's name was on the stone. His eyes widen in shock.

**'NARUTO NAMIKAZE' **

"They already think I'm dead, good." He laughed a little when he spoke. His team grew worry.

Inori grabbed his hand. "Inori?"

"Shu it's alright." She said to him.

"Shu you know we're always here for you." Ayase now grabbed his other hand.

"Ayase, Inori Arigatou." Shu said to the girls. Darui was surprised at how fast Shu's teammates were able to calm him down.

_"This team is going to go far." _Darui thought.

"Come on let's do some training." Shu made a familiar hand sign.

"Tai Kage bunshin no jutsu." Shu created 300 clones.

"Shu! You're going to get a headache if you make this many clones." Ayase warned him once more.

"It's fine, plus I'll be able to do a lot more with this." Shu now split the 300 into three groups.

"Alright you will work on the Kuro Lightning Armor, this group will spar with Ayase and Inori, and this group will work on that jutsu." Shu said to the clones.

"ROGER!" All the clones said at once.

"Shu you ready?" Darui now entered a fighting stance with his blade in his hand.

Shu now entered a fighting stance and summoned tiger's void.

"Bring it." Shu and Darui charged at each other.

_**Meanwhile a little bit away from the group.**_

"I knew these guys were up to something." Jiraiya was currently spying on team four from Kumo. He saw Shu use the shadow clone jutsu which of course of shocking, but it was even more shocking when Jiraiya saw just how many clone the brown hair boy made.

"This kids chakra reserves must be huge...What's this?" Jiraiya started to look at Inori and Ayase, but mostly at Inori. He started to notice the way Inori had total control over the crystals. He notice that she didn't even need to make any hand signs for the crystals to appear.

"That's one hell of control of a kekkei genkai." Jiraiya soon was wondering if it wasn't a kekkei genkai, something else.

Jiraiya now started to look at a group of clone that Shu had made and saw what appeared to be the famous Kumo Lightning Armor, but instead of it have blue lightning, it had black.

"This might be bad. What is that? Those stealing bastards." Jiraiya looked at the last set of clones. He saw them make what appeared to be a variation of the Rasengan. Jiraiya now turned back to the original Shu. He saw the clash between Shu and Darui. Both of them then started to form black lightning on their arms.

"Raiton: Double Kuro Panther." The two yelled and two large panthers made of black lightning, launch from the two. Shu were large, but Darui were larger.

Shu received the hit and his disguise faded away. Jiraiya's eyes widen wide.

_"NARUTO IS ALIVE."_ He screamed in his head.

_**Back with the group. **_

"Shu are you alright?" Darui didn't mean to put that much power in that attack.

"Hey I'm fin-"

_**"Naruto someone saw you." **_A voice said to him.

_"What where are they?" _Naruto ask.

_**"Over there to your left!" **_Shu told him then Naruto disappeared.

_**Back with Jiraiya. **_

Jiraiya was looking at Naruto, but he suddenly disappear from his view.

"Where the hell did he go?" Jiraiya search all over but saw no sign.

"You know it isn't nice to spy on people." A voice whisper in his ear. Before Jiraiya could do anything, Naruto put a chakra suppression tag on his back and a second tag that suppressed his movement. Jiraiya fell on the ground. Naruto tied his arms and legs up.

"Dammit my strength." Naruto picked up Jiraiya and brought him to the rest of the team.

When Naruto set him down he began to talk.

"Naruto what the fuck are you doing with Kumo, you're supposed to be a Konoha shinobi, you're the son of Minato fo-" Naruto zapped him with black lightning.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! THAT BASTARD IS NOT MY FATHER AND I AM NOT A MEMBER OF THIS SHITHOLE!" Naruto was furious. His team got worried. He's been mad when ever someone brought up Konoha but never this mad.

"Naruto wake up you've been brainwashed by Kumo." Jiraiya pleaded, but Naruto began to laugh like a madman.

"Brainwashed? That rich. No, I join Kumo of my own."

"But why? You would have had everything you wanted here."

"Jiraiya let me ask you something, just how many people called me Naruto?"

"Why does that matter?"

"The answer is four, that bastard, that whore, Tsunade, and Hinata Hyuuga. The rest of this fucking village call me the fucking brother of Yui-sama. No one in this village cared about me."

"Naruto we looked for five years, I myself followed thousands of tips, but I always found nothing. Your family still thinks you're alive. They care with all their heart."

"If they cared so fucking much about me then why the hell didn't they act like they had a son, they acted like they only had Yui."

"Naruto they had no choice but to focus on training and protecting Yui. Jinchuuriki are targeted by other villages when they're young."

"You think I don't know this. They failed to protect me from this shithole."

"Naruto Kumo's bribed you with power, please come to your senses."

"I can see that you won't believe me. It's time to end this." Naruto revealed his arm and summon Tiger's void. Jiraiya saw the mark on Naruto right hand and knew what it was.

"The kings mark, Naruto you-." Naruto poke Jiraiya with the blade and drained a little blood.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, but your memories of today will have to be erased." Naruto began to erased Jiraiya's memories of the past few hours. When it was done Jiraiya passed out.

"Naruto are you fine with this." Inori knew that he wasn't alright.

"Trust me I'm never been better." He changed into Shu.

"Naruto Namikaze is dead." He began to leave the training ground. His teammates soon followed.

_**A Few Hours Laters**_

Jiraiya was now waking up in the middle of a forest.

"What happen?, my head." He had a massive headache.

He made his way to the Hokage's office. When he entered the door Minato asked how his mission went.

"What mission?"

"Jiraiya-sensei don't you remember, I asked you to spy on that team from Kumo."

"I don't remember."

"You what? Bring me Yamanaka!" Minato yelled and one Anbu left. Soon the Anbu returned with Inoichi Yamanaka.

"You summon me, Hokage-sama?"

"Inoichi please search through Jiraiya's memories."

"Hai." Inoichi put a hand on Jiraiya head. He began to look through Jiraiya's memories but he couldn't find anything after he woke up in the forest.

"Hokage-sama there are no other memories after he woke up in the forest."

"What is there something blocking you from seeing more."

"No it's as if his memories were destroyed."

"What?"

"Well then Hokage-sama I'm gonna take my leave." Inoichi bowed then left.

"Minato I'll try to spy on them. I'll tell you what happens." With this Jiraiya left.

Minato sat down on his desk. "Kumo what the hell are you planning?"

_**A Few Days Later. **_

Yui's training with her father was going great. She had been able to get most of the flying thunder god jutsu down, but she was still unable to get reach the speed anywhere close to her fathers or to Shu's.

Yui was panting heavily. This jutsu took a lot of chakra to perform.

"Come on Yui I know you can do better." Minato was a little surprised at how fast she had gotten the first few steps down so easily. He was sure if he pushed Yui a little harder she would be able to master it.

"I'M TRYING!" She was about to try one more time, but she fell on the ground.

Minato was going to rush to see if she was okay, but she got up on her own and red chakra started to come out of her.

"I'm going to master this thing right here right now." She now teleported to another Kunai. She teleported to another Kunai again. Minato couldn't believe that she could call on the power of the Kyuubi already. Yui stopped teleporting and passed out on the ground. Before she hit the ground Minato caught her.

"Just as reckless as your mother." He was now wondering if Naruto would have taken after him.

Minato would push Yui even harder tomorrow because he knew without this jutsu there would be no way for her to win against Shu if the two fought.

_**Meanwhile with Team Four.**_

Shu was currently looking at the damage his new Jutsu just caused. He was pleased to see it power.

"I'll call it Void Rasengan." Shu now began to form the Jutsu once more. It was still hard to form it and Shu would need a lot of work in order to fully master it.

_**Two Weeks Later. Day of the Finals.**_

It was now the day of the finals. The whole area was packed with people from various villages. Kushina was sitting in the crowds and a woman with brown hair took the sit next to her. Kushina and the brown haired woman look at each other. They both remembered each other from the war that made Minato the first Shinobi to receive a SSS-rank in the Bingo book.

"You are!" the two woman said.

"My the red death of Konoha, I didn't expect to sit next to you." Haruka said.

"Haruka why are you here?" Kushina fought this women in the war. It was the first time she had a draw with a opponent.

"What? I can't be here for my son." Kushina eyes widen.

"You have a son?"

"Yup. His name is Shu." Haruka said with a smile.

Kushina decided not to ask any more questions. Kushina thought that Haruka was just like her. She wanted to see her child's success like any parent would.

Meanwhile in the Kage Stand. There were three Kages at the stand. The Kazekage, the Raikage, and the Hokage. All three were excited to see today's matches.

_**Down in the Arena.**_

All of the competitors were waiting, well almost all. There had been no sign of Sasuke Uchiha or of Dosu Kinuta.

A person now joined the genin. Genma Shiranui now began to talk.

"I have to inform you that we found Dosu Kinuta dead. So Inori Yuzuriha will advance to the second round. Now then all but Shu Ouma and Neji Hyuuga go up there." Genma point to area that was for competitors to wait until there match was up. Soon the competitors now left except for Shu and Neji. Minato thought it was time to speak.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming. The Final part of chuunin exams are about to begin." Minato said to the crowd from the Kage stand.

"Now there is one rule, there is no rules anything goes. Genma please begin the first match." Minato said.

"Very well then, The first match of the Chuunin Exams will now start." both Neji and Shu got ready.

"BEGIN!" Genma swung his arm down to signal the match to start.

End of Chapter.

_**Author Note: **_**Hey everyone. Now many people have been asking me if I will make this a Harem. Well if that is what you want then I'll make it that. Now as always any idea's for voids but now I have a need for OC so please give me your Idea's. Till next time.**


	7. Chuunin Exams 3 Finals!

I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.

Chapter Seven: Chuunin Exams Final.

_**In the stands.**_

Hiashi Hyuuga was sitting with his two daughters. He was looking forward to see that Neji would get a chance to fight a member of the village that killed his father. Hiashi, as many members of the Hyuuga clan, hated Kumo.

"Hanabi watch closely. You're about to watch a prodigy fight." Not to go against her father's wishes, Hanabi nodded and watch with a great intensity.

On the other side of the arena, the two mothers, Kushina and Haruka were talking up a storm. The two found out they actually had a lot in common.

"So we get to see your son go against last year's rookie of the year."

"Oh Shu got rookie of the year in Kumo, this will be good to see."

On one side of the arena, Jiraiya and Sarutobi were waiting for the match to begin.

"Jiraiya why are you so tense when you look at the Kumo genin?"

"I don't know sensei, something about him gives me a weird feeling." Jiraiya tried to think way the hell this gaki was bugging him so much, but he could think of nothing.

_**Neji Vs. Shu.**_

"Begin!" Genma jumped back and the two began to fight.

"**Byakugan**!" Veins popped from the area around the young Hyuuga's eyes. Shu started to get closer, he wanted to fight hand to hand.

"Fool." Neji said as he now started to attack Shu with his gentle fist. Shu saw the Neji was about to unleash a barrage of jabs, Shu had done some research on the gentle fist. He found a way to block the attacks.

As Neji began to unleash his rapid barrage of jabs, Shu pushed away the attacks before they could land a hit. Shu kept doing this and when Shu saw an opening, he gave Neji a kick to the side.

Neji got knocked down, but he rolled with the attack and quickly got back in a fighting stance. Shu wanted to know how powerful the Byakugan was.

Shu summoned the Shroud of Shadows which caused many in the stadium to wonder where he got that cloak from. The whole stadium, except those from Kumo gasped when Shu disappeared. Hiashi Hyuuga smirked a little.

"That little trick won't do you any good." He said as he was looking at Neji, but his small smiled disappeared as he saw the look on Neji's face.

"No it can't be." Both of Hiashi daughters wonder what could have spooked their normally calm father. When they looked again at Neji they couldn't believe what they saw. He looked like a he couldn't tell where Shu was. Both Hinata and Hanabi used their Byakugan and they were shocked to see that they couldn't see Shu as well.

Back down in the fighting arena Neji started sweating. "This is impossible, the byakugan can everything."

"It looks like it can't." Shu now reappeared behind Neji and place Tiger's void on his neck. Shu put too much pressure on Neji's neck and blood started to leak. "Give up."

"No I was destined to win."

"Oh shut up about this destiny crap. Here let me tell you something. I started out as what you call a failure and everyone thought I was a lost cause. Now tell me how the hell did I just beat a natural genius."

"No something must be giving you an edge." Neji was sure Shu was hiding something.

"Well I did gain something through hard work."

"Why should I listen to a member of Kumo. You bastards killed my father for what? That useless heir to the Hyuuga clan."

"That was under the rule of the Sandaime Raikage. Konoha has also done it's fair share of shady business." The Hokage started to sweat at this comment. "Also why do you hate your cousin so much?"

"Remove my headband, that will show you." Shu removed Neji's headband. Shu made a clone and the clone looked at Neji's forehead. A shocked expression was visible on the clone's face. Shu undid the clone and the Shu learned of the mark on Neji's forehead. "What the hell?"

"No matter what I do I will always be a branch member. I'm forced to serve the main family all because of this mark." Neji said in a cold tone.

"So all because of a little mark you're going to give up?" Neji was flabbergasted. How the hell could he talk like this.

"If that girl Hinata is the next heir to the Hyuuga clan, don't you think that she would get rid of that seal. I mean look at her man, do you think that she is some sort of power-hungry freak. Look here's what's going to happen. First I'm going to knock you out, second when you wake up you are going to apologize to her, third you two are going to get rid of this seal. Got it." Shu said the last part in a very demanding tone.

"Wait what?" Before Neji could say anything else, Shu delivered a blow to the back of Neji's neck.

"Ah? Winner Ouma Shu." Everyone was confused of just what they saw. Genma called the match. As paramedics went to pick up Neji, Shu handed them a scroll.

"When he wakes up, give him this." the medical nin took the scroll and promised they would give it to Neji. Shu now left the arena.

_**Samui Vs. Yui Namikaze.**_

"Samui of Kumo and Yui Namikaze come down here." Genma call the next matches competitors down. Both Yui and Samui came down to the arena. Both of them got in a fighting stance.

In the stands Kushina and Haruka were talking.

"So now we get to see your daughter, I wonder if I'm going to see the rebirth of the Red death."

"Oh watch you'll see." Kushina said with a smile on her face.

Genma saw that the two were ready. "Begin." Gemma moved out-of-the-way and the two started their fight.

Yui didn't want to waste too much chakra. She made a golden chain appeared from the ground. Yui ordered the chain to wrap around Samui, but Samui avoided the chain then she created several hand signs.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **(Water style: water dragon)." Samui created a dragon made of water and instead of the dragon launching itself at enemy. This one opened its mouth and unleashed a volley of water bullets.

Yui didn't expect that, but she now began to avoid the attack. Yui started to run from the attack. When Samui stop the attack, (because it was have no affect) Yui now rushed at Samui, she created four clones.

Yui and her clones circle around Samui. They all made the same hand signs. "Wind style: Drilling Air Bullet." They all said and they all launched a bullet of compressed air at Samui.

Samui quickly made several hand signs. "**Suirō no Jutsu** (Water prison jutsu)." Samui surrounded herself in a sphere of water that was stronger than steel. The attacks failed to hit her and dust was blown up into the air.

Yui saw that Samui couldn't move. She undid her clones to create a small smokescreen. The people in the stadium heard the sound of spiraling chakra. Many of the jounin knew that sound.

Yui burst out of the smoke and charged at Samui, who was still in the sphere of water. There was a blue sphere in Yui's hand. She thrusted her right arm at the sphere of water.

"**Rasengan!**" The blue sphere broke through the sphere of water and hit Samui.

Or so she thought. When Samui was hit, her skin and body turned into water.

"**Mizu Bunshin**?!" Yui didn't expect that.

"Too slow." Samui appeared in the air a few feet above the ground. On her right arm was water spinning forming a drill.

Instead of being in shock, Yui smiled. Samui was wonder why she was smirking. Samui thrusted her attack at Yui, but when she made contact with her, Yui bursted into smoke.

_"__**Bunshin**__?" _Suddenly while Samui was in thought, several gold chains wrapped around her. Yui appeared behind Samui with a Rasengan in her hand.

"Give up?" Samui knew that there was no way out for her.

"Proctor I summit." Yui released Samui.

"The winner of the match is Yui Namikaze." Genma said and the crowd started cheering.

"Yui-sama!"

"She truly is the daughter of the Yondaime."

"YUI!"

Meanwhile in the competitors stand. Shu couldn't believe what the village just did.

"This village." He said. Inori who was next to him put her hand on top of his. Shu was going to say something, but another person spoke up.

"Yup they worship the Namikaze family." A person said. Shu turned around to see a boy with black hair that was in the shape of a pineapple.

"You're a member of the Nara clan?"

"Shikamaru Nara. Nice to meet ya."

"Ouma Shu, so you were saying."

"This village is nuts about the Namikaze's. it a drag to hear this crap everyday, especially after that night."

"What night?" Shu wanted to know what exactly he was talking about.

"The night Naruto Namikaze disappeared." Shikamaru had gotten Shu's attention.

"Go on."

"Well about six years ago. There was this kid that was the twin brother to Yui. Now the kid was a prankster and I mean a prankster." Shikamaru chuckled a little as he remembered the pranks Naruto would pull.

"Now I never got to know him personally, but he seemed like a nice kid." Shikamaru seemed to be remembering something.

"Anyway one night he disappeared. Some say Shinobi from another village came here to kidnapped Yui. They say Naruto sacrifice his life to protect Yui. Other calm that he was kidnapped. Well this is what I was told."

"I see." _"Other Shinobi my ass. This village was the one that tried to end my life." _"Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." Shikamaru left the two alone. Samui now rejoined the competitor stand with Yui.

"Hey Samui you gave it your best. Nice fight, I bet I would have had trouble if I fought you."

"Oh it sound likes you think you would win?" Samui didn't like to lose.

"A round when we head back to Kumo?"

"Your on." Samui was going to show him a fight when this was all over.

"Shu they're about to call the next match." Inori said to him. Shu and everyone started to listen in.

"The next match will be Gaara no Sabaku and Kankuro no Sabaku, both of you get down here." Genma called the next matches competitors.

Instead of the two coming down to the arena. Kankuro came to the railing.

"Proctor I surrender, there's no way I could win." People in the stadium started booing.

"Why did you even come here."

"Loser!"

"Come one we paid to see you guys fight, not hear you guys talk." The crowd didn't seem like it would let up. Someone had to stop this.

"**SILENCE!**" Minato roared. The stadium grew quite. Minato showed that he was the Yondaime Hokage. That he didn't just wear a title.

After a few seconds, Genma started speaking. "Very well then, Gaara no Sabaku will advance to the second round. The next match will be Shikamaru Nara vs Temari no Sabaku. Will the competitors come down here."

_**Temari vs Shikamaru.**_

Both Shikamaru and Temari met at the center of the arena.

Genma saw that they were ready. "Began." He moved away. Temari pulled out her fan and launched an attack of sharp wind. Shikamaru lazily moved. Shikamaru threw several kunai with explosive tag and several kunai of another kind in the air. Temari blast the kunai with explosive tags on them away and they scattered around the arena. Several small sections of the ground were blown into the air. Shikamaru tried to catch Temari with his Kagemane no Jutsu, but Temari moved .

"Dammit." Shikamaru cursed that his Jutsu missed.

"You're going to need a lot more than that if you want to catch me." Temari now knew just how far Shikamaru's shadow could stretch. If she stayed at least this far she wouldn't get caught in that jutsu.

Or so she thought. As Temari was about to attack, her body couldn't move.

"What the hell?" She struggle to see if she could move, but it was all futile.

"Shadow possession complete." Shikamaru got up and whatever movement he did, Temari did as well.

In the stand many were wondering just how did Shikamaru get a hold of Temari. Two jounin of the rookie nine of Konoha. Asuma and kurenai were talking about the smoker's student.

"Wow I didn't expect that from Shikamaru." Asuma started laughing "what?"

"That kid may be lazy, but that kid is a genius. I've never beaten him in a game a shoga."

"What? You must have went easy on him." Kurenai knew that Asuma was one of the best Shoga player in the village.

"No I went all out and still couldn't even take a single piece. Actually I wanted to see how smart he was, but he won't do crap if he's thinks its work. I gave him a test in the form of a puzzle. His IQ is over 200."

"200! Are you serious?"

"I'm not joking." Kurenai dropped the subject altogether and now went back to watching.

In the arena Shikamaru now made a few hand signs. "**Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu **(Shadow strangulation jutsu)." Streaks of shadows now began to wrap around Temari's body. Soon it started to crush her.

"Da-dammit." She tried all she could, but nothing was working. Soon Temari's vision started fade. When Temari was on the verge of losing consciousness, the pressure stopped and she was gasping for air.

"Dammit I'm out of chakra. Proctor I summit." Shikamaru said. A moment of silence occurred.

"EHHHH!" The hold stadium yelled.

Genma was shocked by his state, but he soon recovered. "Winner of the match, Temari no Sabaku."

In the Kage stand, the three were not surprised.

"The kid knows when the battle is lost, that a very rare quality for a genin." The Raikage said.

"The Nara clan always give us genius shinobi, but only a few reaches Shikamaru level." Minato just wishes members of the Nara clan just worked a little harder.

Shikamaru now returned to the competitors stand and he was confronted by his two teammates.

"Shikamaru why the hell did you give up? Just a little more and you would have won." Ino couldn't believe how close victory was for the him and he just give it up.

"Look I was out of chakra and it was too much of a drag."

"He made a good choice." Shu said to his friends from Kumo. "Anyway Karui your match is next."

"Yeah I'm gonna get some payback for Omoi." She held her fist up to show that she was pumped up.

"Careful this kid showed a lot more skill than a normal genin." Samui remembered the math between Sai and Omoi, it was almost one-sided as if he was just toying with Omoi.

"Don't worry you guys aren't the only ones that did training this month."

"Will Sai and Karui of Kumo come down here." Genma called the next match.

"Good luck." Inori said to Karui as she went down.

"Thanks."

_**Sai vs. Karui. **_

The two met at the center. Karui had a determin look in her eyes. Sai on the other hand just had a plain look on his now raised his hand and yelled "Begin!" as Genma jumped out of the way.

Karui didn't waste no time in beginning her attack. As soon as the match started, Karui pulled out her sword. She charged at the pale black haired boy, but that plain look disappeared. In it place Sai put a more serious look.

Sai and Karui entered a bind. Sai spun his body to the left and with his motion kicked Karui to the left. Karui stepped a few feet then recovered from the attack. She then infused her blade with Raiton chakra and launched herself once more at Sai. Sai saw the blade, which now had sparks of lightning around it. He began to avoid all the attack that Karui was unleashing.

Sai moved a couple of meters away from Karui and had put enough space between her to pull out a scroll. He began to draw several beast on the scroll.

"**Chōjū Giga** (Super beast scroll.)" Several beast launched themselves at Karui. Karui began to defeat each one of the beast, but Sai kept making more.

"_This isn't going to end well." _Karui knew that if she couldn't hit this guy soon, she would be overrunned. Karui made a few hand signs and two clones of her appeared. The clones began to clear a way.

As the clones were clearing out the beings made of ink, Karui now went after Sai. Sai saw that Karui was coming closer to him. He created two clones to fight against Karui. Karui's clones were able to defeat all the beast that Sai had made and were now rushing to rejoin the original.

The pairs of three had their own person to fight. One of Karui's clone had lost to Sai's, but when Karui's clone was hit it turned into lightning destroying Sai's. One of Sai's clones was defeated my Karui's clone, but as the Ink from Sai's clone got on Karui's clone, the ink turned read and exploded destroying Karui's clone.

Now it was just the original Karui and Sai. Both of them now began a new assault.

Karui began a new assault. She was unleashing rapid barrage of slashes at Sai. Sai was put on the defensive, he was a opening in Karui fighting style. When Karui attempt to slash Sai horizontally, Sai bended his body backward and when Karui's blade passed Sai gave a kicked to Karui's chin.

Karui tried to recover from the blow, but Sai began unleashing a barrage of taijutsu. Karui tried to block, but she was too tired. Sai gave one last powerful punch. Karui's body went limp and began to fall.

Karui landed on the ground, she was knocked out. Sai had done a serious amount of damage on her.

Genma saw that the match was over. "The winner of the match is Sai." Medical nin now began to attend to the red hair girl.

Shu in the competitors stand was a mad at Sai. Sai didn't even let up in his assault when Karui couldn't react in time to stop some of the attack.

"That kid." He gripped the rail.

"Shu. Please calm yourself." Inori saw his rage growing.

"Sorry Inori." Shu put a smile on his face as he apologize to the pink hair girl. Inori could still tell that he was mad.

A few minutes passed and nothing was happening. Soon people started asking questions. In the Kage stand, the Raikage and the Kazekage were getting impatient.

"Hokage-dono when is the next match going to start?" The Kazekage asked.

"I want to see some action." The Raikage said.

"Well you see, there's been no sign of Sasuke Uchiha." Minato said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Then remove him from the tournament." The Raikage stated.

"Wait but surely this crowd must want to see him fight." The Kazekage said.

"Why would that matter? If a person can not be on time for such an event, then that person has no right to in this tournament." The Raikage said with a very serious tone.

"Look here's a deal, we'll keep Sasuke in the tournament, but he will not be allowed to be promoted to Chuunin." Minato stated.

"That sounds fair." The Kazekage said.

"Very well then, but I still say he should be taken out." The raikage couldn't believe that the Hokage just gave a genin such a break even if he is the last of the Uchiha.

Minato told a ANBU member to tell Genma. The man let the Hokage's side and jumped down to Genma.

"Really, very well then." Genma received the message. He looked at the crowd. "The match between Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame will be postponed until later, so we will start the second round of the Chuunin exams. Ouma Shu and Yui Namikaze come down here." Genma called the next match.

Yui moved to the center of the arena. Shu was about head down, but Inori grabbed his hand.

"Inori?" He saw a worried look on her face. "Don't worry I'm gonna show them on what they missed." He left her hand and headed down to the arena.

Now at the center of the arena the two met waiting for the match to start.

There was a lot of chatter in the stands, Haruka and Kushina were actually talking a lot.

"This is going to be good." Haruka knew that this fight was going to be long.

"Oh I'm sure it will be a good fight, but I'm sure Yui will win." Kushina said with a smug tone, Haruka eyebrow twitched.

"Oh why do you say that?"

"Well just watch the match."

"Bet you 2000 ryo my son kicks your daughter ass."

"Deal." Kushina and Haruka both shaked on it to seal the deal. Meanwhile a few sections Yugito, Ayase, Omoi, and Killer bee, along with a few others were watching very closely.

"Shu please don't let your anger blind you." Ayase knew that his rage was boiling inside.

"Ayase have more faith in him." Yugito was sure that Shu would be able to stay calm.

"Yeah trust the boy a little." Killer bee said in a very hip beat.

"You're right." Ayase now went back to watching the match. Meanwhile a few of the members next to the familiar group from Kumo began to talk.

"Shu gonna kick some ass." a woman with green hair said.

"Boy you've taken a liking to him haven't you Tomoyo." a man with black hair.

"Shut it Yuzuru." The green haired woman said and the two now went back to watching the center.

Now in the arena Genma saw the two were ready, he raised his right arm up. Before Genma could start the match Yui spoke.

She Pointed at Shu. "If I win this match Y-y-you have to take me out to dinner." several seconds of silence formed in the stadium.

"Eh, EHHHHHHHH!" the stadium yelled.

"That bastard is trying to steal Yui from us."

"He must die." Other words alone these line were being yelled.

The rail that Inori had held, turned into crystal and snapped off. Several of the other competitors grew fearful of Inori.

"It would seem that your daughter is found of my son." Haruka was shocked by the sudden confession.

"It would seem so." Kushina had done some bold stuff in her days, but Yui just put the icing on the cake.

In the Kage stand the Raikage was laughing his ass off, he banged the left side of his chair and broke it.

Minato was shocked at Yui's bold actions. The Kazekage was unfazed.

"Kotowaru." Shu said.

"Eh?" Yui said. Soon the stadium got quiet

"What? Is my daughter not good enough!" Minato was shocked to see that his daughter was just rejected.

"No it not that? Ahh what the hell did I do to deserve to this?"

"Shu don't you dare lose!" Ayase yelled from the stands. Before Shu could replied Yui spoke.

"Proctor please start the match." Yui said in a dark tone.

"Eh. Yui are you alright?" Genma was a fool.

Yui began to laugh "I'm fine, it won't matter what he says if he can't move."

"Oh shit." Shu actually felt fear. He learned why Yui was being called the second coming of the red death of Konoha.

"Very well then, let the match begin!" Genma got the hell out of there.

_**Yui Namikaze vs Ouma Shu. **_

Yui and Shu began their fight. Both of them pulled out a kunai, but Shu saw that Yui's kunai wasn't normal. It was one that the Yondaime Hokage uses in his jutsu that made him be known as the yellow flash.

Shu began a taijutsu assault. Yui was blocking all of his kick and punches. Soon Shu put some distance between him and Yui. Shu began to form several hand signs. "**Fūton: ReppūshōGale** (Gale palm)." A large gust of wind hit Yui and actually started to hit members of the crowd. Yui send chakra to her feet so she would stick to the ground.

Shu didn't stop his attack he did several hand signs "raiton: Kuro panther." A panther made of black lightning leaped itself at Yui, Yui avoided the attack.

Yui decided to go on the offensive. She now summoned several clones. The clones charged at Shu. Shu began to wipe out the clones one by one, but when he defeated one of Yui's clones smoke would appear, blocking his vision.

In the crowd Kakashi had joined Asuma and Kurenai.

"Kakashi you're late." Kurenai said to the masked shinobi.

"Sorry anyway I put Sasuke in the competitors stand, so what I missed."

"The princess found a prince." Asuma said.

"What?"

"The girl confessed to her opponent." Kurenai said, Kakashi looked down and saw she was fighting Shu.

"Oh great." Suddenly they saw that smoke appeared on the field and they watched closely.

Shu started to hear the noise of spiraling chakra. Yui appeared out of the smoke with a Rasengan in her hand. As she moved to attack, Shu moved to the right avoiding the attack by mere centimeter.

Shu suddenly struck Yui with a punch to the gut, but she busted into smoke. Shu suddenly used the lightning armor jutsu and avoid several golden chain that tried to grab him.

Shu now attack Yui with a greater speed and strength. Before Shu was able to hit her Yui suddenly disappeared in a flash of red, the whole crowd cheered as they saw this. Shu quickly scanned around looking for Yui. By impulse Shu moved his hand, with the kunai in hand to his back blocking an attack from. The crowd was unable to keep up with the fight. All they saw was a red and blue flashes clashing together. Kakashi remembered a fight like this long ago. The Raikage and the Hokage felt like they were watching a rerun. Yui's and Shu's fight looked a lot like the fight that the A and Minato had so many years ago.

Sasuke was watching the match with envy clearly in his eyes. _"Why does Yui get all this special training, she does it for what? Oh that right to bring home that loser Naruto." _Sasuke wanted to gain the more power so he could kill his brother, itachi. He believed that he was the one who should be trained by the Hokage, even if Yui is his daughter. His cause was more noble.

_**Meanwhile outside of Konoha.**_

There was a force made up of Oto, Suna and G.H.Q. Waiting for the order to strike. Soon a boy who looked around 14 came up and began to talk.

"We will now begin to move out, but I and Mana will move ahead of the group." Triton said as he now moved from the group. He and mana jumped over the gates of Konoha.

_**Back in the arena.**_

Shu kept trying to hit Yui, but she would always slip away. Yui kept playing cat and mouse with Shu. Suddenly Shu lightning armor changed from blue to black.

"Shu, so you've advance beyond me already." The Raikage saw something that he had tried to make, but could not.

Shu speed now was now able to grab Yui. He grabbed her by the leg and fling her across the arena. Before she made contact with the wall, Yui teleported to the other side and recovered. Shu now charged at Yui. Big mistake. Yui timed herself and when Shu was in the right place, several chains of gold popped out of the ground and capture Shu.

"Fuck!" Shu tried to break free but it wouldn't even move. Yui began to crush his body.

"You can't escape, these chain are unbreakable." Yui said as she began to put more pressure on Shu.

The chains began to put an intense amount pressure on Shu's body. The Kuro lightning armor was beginning to fade.

"Dammit, I don't have another choice." Shu summoned Kirabi's void. Eight bits appeared around Shu. The crowd and many shinobi were wondering how Shu was able to summon these objects, if he currently no control over his body.

What happen next shocked every Konoha nin. Shu ordered the bits into attack mode and the bits ripped apart the golden chains.

Shu had broken free and now appeared behind Yui. He equipped Yugito's void and held it to the back of Yui's head.

"I win." Shu said.

"Proctor is surrender." Yui said with a sad heart.

"The winner of the match is-" before Genma could call the winner of the match everyone heard a large explosions.

At the gates of Konoha two endlaves had fired missiles at the gates allowing the enemy nin to enter the village.

"**Naruto above!**" Shu screamed in his head.

Naruto summoned Inori's void and blocked an attack by some unknown enemy.

In the competitors stand Inori saw that Shu was being attack by some unknown. She was about to jump down to help him, but a wall of crystal stopped her.

"Imoto it's isn't nice to get in the way of two boys who are about to play." Inori turned slowly to the voice. When Inori saw Mana, she charged at charged at Mana.

"My my you haven't gotten any stronger." Mana and Inori both summon blades made of crystals and began to clash

Back at the arena. The dust had settled down and Shu saw his attacker. He saw a boy around his age but he had long hair for a boy, but the thing Shu notice the most was the blade that the man was holding. It was exactly like Inori's void expect that his had a slight purple hue and Shu's was silver blue.

"Who the hell are you?" Shu asked and Gai smiled.

"Tsutsugami Gai." Gai said and Shu heard what sounded glass breaking. He turned to the source of the sound and saw Inori flying through the air.

"INORI!" Shu rushed to Inori, but was stopped by Gai attacking him.

"Remember that I am your opponent..." Gai grabbed Shu's leg and cutted off the ring Shu was wearing. Gai then threw Shu at one of the walls.

"...NARUTO NAMIKAZE." many of the Shinobi in the stadium now turn and looked to the smoke. They saw a boy with blond hair and whisker mark jump out of the smoke and began to charge at Gai.

"You've ruined everything!" Naruto's eyes turned from Blue to Red. Naruto was going to attack without holding anything back.

To be continued.


	8. A Clash of Fate

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter Eight:**A Clash of Fate.

"You've ruined everything." Naruto jumped out of the dust and entered a bind with Gai. Naruto and Gai now clashed each others blades. Their blades created sparks each time they clashed. Naruto pushed Gai away from him, then launched several metallic strips at him. Gai moved out of the way and the metallic strips cut the wall of the stadium, causing a large chunk to fall. "You're far too reckless Naruto Namikaze." Gai said as he charged at Naruto.

"That not my name!" Naruto yelled and began another clash of blades with Gai. Naruto used the lightning armor jutsu, even with Naruto's increase speed Gai was able to hold his ground.

Minato, Kushina, and Yui couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their lost family member who many thought was dead, was right in front of their eyes. Minato and Kushina were overjoyed, but that soon left as they realized that Kumo had been hiding Naruto. Minato without warning attempt to thrust a Rasengan into the Raikage's chest. A avoid the attack just in time.

"Hokage-dono what the hell are you doing?!"

"You bastard, you've made my son into one of your soldiers." Minato now started to show why he was called the yellow flash.

The Raikage now activated his lightning armor jutsu. He and the Yondaime Hokage now began their clash of speed.

In the stands just seconds after Naruto identity was revealed. Kushina was about to jump in the stands and hug her lost son, but she soon saw that he was in a battle. Kushina was about to jump in and help Naruto, but she remembered that Haruka had stolen her son.

"Woah!" Haruka only had a split second to react. She avoided an attack that crack apart several rows of chairs in the stand. Haruka turned to her attacked and saw the red death of Konoha. Kushina had out a very fine crafted blade.

"You bitch, you stole my baby." Kushina voice was filled with rage. Kushina entered a battle stance.

"Your child? Naruto is my son. You lost any right to call Naruto your son, on that night when you failed to protect him from his own village." Haruka pulled out a scroll that summoned a blade that was the same quality as Kushina.

Both of them got themselves ready to clash.

_**Meanwhile with the Sandaime Hokage. **_

Sarutobi jumped up to the roof of the stands, he was currently with his old student Jiraiya. The two were currently think of a plan to defend Konoha from the invading forces. Sarutobi was overjoyed to see that Naruto was alive, but he knew that protecting Konoha comes first. After ordering several Anbu teams to protect key areas and one team of three Anbu to secure Naruto, the Kazekage came near to him. Jiraiya thought nothing of it and left, but suddenly four sound nin created a large barrier.

"SENSEI!" Jiraiya tried to enter the barrier, but he couldn't. He looked inside and saw his former teammate. "OROCHIMARU!"

"Jiraiya go I'll deal with this." Sarutobi said.

"But-"

"JUST GO." Jiraiya now respected his sensei wishes and went to go protect the leaf.

"Kukuku now it's time for you to die." Orochimaru licked his lips.

"It's time for me to correct my mistakes."

_**Down in the arena**_

Yui was rushing to aid her brother. She suddenly saw Naruto being surrounding by sand, but Naruto broke free of the sand and look to his attacker.

Naruto saw a red head boy, who has a crazy bloodlust look in his eye.

"Ouma Shu I want your blood, mother wants your blood!" Gaara was determined to crush Naruto. Gaara didn't see Yui appear behind him. Yui gave Gaara a kick to the side causing him to side on the ground.

"Yui." Sasuke jumped down and now was standing next to his teammate.

"Sasuke, we have to help Naruto." Sasuke nodded showing he would give his support.

Gaara got up and he looked pissed. "Do not get in my WAY!" Gaara now called forth sand from the ground.

_**With Inori.**_

Mana had lead Inori away and was currently try to fighting with her little sister. Mana was just toying with Inori, she was about to deliver another attack to Inori, but she moved away as a several pillars rose from the ground followed by a combo of suiton and raiton jutsu. Ayase, Samui, a man with black hair and a woman with green hair appeared. The man and women both had CLOUD mask on. One was a tiger the other was a wolf.

"Inori are you alright." Ayase asked to the pink hair girl and offered a hand. Inori nodded and took the hand.

"Inori our sensei, Kirabi-sama, and Yugito-sama are fight the enemy nin inside the village." Ayase said to her teammate on the information.

"What about Shu?"

"He's fighting triton right now." Mana said and the others went on alert. They could tell that this girl was not to be messed with.

_**Meanwhile with Naruto.**_

Naruto was unleash a barrage of slashes. Naruto put some distance between him and Gai. He summoned Yugito void and started firing blue spheres of energy at Gai. Gai avoided the attacks with ease, three Anbu members surrounded the two.

"Both of you stand down." One of the Anbu said. Gai pulled out his own void. He shot the three Anbu members with his void, the leader's rifle. Naruto was shock to see what Gai's void did.

"A void that calls out other people's void!" Naruto soon learned that Gai's void had another ability. Inori's void created several shields and protected Naruto from a barrage that Gai's void fired at him. Gai quickly rushed to the voids that he summoned. One was a in the form of a old black powder gun with five barrels on it, another was a in the shape a three point spear with its side blades much longer than the middle blade. The final void was a pair of brass knuckles.

Gai equipped the five barrel gun first. Naruto moved out of the way of several high pressure spheres of air. Gai appeared next to Naruto and tried to stab Naruto with that new spear void. Naruto reaction time was much able to move fast enough to block the spears jab. The spear launched it side blades. Naruto switched his right hand that was holding Inori's void with his left, and with his right hand he summoned Haruka's void. He spread Open his right hand and placed his hand backward. "Pulse blast. Wide mode." Several energy waves were fired from the gauntlet, destroying the two blades. The spear Gai was holding disappeared and one of the Anbu members turned into crystal.

"The hell?" Naruto turned his head away, Gai used the brass knuckle void and Naruto was sent flying by a punch from Gai. The attack caused the young blond to go through the wall of the stadium. The only reason he still hasn't received major damage from Gai, was the protect his lightning armor jutsu gave.

"Ouma Shu get back here." Gaara just saw that Shu or Naruto just got launched through the wall. His prey was getting away.

"Not so fast." Yui appeared to the left of the redhead and deliver a kick. Gaara sand shield stopped the attack, Gaara looked at her with immense hatred.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Gaara unleashing several torrents of sand. He was about to attack, but his sand created a shield behind him to block a fireball.

"Don't forget about me." Sasuke said as he showed Gaara that he had awaken his Sharingan.

Gaara began to laugh "Omoshiroi. You two might please mother." Gaara now changed his focus from Naruto to Sasuke and Yui.

Gaara now made the whole field covered in sand. Yui teleported away and landed on the wall of the stadium. Sasuke was trying to jump away from the sand, but it caught up to him.

"Shit." Sasuke was about to be surrounded by the sand, but suddenly a red flash appeared inside then grabbed the last Uchiha. Yui and Sasuke appeared on the wall.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"No problem."

"Yui I have a plan." Sasuke told Yui his plan.

"Sounds good I'll hold him still then." Yui now summoned three clones.

Gaara saw that they were planning something. He decided he would need mother's help. Gaara created a sphere of sand and encased himself in it.

Two of the Yui created several hand signs and launched a air bullet at Gaara's dome. Gaara dome had a small crack in it. Gaara created a hand made of sand and repaired his breaking defense of sand. Gaara added two more layers of sand to protect himself.

One of Yui's clone created several chakra chains and suppressed the sand limbs Gaara made. The last one of Yui's clones had a Rasengan in her hand. She slammed it into Gaara dome of sand breaking one of the layers. The real Yui now appeared in a flash of red, behind Gaara's dome and slammed another Rasengan breaking the second layer.

"Sasuke now!" Yui yelled, suddenly you could hear the sound of a lot of chirping birds.

Sasuke now charged from the wall of the stadium and held what appeared to be lightning in his hand.

"Chidori!" Sasuke slams his jutsu into Gaara's last layer of defense.

Gaara inside suddenly felt something warm dripping down from shoulder.

"What this?" Gaara touched his shoulder and found what this warm liquid was. His eyes widen with shock.

"BLOOD, BLOOD IT'S MY BLOOD!" Gaara yelled with a fear clearly in his voice. Gaara quickly ran away from Yui and Sasuke.

"Wait." Sasuke was about to go after him, but Yui stopped him.

"Yui we need to go after him." Sasuke knew the wound he gave Gaara wasn't life threatening and with a little bit of time, Gaara would be fully healed,

"Sasuke we need to help protect the village more." Sasuke was about to say something, but they heard the sound of screaming civilians.

"Fine." He said. Yui and Sasuke were about to move when suddenly they were surrounded by several Oto Shinobi.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we have orders to capture you. Now come along with us peacefully." One of the Oto nin said to the last Uchiha.

"Fat chance." Sasuke then

_**Meanwhile with Haruka**_.

The fight between the two women that saw Naruto as their son had been moved to the roof of the stadium across from the barrier that the former Hokage had been trapped in. Both of the women didn't even let up, their was too much at stake.

"Give my back my baby!" Kushina yelled with rage in her voice.

"Naruto is my son now!" Haruka blocked several strikes that Kushina delivered to her and Haruka now fought back with several strikes that were just as strong.

Both of the women were still equally match. Neither of them seem to be letting up. The two women now entered a bind.

"Why Haruka? Why would you take my child from me." Kushina started putting in chakra in her blade to make it stronger, but Haruka did the same and she was starting to get mad at Kushina.

"How can you even say that Naruto is still your son after what you've made him feel." When Haruka said this Kushina wonder what she meant. Haruka could not believe the way Kushina acted.

"I can't believe it you don't know how he felt and you call yourself his mother." The two broke off the bind and they both began to form several hand signs.

They both unleashed a power fire jutsu at each other and the two jutsu cancel out each other. Haruka then started to put Katon chakra in her blade, Kushina did the same.

"Naruto was crying when I first got him. He thought no one wanted him. He thought that he was nothing. He thought that he was better off dead. Just how can you say that he is your son." Kushina was shock to find out that is what her son felt like.

"No that's..."

"It's the truth!" Haruka was finally able to push Kushina back. Kushina was shock, could she have really have failed to be Naruto's mother.

"Then if that the case, then when I bring him home I'll just have to make him feel welcome." Kushina now found a new and she summon several chains of chakra.

_**With the Kages**_.

The battle between the two Kages of Konoha and Kumo had dragged on to the whole village. Many people who saw the fight were only seeing a clash between a yellow and blue light.

The two of them landed in a park and Minato placed a fuuinjutsu seal on A. Suddenly A received a taijutsu combo from Minato teleporting all round A. Before Minato could deliver a barrage of Rasengan at The Raikage, A several lightning bolts from the ground. Minato avoid most of them, but one hit him.

"Dammit." Minato grunted at he felt the lightning circulate through his body.

"You've gone soft Hokage." When the two had fought before Minato was able to avoid anything, but now things were different.

"How dare you come to my village after you've corrupted my son." A though that Minato needs to know what really happen.

"Was it not this same village that threw him away? That night all I saw was a poor boy who lost everything and he needed a home. I gave him what you failed to do."

"All you did was make him another one of your tools."

"No he chooses to be my shinobi. I've never forced him."

"You lying son of a bitch." Minato now was getting serious.

_**With the Sandaime Hokage. **_

The old Kage was now in his battle armor. He knew that today was the day that his mistakes shall disappear. Orochimaru himself was sure that today he was going to kill his former master.

"Sensei come now don't bore me." Orochimaru said in a very mocking tone. Sarutobi made several hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu." Suddenly a large ape with a humanoid body appeared. Ennma was about to said something, but suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"Sarutobi there's a clash between two beings that have the power of kings? Who are they?" Both Orochimaru and Sarutobi were shocked.

"Ennma what do you mean?"

"There are two being nearby that can become the king of this world. All summoning will bow down to the king. They are able to use their comrades as tools."

"So that's the power that the Namikaze boy has." Orochimaru said.

"Naruto? He's has some sort of power?"

"Yes and as humiliating as it is, his power with it is now more powerful than me, but no matter today sensei you will die." Orochimaru open his jaw and the sword of kusanagi popped out of his mouth.

"Ennma!" Ennma turned into a staff and Sarutobi and Orochimaru began their fight.

_**With Inori. **_

The fight wasn't going to well for Inori's side. Mana seemed to have an almost limitless supplies of chakra and her control over the crystals was several time more advance then Inori's.

Ayase tried to attack Mana with several stone pillars, but none hit. Samui now tried to capture Mana in a sphere of water, but Mana gave Samui a punch to the gut instead. Samui was almost knocked out.

Karui now tried to attack Mana with her blade, but Mana created a sword of crystal and pushed her back. Wolf tried to fight Mana in close quarters, but Mana strength was much stronger than a normal human.

Tiger now formed several hand signs. Suddenly Mana view of the world changes. The members from Kumo disappeared, roots jumped out of the ground and wrapped around Mana. Tiger saw that Mana stopped moving and jump behind Mana to deliver a slash to her neck.

When Tiger slashed at Mana, her body turned into crystal. The ground below Tiger was turning into crystal. The crystal from the ground started to spread to Tiger's legs. She started to panic.

"RELEASE!" Wolf poured chakra into Tiger. Suddenly all the pain Tiger was feeling was gone.

"Dammit, she captured me in a Genjutsu." Tiger was sure her Genjutsu would be unbreakable, but yet Mana was able capture her instead.

"My did you really think a week Genjutsu of that level would trick me. You're hurting my feelings." Mana said in a very mocking tone.

Inori now jumped at Mana with crystal blades sticking out of the back of her hands. Mana avoid the attack, but Inori didn't let up. Inori continued her assault. Inori created several moving pillars of crystals that began to follow Mana. Mana was breaking several of them but Inori created more. Soon Mana was overwhelm by the sheer amount.

Mana was now being held down by crystals at her feet. Inori created a large crystal spear. She put everything she could in her throw. The spear now went through Mana and destroyed several trees behind Mana. Mana stopped moving.

Inori fell on her knees the others rushed to her. Ayase went to help her teammate.

"Inori that was amazing." Ayase didn't know Inori could do such a thing nor the fact that she could fight to ruthlessly. Before anyone could

"Imoto, I guess I can take you a little more seriously." Everyone was shock to see Mana getting up with a large hole in her chest. Mana started to laugh hysterically. Mana wound around her chest was covered in crystals and when the crystals fell off of her chest, Mana wound was fully healed. Mana rose above the ground, several crystals of all shape and sizes appeared around her.

"Ready to play imoto?" Mana said in a very mocking tone. Everyone now got ready for a second assault from Mana.

_**Back with Naruto.**_

Naruto now grabbed Gai with Haruka's void and slammed his body on the wall.

"You're dead!" Naruto unleashed a pulse blast point blank at Gai, but to Naruto's shock the attack had no effect. Gai pointed the five barrel gun at Naruto's face, but Naruto with his left hand, forced Gai's hand away. Now that Naruto was holding Gai down he equipped Ayase's void and dragged Gai across the wall. Then Naruto threw Gai at a building and unleashed several blast from Yugito void. To his shock Gai came out of it unharmed.

"Why won't he stay down." Naruto had been unleashing a fury of attacks on Gai, but nothing seem to be working.

"**Naruto you really haven't figure it out?**" Shu said in his head.

"What?"

"**God you're dumb. He's wearing a void. Look whenever you attack him several tiny silver hexagonal items appear to protect him**." Shu had been watching the fight through Naruto's mindscape.

"So how strong is it."

"**Very, I think even stronger than the shield that Inori's void makes**."

"Great."

"So it looks like you found out about my defense." Gai spoke.

"Yeah looks like I need to fight even harder."

"No because I've grown tired of this fight. This is going to end now." Gai suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell?"

"**Naruto be careful, He's bending the light waves around him.**"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"**It's means he's invisible.**"

"No shit!"

"**Naruto above!**" Shu yelled in his head and Naruto did what Shu said to do. Naruto blocked several attack from above and he still could not see Gai.

"**Naruto left**." Naruto again followed Shu's advice and block another attack. Shu kept yelling the direction that Gai was in and Naruto kept blocking.

Naruto was starting to lose this clash.

"**Naruto use Saru's void.**" Naruto quickly turned Invisible and the two who had the power of kings couldn't see each other.

"**Naruto you'll need to grab a void.**."

"Fine who's void do I need to grab?"

"**That girl over there**." Shu told him to go over to a group of Konoha Shinobi that were helping civilians.

"Got it." Naruto made his way over to a group of Konoha nin. Shu told him to go to the a blue hair Hyuuga that Naruto knew.

Hinata left the stadium after Neji lost. She was with a group that was to help protect civilians from any danger as they made their way to the shelters.

"Hinata." A voice said softly to her.

"Huh?" Hinata turned around and saw one who she thought she would never see again. Her eyes grew wide.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun." She was happy and shock, after all she too lost hope of seeing him.

"Hinata I know you have ton of questions for me, but they'll have to wait for later. I need your strength." Naruto said in a very serious tone.

"Eh my strength, But I'm not that strong."

"Hinata you're very strong, trust me." Naruto now looked at her pale white eyes.

"Eh?" Hinata was surprised to see a glowing spot on her chest appear, but she was even more shocked to see Naruto's hand enter the glowing spot on her chest. Members from Konoha, Suna, Oto, and GHQ were now looking at the two as they all saw a beautiful light.

One man who had purple hair was looking at this and was overjoyed. "This is it. The Void Light!, Its so beautiful." Segai fully found what true beauty was.

"He's over there." Gai now rushed to the source of the light to finish this fight.

Hinata let out a small moan as Naruto pulled out a small lump of crystal. The lump of crystal turned into a pair of sunglasses.

Gai who was still invisible now charged at Naruto. Gai held his blade up and as he swung down Naruto blocked it.

"I see you." Naruto said as he now looked at Gai's eyes. Naruto saw Gai through the thermal vision that Hinata's void gave. Naruto now grabbed on to Gai's wrist with his left arm and with his right he started to form a spiral blue sphere that changed into a silver sphere with a red center.

"**Void Rasengan!**" Naruto thrusted the sphere of chakra and void energy into Gai. Gai gave out a roar filled with pain. Gai was launched into a building before he was engulfed by a white sphere that was unleashing a fury of metallic strips.

"I think that did it." Naruto was now panting heavily he had used almost all his chakra from keeping up the Lightning armor jutsu for so long.

"**Naruto you need to hurry. Your friends are in danger.**" Naruto immediately responded with.

"Where are they?" Naruto already equipped Ayase's void, He couldn't use the Lightning armor or any other Jutsus today.

"**They are towards the west.**" Shu said in his Naruto's mind and he took off.

_**Meanwhile with Sandaime Hokage. **_

Sarutobi showed that even with his age he was still a force to be messed with. Orochimaru had not expected that his former sensei would be such a challenge. Orochimaru now knew that his title of the god of shinobi was not just for show.

"Looks like I'll need to get some help in order to defeat you." Orochimaru made several hand signs before two coffins popped out of the ground and Sarutobi's eyes grew widen.

"You bastard, you would interrupt the dead's eternal rest." Orochimaru began to laugh.

"Of course, I would do anything if it meant I could kill you." The coffins open. The Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju and Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju stepped out.

"Where are we?" The Hashirama spoke.

"I do not know brother, is that Sarutobi." Tobirama looked carefully at the old man and made the connection.

"It been a while, the years have not been kind to you." Hashirama said.

"Sensei it's been a long time."

"So we've been summon from the dead. Why?"

"I'm sorry sensei, because of me and my unwillingness one of my former student is trying to destroy the leaf."

"I see then you'll need to protect it." Sarutobi was shocked the Nidaime words.

"I trust you, I made you the Sandaime Hokage for nothing."

"Enough talk." Orochimaru stuck a kunai with a seal that bind a person to Orochimaru's will, inside the two Hokage's head.

"I will end this now!" Sarutobi entered a battle stance again, he was going to finish off Orochimaru or die trying.

_**Meanwhile with Haruka.**_

Haruka was in a bit of a situation. Kushina had wrapped several chains around her body and they were crushing her.

"Dammit." Haruka tried to break free, but nothing was working.

Just before Haruka blacked out the chains were cut by several bits from Killer bee's void.

"What." Kushina was shock, the only thing that ever broke her chains was the Kyuubi.

"Kaa-san you alright." Naruto grabbed Haruka.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Naruto please come to your sense." Kushina was sure that if she pressed on a little bit Naruto would come back.

Naruto gave her a glare that was a cold as the darkness of night itself. "You are not my mother!" A powerful pain in Kushina chest formed.

"Naruto, please we miss you." Kushina was about to cry.

"My only family is in Kumo. Kaa-san we need to hurry Inori and Ayase are in trouble and I'm out of chakra."

"Here I'll give you some of mine on the way there." Naruto nodded and left with Haruka.

Kushina was on her knees. "Naruto I'm sorry." She was about to fall into a depressed state, but something inside said 'it been so long, and I'm not going to let him get away.' Kushina picked herself up and now chased after the two.

_**With Yui. **_

Yui was defeating enemy after enemy. She saw Naruto flying above her using Ayase's void.

"Naruto!" She yelled out, but Naruto was unable to hear her.

"Yui."

"Okaa-san." Yui's mother met up with her.

"Yui come we're getting Naruto back." Yui nodded her head and now followed after Naruto.

_**With Gai. **_

A man with purple hair watched the fight between Naruto and Gai. He picked up the knocked out Gai.

"So he was too much for you." The Segai now left with Gai.

_**With Inori. **_

The fight against Mana had gone from bad to worse. Mana strength seemed unmatched. They were all low on chakra.

Inori still tried to land a hit, but Mana easily blocked her attack.

"Imoto you've been nothing but a disappointment. I guess it's time to say good bye." Mana grabbed Inori and threw her into a tree.

"Inori!" Ayase knew that she had to do something, but she was at her limit and so was everyone else.

"Sayonara." Mana started to form a large spear of crystal and held her arm back.

"Naruto." Inori said softly. As Mana threw the spear a large explosion occurred.

"INORI!" They all thought that was it. Several of the young kunoichi began to cry.

"Naruto!" Inori said from the smoke and several of the Kumo members were shocked to see Naruto with red eyes now holding tightly to Inori while holding the singer sword in his other hand. Haruka rushed to the others and began to heal some of them.

"Oh you have unlocked kings mode, even triton hasn't been able to unlock that. You might be a better Adam then triton." Mana was actually thinking about taking Naruto for herself.

"Inori you alright." Naruto looked at Inori with a very warm look in his eyes. Inori began to blush. She only molded her head.

Suddenly Mana created a large wall of crystal blocking a large fireball.

"Who is interrupting us."

"That would be me." A woman with blond hair jumped down. Her blond hair was in a long ponytail.

"Yugito-nee."

"Gyuuki and Matatabi felt that you guys were in danger so I came to help."

Naruto now moved Inori next with the rest of the group. "I'll be right back, just wait for me." Naruto and Haruka moved away from the group. Naruto used Kirabi's void to create a dome shield to protect them.

"Now then we can fight." Naruto summoned Haruka's void and held Inori's void with it.

Mana now charged at Naruto with a crystal blade in her her hand. Naruto blocked her attack, but because he wasn't using the lightning armor jutsu and with Mana inhuman strength, Naruto was flinged back into several trees.

Yugito and Haruka now began their assault on Mana. The two moves were perfectly in sync. Haruka would deliver a few light blow before Yugito came up and deliver several heavy blows.

"Is that all you have." Mana said who was covering her face from the attack by crossing her arms.

Suddenly a red beam hit Mana followed by a large blue sphere.

"We're just getting started." Naruto now appears next Yugito and Haruka.

"Yugito-chan let go with formation three."

"I like the way you think Haruka." Yugito and Haruka both started to run towards Mana.

Mana began to unleash a volley of crystals at the two. Haruka slashed away all the crystals aimed at her and Yugito made a large fireball that destroyed all the crystals that were aimed at her. Mana created several pillars of crystals that bend to her will. The pillars all formed around Haruka, but just before they were about to hit, a large red paw slammed down on it.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Yugito now in second Jinchuuriki form.

Yugito was unleashing a fury of powerful slashes with her cat like claws. Mana knew that fighting a Jinchuuriki was very deadly especially if that Jinchuuriki had mastered their tailed beast.

Mana seemed to be on her wits end, but all of a sudden Mana just stopped one of Yugito's slashed.

"What?"

"I've grown tried of this." Mana began to spread crystals onto Yugito right arm. Luckily due to her current state, Yugito was able to heal and the crystals fell off, but she returned to her normal form.

Mana was about to unleash a fury of crystal attacks, but several chains wrapped around her.

"Naruto hit her now." Yui and Kushina were both using their chakra chains. Naruto didn't really understand what was going on, but he knew that this was his one shot. He fused to together Haruka's, Inori's and Yugito's voids. The arm cannon now had several jagged blades sticking out of it. Naruto charged up a white sphere and three rings of energy formed. One was red, another was blue and the last one was silver.

Naruto unleashed his blast, but before hit reached Mana she was able to break free of the chains. Naruto's attack wasn't dead on, but it still did major damage. The area where her right love handle should be was now gone. Mana let out a scream of pain. Suddenly the wound was cover in crystals, but Mana still fell to her knee. She began to breath heavily.

"I underestimated you." She said while panting in between.

"Looks like we'll have to play another day." Mana suddenly jumped backwards and landed on a endlave that sped away from them.

"Dammit she's gone." Haruka said.

"Don't worry we'll get her next time." Yugito said as she now turned to see Naruto collapse on the ground.

"NARUTO!" Everyone said as they rushed to the boy.

"Hurry we need to get him to a hospital." Haruka and Kushina agree that they would put away their difference for now until Naruto was okay.

_**With the Sandaime**_.

The fight had taken a turn Orochimaru had never expected. He just witness two of the Hokages sealed away and now he was being held.

"It time for you to got to hell Orochimaru." Sarutobi said as he saw about to finish the reaper death seal.

"Not in your life." Orochimaru used his blade to stabbed Sarutobi in the back, but enmma stopped some of the blade.

As Sarutobi began to pull Orochimaru's soul, Orochimaru began to see the face of the shinigami.

"What in the hell is that."

"So you see him too, that is your death. You will forever be in the reaper belly and never find rest."

"You crazy old man, you plan on taking me with you. Don't you fear what will happen if Naruto becomes this so call king and destroy Konoha. That boy has a deep hatred for the village and this power he has could wipe out Konoha"

"Even if I die I know that the will of fire will be passed on, even if Naruto is this 'king' I know that he will do good. He is the one who's inherit my will the most." Sarutobi now was pulling Orochimaru soul as hard as he could, but he was at his limit.

"I see so if I can't kill you then I will take away your jutsu that you hold so dear." The shinigami cut off Orochimaru arms on his soul. The seal was done and a Kage died.

"Don't you dare die with a smile you crazy old man."

_"Naruto I know you'll do what is right."_ Sarutobi though before he passed on.

"Orochimaru-sama we need to leave." Tayuya said as he and jugo both picked up Orochimaru and left. The remaining forces of the invasion is beginning to thin out and many began to retreat. The invasion was over but there would be a new challenge that would await Naruto. But for now there is a state of peace.

_**Voids: **_

_**A Lovers sight, Hinata's Void:**_sunglasses with multiple types of vision: ultraviolet, infrared, polarized light and others, this void increases the users field of vision. Special Thanks to Culaio for the Idea.

_**Silver Robe, Segai's Void: **_A white robe that when the user is attack, will form thousands of small silver hexagonal shapes shields to protect the user. It is one of the strongest voids in terms of defence. It can be pierced with enough force but it can regenerate itself, Also can be launched at another person allowing them to wear the coat for the purpose of restricting their movements or to protect them from attacks. It can also bend the waves of light round the user so that it seems as if the user is off of Silver Skin from buso renkin. Special Thanks to Culaio for the Idea.

_**Spear of deception, Random Anbu's Void:**_ Was a tridon spear that could fire it's side blades as a weapon and deliver immense damage, but with it's destruction and the Anbu's death the void is forever lost. My idea

_**Wraths fist, Random Anbu #2 Void:**_ These brass knucks gave the user with an huge power up in strength, but whenever someone it hit directly with these fist they will feel a huge amount of guilt breaking their spirit, Naruto was using the Lightning armor jutsu to protect himself from this effect.

_**The winds of fate, Random Anbu #3 Void: **_This is a five barrel old black powder gun. The deeper the user takes a breath the more powerful the blast becomes. Has two firing modes. One large blast or five smaller blast, both are deadly.

_**Author note: Sorry for not updating for a while. I had to work on my IB oral in English which was worth 25% of my grade, I promise you guys a new chapter on Christmas Day as a present from me to you. As always any ideas for voids are welcome and any idea's for OC too. Till next time. **_


	9. Closure

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter Nine:** Closure

_**Hospital Room Night.**_

Naruto was currently lying down on a bed. It was dark and the only light source was the calm blue moon light coming through the window. The room seemed very peaceful except for one thing. In the corner of the room was a boy who was around Naruto's age. The boy seemed to be injured and had a crazed bloodlust look on his face.

"Ouma Shu, you will not escape me." Gaara now called forth sand from his gourd and surrounded Naruto in it.

_**Meanwhile In Naruto's Mindscape.**_

Naruto began to slowly opening his eyes and started to look at his surroundings. Naruto saw that he was in his mindscape.

"I'm here again." Naruto said as he got up from the ground and started to move.

"Yes, I called you here again." Shu appeared behind him.

"So I take it that you didn't just call me here to say hello?" Naruto replied

"You would be right again, we have some serious matters to discuss." Shu started to speak in a more serious tone.

"So what is it we need to talk about?"

"Naruto, first off I was planning to have this talk with you later when you were older, but that changed when I learned that G.H.Q has a fully matured Eve and we-" Shu was cut off by Naruto.

"Woah, wait a second. A what?" Naruto had a really confused look on his face.

"Look Naruto you currently have the potential to become a Adam, and with a Eve you can rule this world. Nothing would match your power. You could even wipe out the entire human race off of this planet, then repopulate it." Naruto looked horrified at the information he just learned.

"What! I can do that? Wait I don't want to destroy the human race."

"I know that, but remember that you're not the only one with the void genome."

"So Gai and Scrooge can become this Adam thing."

"No only Gai, Scrooge's Void Genome is incomplete." Shu said to Naruto making the boy feel a little calm.

"But I killed Gai...didn't I." Naruto was sure that there wouldn't be a problem.

"No Naruto. Your void Rasengan was going to finishing him off had he been left there, but someone picked him up and saved him." Naruto facial expression changed to trouble.

"Great. So what about this Eve. Is that woman who we fought today, was she one?" Naruto was hoping that the answer would be no.

"She is. Mana is very dangerous you would have lost against her, even if you hadn't face anyone earlier. She is what a Eve can become." Shu stated and Naruto remember his fight with Mana. Even after Mana had faced Inori, Samui, Karui, and two of Kumo's CLOUD elite shinobi Mana could still hold her own against Himself along with Haruka and Yugito. If Naruto had faced her alone he would be dead.

"Is there anyone else who is this Eve."

"Naruto the only one that I know of who can become a Eve is Inori." Naruto eye's open wide.

"What? She's a Eve."

"She can become a Eve. Naruto It's not my place to tell you, ask Inori yourself and another thi-. Looks like our time's cut short." Shu suddenly disappeared and Naruto's mindscape vanished as well.

"**Naruto I would suggest that you move now.**" Naruto soon found out that he was being covered in sand.

"Oh Crap."

"Sand Burial." Just as Gaara sand was about to crush his prey, Naruto used his Lightning Armor Jutsu and escape the sand. Before Gaara could react Naruto delivered a punch to the redhead's side. Gaara sand shield was able to block the main force of the attack due to Naruto's weaken state, but Naruto's attack forced them out of the hospital room.

Naruto saw that Gaara physical form had began to change into a half hybrid between Gaara and Shukaku.

"This isn't good."

"**Naruto we need to lure him away from the village. I know you hate this place, but there's too many civilians. Most of them haven't done anything to you.**" Shu was worry that Naruto's hatred for Konoha would corrupt his judgement and allow innocent people get to get hurt.

"Dammit I hate it when you're right." Naruto agreed to lure Gaara away. He summoned Ayase's void inorder to grab Gaara and carry him away from the village.

There were two people outside the village and they saw Gaara being dragged from Konoha.

"Crap we finally found a sign of Gaara again and he's in another fight." Temari said. Temari and Kankuro had been looking for their unstable brother for a few hours after he failed to return at any of the regr

oup points that had been made before the beginning of the invasion.

"Look if we hurry we may be able to get Gaara before he kills anyone." Kankuro knew that his own brother may kill him, but they are still family

Both of them hurried to try and stop their brother before things got out of hand.

_**Meanwhile with the Hokage.**_

The Minato knew the village was hurting. Today too many good lives were lost and the Sandaime was also lost. He had called together the Konoha council along with several important members from the Shinobi side of the village. Minato had several pressing matters at hand to deal with, along with his own personal issues. The civilians of Konoha were outraged at the fact that Konoha's defences were penetrated and the fact that there were several members from Kumo inside the meeting room. Finally someone from the council snapped. It was a member from the Hyuuga branch.

"Hokage-sama why the hell are people from Kumo here." The Hyuuga seemed to be in his mid-20's.

"Calm down. we hav-"

"Forgive me Hokage-sama I simply can not stand for this." The Hyuuga looked outraged.

"Enough, The Hokage must have a very important reason for them to be here despite our anger towards them." Hiashi Hyuuga the clan leader of the Hyuuga clan said to the branch member and the said branch member quickly grew quiet.

"Thank you Hiashi. Now on to the matter at hand. We were attack by a joint group of Shinobi from Suna, Oto, and a shinobi from a group known as G.H.Q." Minato information had caused several of the people in the council wonder why was this information so important.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because Konoha and Kumo have agreed to a alliance to destroy this group." When Minato told this several council members were shocked.

"Is this group so powerful that Konoha's own forces won't be enough." One of the councilmen said.

"Why with Kumo, do you not remember how many men we lost in the last war with them. My brother died against Kumo." another member from the civilian side of the council said.

Minato thought of an Idea of how to show everyone just how dangerous this group truly was. Minato told everyone to watch the video he was about to show.

Everyone in the room was horrified at the video they were watching. They saw a man with purple hair. He was surrounded by Seventeen members from Anbu, Konoha's elite shinobi. They watched in horror as Segai with very little effort, annihilated the Anbu in a matter of seconds. The video soon changed to a single endlave being surrounded by several Chuunin. The Chuunin all made the same hand signs and launched a fury of fireballs. The Endlave seemed to died and many of the Chuunin began to cheer in the successful assault. But it was short lived as they heard several of their comrades dying and then the surviving members looked at the blazing inferno they created. They saw the red mencing eyes of the endlave glowing and then the Endlave began to unload Kunais with some sort rapid fire Kunai launcher on its shoulder. The last two members of the group were crushed by the Endlave's arms.

The council was stunned by the video, their so call unbeatable shinobi were crushed liked ants.

"This is only a fraction of their power." The Raikage from kumo spoke and everyone suddenly felt a chill go up their spines.

"What they have something even more powerful than this?" The head of the Nara clan Shikaku Nara said.

"They created so many inhuman creatures that have unimaginable strength. They even created a beast that was the size of a tailed beast and it could hold it's ground against both the Nibi and Hachibi. I've heard tales of Orochimaru and his inhumane experiments and they have nothing on what G.H.Q. has done." The civilian side of the village really didn't understand, but the shinobi members of the council knew that this creature was powerful.

"How did you slay such a beast and where did this beast originate from." Inochi knew that Kumo had some sort of secret weapon and he might be able to find out what it is..

"It originated from a G.H.Q. base that is about two days away by walking." Many now began to doubt the Raikage. How would such a beast stay hidden from them if it was so close.

"And the one to kill it was Naruto Ouma." Minato now grew curious as to how his son killed this beast.

"How?" Minato asked. The Raikage knew the day would come when he would have to reveal the secret he had tried so hard to protect.

"Naruto has received the power of Kings." Jiraiya who was in the room choked on his breath due to the shock.

"Jiraiya-sensei what's wrong."

"Minato you fool don't you remember the story of the king of this world. A King who could use his friends as a weapon that was his unbearable crown."

"Then Naruto is-"

"Naruto is most likely no longer your son Minato, genetically speaking, but he is the child of prophecy. I'm sure of it." Jiraiya was now sure of this. He trained a boy who had the power of the creator of ninjutsu and he failed to be the child of prophecy. He knew that the tale of the King of this world is one that was several centuries older than the sage of six paths.

"But Naruto isn't the only one with the power of kings, Today we learned of another boy who had this power and not only that but G.H.Q is able to create people with the power of kings."

"So the reason you want to form an alliance is to completely destroy this group before they grow to be anymore trouble." Shikaku now realized that if they created something with this kind of power in massive numbers then the elemental nations are doomed.

"Yes we must destroy this group now before it becomes too late."

"Then we wil-" An Anbu suddenly spoke.

"Hokage-dono Naruto Namikaze's room was attack and he is now gone."

"Great can't he ever give us a break. Am I right Haruka." Yugito was tired from all the fighting earlier and she wanted to rest, but as she turned to Haruka she saw that Haruka was gone from the room. Minato notice the same with his wife who was now gone from the room.

"This meeting will continue later on." Minato said as he and the Raikage now left and began to search all over the village.

_**Meanwhile with Yui.**_

Yui was currently in a room with other members of the Konoha Nine and the Kumo genin, minus Naruto and Omoi.

"Can you tell me what Naruto was like in Kumo?" Yui had wonder how Naruto was always doing after that night. Inori and Ayase both looked at each other and thought that it would be okay if they revealed that much.

"Naruto was always determine to improve himself, he became genin of the year and alway took the harshest training that the Raikage gave him." Inori didn't mention anything about the void genome.

"Yeah he was always the won to do the craziest pranks in kumo. One time he dyed all of the CLOUD robes pink. The Kunoichi were fine with it, but the guys began a manhunt. In the end none of the CLOUD members couldn't catch him. It ended with the Raikage giving him a punch that broke several buildings. Oh but his Lightning armor jutsu protected him from most of the attack." Ayase didn't want it to seem that Kumo abused Naruto.

"I see, so can you tell me what that power was that he has?"

"No." Inori immediately said.

"Okay so what's your relationship to Naruto?" Both Ayase and Inori's faces became pink at this question.

"Well um.." Ayase was messing around with her fingers while trying to think of an answer.

"..." Inori was just staying quiet.

They suddenly heard what sounded like a wall breaking. They all turned to the source of the noise and the genin from Kumo knew what they saw even if it was only for a second.

"Naruto! Dammit it's that Jinchuuriki from Suna." Ayase said.

"What?" Yui was confused.

"No time to explain Naruto needs our help." The rest now went on to go help Naruto.

_**Back with Naruto.**_

Naruto had dragged Gaara now very far away from village, but it took most of his chakra to do so as not all of it had been restore just yet. As Naruto threw Gaara at the ground he saw that the moment Gaara touched the ground it changed into sand and Gaara sinked into it.

"Oh just freakin great." The whole ground around Naruto began to change to sand, before it could trap him, Naruto used Ayase's void to fly up. Naruto knew that if he touched the ground he would die.

Several torrents of sand rose up from the ground and began to attack. Naruto was able to dodge the torrents of sand that Gaara made. His attack were beginning to hit Naruto and soon his head filled with the delicious screams that he would hear. Soon he would prove his existence once more.

Naruto summoned Yugito's void and began to blast away at several of the torrents of sand, but even more torrents of appeared and Naruto was surrounded by the streams of sand in the sky. The torrents all around Naruto fused together and formed one single sand sphere. Inside spikes of sand formed and Gaara began to shrink the sphere.

Naruto knew that if he didn't do something soon he would be full of holes. Naruto summoned Kirabi's void the 8 bees. Naruto formed a shield around himself then ordered the bits to move rapidly in a circular orbit and expand their circle path.

Gaara suddenly saw that the long awaited screams never came and saw that his death sphere of sand broke.

"SHU OUMA!" Gaara wanted Naruto to die. Gaara now in his miniature Shukaku form now launched himself at Naruto.

"Dammit he's becoming more unstable." Naruto knew that in his state the chances of him winning against a tailed beast would be slim to none.

"**Naruto you have to hurry and do something.**" Shu knew that Naruto wasn't in his best shape and that he couldn't prolong this fight for very long.

"I'm trying got any idea that won't kill him."

"**Not a single one. Oh look up.**"

Naruto looked up and saw that Gaara had launched several hundred sand shuriken at Naruto. The shuriken were fast, but Naruto used Haruka's void and destroyed the oncoming shuriken. Naruto saw that Gaara was coming up behind him. Naruto summoned Tiger's void and the void was able to cut into Gaara's skin. Memories of Gaara terrible past started to flood into Naruto's mind.

"_You monster." _A older male who appeared to be from Suna.

"_Just die." _A woman said

"_Why? Why were you even born" _Another male said. Naruto was see what appeared to be the whole suna village now demanding Gaara's blood.

Gaara was trying his best to run away, but the scene seem all too familiar.

Naruto now saw that the boy was even betrayed by his uncle. A man who Gaara had trusted. Naruto now saw that his own father seem to not care at all for him. Naruto blood was beginning to boil. Naruto now saw that Gaara's seal had been weaken so that Shukaku would torment the boy not allowing him to sleep.

Naruto now returned after viewing Gaara's memories. Naruto looked at Gaara and saw himself inside him. He knew if it was not for Kumo Naruto would have turned out like this.

"You're just like me." Naruto said, but Gaara was horrified to see that his mother had failed to protect him again.

"_**Boy its time for you to sleep I'll deal with this one.**__"_

"_Mother?"_

"_**Gaara just go to sleep and everything will be fine.**__"_

All of a sudden the sand all around them just exploded sending Naruto flying. The sand began to surround Gaara. Naruto soon land near two people from Suna.

"What the hell did you do to Gaara?!" Kankuro saw what was happening and he knew that it wasn't good.

"What the hell did your village do to him? I've never seen a more unstable person before." Naruto already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear the truth from them.

"The village wants him dead, but they also want him to be a weapon." Temari said with her voice full of shame.

"So is that why his seal is so weak, so they can break him." Naruto was pissed at the action that Suna did to Gaara.

"We had no clue?" Neither Kankuro nor Temari knew that about Gaara's seal and always thought that Shukaku was too powerful for seals.

They all witness Shukaku appear as he towered over all the tree's.

"**Free at last bitches.**" Shukaku said. Shukaku looked down at the group of three.

Naruto on the ground knew that this situation just got worse by a lot.

"Shit." Naruto said.

_**Inside the Gates of Konoha.**_

A majority of Konoha's available shinobi were now looking for the boy. Even with this many people no one was able to find Naruto.

"Dammit where is he?" Minato wasn't about to lose his son again.

"Minato I'm sure we'll find him." Kushina had been searching frantically as well along with Haruka and other members of Kumo.

"**Free at last bitches.**" everyone was shocked to see the one tailed monster raccoon, Shukaku.

"Naruto over there." Inori said and soon everyone headed towards Shukaku.

_**Back with Naruto.**_

Naruto looked into the eyes of Shukaku. He could feel the blood lust coming from him.

"We need to move." Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari began to move away, but a wall of sand appeared behind them. Soon sand began to encase them in a sphere.

Naruto used Kirabi's void to stop the sand from crushing them, but it wouldn't last for long.

"_Dammit what the hell can I do."_

"_**Naruto you could just summon something to fight him.**__" _Shu stated wondering why Naruto was freaking out so much.

"_I don't have a damn summoning contract." _Shu began to laugh a little and Naruto started to get mad.

"_What the hell is so funny?" _Naruto couldn't see how Shu could start laughing at a time like this.

"_**Naruto you do already have a summoning contract, all you need to do is think of a powerful beast. Then you must make the hand signs and pour in a little chakra.**__"_

"_Good all I have left is a little bit of chakra."_

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto began to make several hand signs and soon slammed his right hand on the ground. The king's mark on his hand began to glow and instead of the normal markings that appear on the ground when a ninja does a summoning jutsu, several crystals shaped into markings that Naruto never saw before appeared on the ground.  
A large cloud of smoke appeared and the only thing that Shukaku could was a large pair of glowing yellow eyes and above that was a smaller pair of glowing eyes.

_**Meanwhile with the others.**_

The members of both Konoha and Kumo that were rushing to fine Naruto were shocked see a large cloud of smoke appear in front of Shukaku.

"The hell? Does Naruto have a summoning contract?" Minato earlier asked A to give him all information regarding Naruto, but he left out Naruto's abilities to use Voids and now a summoning contract.

"He doesn't have any that I'm aware of." A said as he remember when they tried to make a contract with many different summonings. All of them said that it wasn't needed and that the time will come when he can use their power.

Minato started to make several hand signs. It was the hand signs for the summoning jutsu, but the Raikage stopped him.

"Naruto doesn't want you to interfere. Believe in Naruto, he can handle this much." A said.

Minato stopped to think for a moment. "Very well, No one is allowed to interfere in this fight." Minato put his hands down and ordered everyone to not interfere.

"Tou-san you can't be serious." Yui couldn't believe what her father just said.

"Raikage-sama please we need to help him." Ayase said pleading to the A.

"This is final no one shall interfere." Both of the Kages said. Everyone only watched now.

They all saw the look of discomfort on Shukaku's face. Shukaku launched his tail at the smoke cloud and another tail that looked exactly like Shukaku's, clashed with his own. The two tails entered a power struggle.

"**The hell?**" The one tailed beast said.

When the smoke started to clear everyone was shocked at what Naruto had summoned.

"Are you serious?" One of the Konoha shinobi said.

"This is." Jiraiya couldn't believe that this is what the power of kings was capable of.

"Naruto you've grown strong." Kakashi was one of the few people who tried to train Naruto when he was in Konoha, but due to his position in Anbu he could never get much done.

As the smoke cleared Naruto's summon was revealed. He, Temari, and Kankuro stood on top of a crystal form of Shukaku.

"**Fighting fire with fire. Naruto you're full of surprises**." In truth Shu was shock that Naruto created something like this.

"**Like I'll let some fake little bitch beat me**." Shukaku was mad and he launched a air bullet, but it did nothing to the crystal Shukaku.

"Time to finish this." Naruto said as he open his eyes revealing his glowing red eyes.

The crystal Shukaku and the real Shukaku now locked each others arm. Crystals started to appear on the real Shukaku.

"**This damn virus!**" Shukaku yelled as he made the infected part of his arms fall then regenerated his arm with the sand around.

"Virus?" Minato had thought that this was shouton.

"I have a lot more to tell you." A was hoping that not everything would have to be told, but he was running out of choices.

Shukaku was forced again and again to regenerate his limbs, but his regeneration was constant.

"Dammit how do I stop this thing." Naruto was running on fumes.

"If Gaara wakes up, then Shukaku returns to the seal." Temari said.

"All I have to do is wake him up. Kankuro?" Naruto said and Kankuro responded.

"Yeah?"

"I need to borrow your strength."

"I don't understand?"

"Trust me." Naruto looked into his eyes and a glowing spot appeared on Kankuro's chest. Naruto reached inside the glowing spot and pulled out a pair of Marionette control rods.

Naruto created a clone, he handed the clone the rods and order his Shukaku to hold the real Shukaku once again.

The crystal Shukaku raised up his arms to protect Naruto from a barrage of sand shuurikin. The crystal Shukaku now was able to hold onto the real Shukaku, but this time no crystals started to form.

Naruto's clone now used Kankuro's void and several silver stings latched on to Shukaku.

"What the hell I can't move?!" Shukaku roared as he tried to move, but all efforts were in vain.

Naruto summoned Ayase's void and launched himself at Gaara. As Naruto got closer Shukaku created several torrents of sand. Naruto summoned Inori's void and cut his way through several and he soon was just a few feet away from Gaara, but Shukaku now trapped Naruto in sand. Before the sand fully encased him, Naruto let go of Inori void and with the little bit of room, he now forced his right hand out of the sand.

"Rise and shine bitch!" Naruto yelled as he gave Gaara a bone breaking punch.

Gaara's eyes open wide.

"**No! It was just getting good!**" Shukaku yelled as he began to disappear. The crystal Shukaku now began to disappear as well. Both Naruto and Gaara now began to fall. A few seconds past and many of the Kumo members wanted to go check on Naruto, but the Yondaime Raikage stopped them.

"Raikage-sama?" Haruka was the first one to try and move.

"Don't interfere. It not over yet." A said and everyone now watch.

Gaara was now looking at Naruto who was on the ground. Naruto slowly began to get up and he began to move towards Gaara. Gaara's eyes shot open with fear.

"STAY AWAY!" Naruto kept move.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Gaara you and me...we're a lot why I'm going to help you."

"Why? What the hell makes you so strong." Gaara couldn't believe that Naruto wanted to help him after everything that just happen and he wanted to know just was made Naruto so strong.

"Gaara what makes me so strong is my friends." Gaara was stunned by Naruto's words. He always thought that these 'friends' would only make one weaker, so how could Naruto's strength come from this.

"Gaara let me tell you about my past. I was once a member of this village, but this village betrayed me I won't go into details." Naruto seemed a little sad when he said this part.

"I soon ended up in Kumogakure. I met Haruka first, then A-jiji and soon I met more and more people." Naruto put on a small smile when he said this.

"I began my training under the Raikage and the main reason I trained so hard wasn't out of hatred or revenge, I wanted to protect those close to me." Naruto's words were an eye opener for the Jinchuuriki of Suna.

"I see. I don't know if I can follow that path Ouma Shu." Gaara had no one close to him, there was no way he could do the same thing as Naruto.

"It's Naruto Ouma and I think you can look you got two people right here who want to be close to you." Naruto pointed to a couple of trees and in them were Kankuro and Temari. Soon the two siblings picked up Gaara. Naruto then returned Kankuro's void. Several metallic strips entered Kankuro.

"I've had enough of this for today." Gaara's words were ones that Temari and Kankuro never expected to hear. They soon left. Naruto began to black out and fell, but the Raikage caught him.

"Always causing us trouble." He said was they left.

_**A little bit later with the Sand Siblings. **_

"Temari, Kankuro I apologize for the way I've acted." Gaara said. The two were so shocked at his words that they almost let go of Gaara. They regained their grip on Gaara and with hope now in their hearts, they began to walk down a new path that had a bright future for the three.

_**A few hours later. Konoha Hospital.**_

Naruto now began to open his eyes. He was feeling much better than the night before. As he tried to get up he felt a weight on him stopping him from moving. He looked down at his chest and saw Inori and Ayase. They were both sleeping on him.

"They must have been waiting all this time for me to wake up." Naruto said as he was gently trying to wake the two up.

"mmm.." Ayase was the first one to open her eyes. "Naruto! Are you okay? Nothings is hurting right?" Ayase's voice woke up Inori.

"I'm fine really I am." Naruto was trying to make sure that Ayase wouldn't go overboard and force him to rest all day.

"Naruto are you really alright." Inori spoke this time.

"I really am. I swear it." As Naruto was talking two Anbu member walked in.

"Naruto Namikaze, I am here to guide you to the Hokage's office." The Anbu member that spoke was wearing a Dog mask. Naruto face turned aggressive.

"First off its Naruto Ouma and second Why? What does 'that' man want with me." Naruto said with a very aggressive tone.

"Why you little-" This man was wearing a mouse mask.

"Nezumi enough!" The dog mask Anbu said and the mouse mask Anbu stopped speaking. "Naruto Ouma please come with us the Raikage is also waiting there as well."

"Very well." Naruto began to leave. Inori and Ayase were about to follow, but the mouse masked Anbu stopped them.

"Sorry only Naruto was summon. You two will have to wait."

"But-" Ayase was about to say something, but Naruto interrupted her.

"It's fine Ayase. I'll be back in a little bit." and with that Naruto began to leave.

"Naruto" Inori said quietly.

_**In the streets of Konoha.**_

Naruto was being led by the two Anbu members. As he was walking he could hear the villagers talk about him.

"It's him that failure."

"Why is he back?"

"Hey I heard it was him who beat Yui-sama."

"No way there's no way he could beat her."

The dog masked Anbu also heard the villagers and was disappointed by the way they were treating Naruto. _"Dammit he's still a member of this village." _ The dog masked Anbu also heard Naruto mutter 'this fuking village'.

_**At the Hokage's office.**_

The Hokage was in his office. His wife, daughter and teacher Jiraiya were also inside. The Raikage was also waiting inside the room with Haruka and his little brother Kirabi.

He knew that this was going to be one hell of a talk, but they had made a deal just a few minutes ago. If Naruto truly didn't want to be part of Konoha then Minato would no longer bother him. They were currently waiting for Naruto to they heard Knocking at the door.

"Come in." Minato said and Naruto entered. He had a very nasty look on his face when he saw both Minato and Kushina.

"So what do we need to talk about." He wanted this thing to be over as soon as possible.

"Naruto we've form an alliance with Konoha, in order defeat G.H.Q." A said. Naruto's was a little displeased by this news.

"I see. So why have you called me here?" Naruto knew that wouldn't be the only reason he was called here.

"The Hokage wished to see you." A said Naruto quickly got aggressive.

"Why? He threw me out all those years ago." Naruto spat out. The atmosphere in the room got heavy.

"Naruto please, I just want to talk." Minato said. Naruto rage was building on the inside.

"Fine speak." He said.

"Naruto I want to say we're sorry for that night. I'm the one who is to blame. I should hav-" Naruto couldn't take it any more.

"You should have what!? Assign some people to watch me? You don't understand anything. It wasn't just that one night this started the day you decided to train Yui only. This village treated me like I was crap when I failed to do some of the simplest things. They wouldn't help me at all and when they did most of it was false information." Naruto took several deep breaths.

"Even now this village is still the fucking same, I will not forgive you." Naruto now left the room leaving the members of the Namikaze family in shock as well as the members from Kumo.

Haruka was about to go after Naruto, but the Raikage stopped her.

"Raikage-sama?"

"He needs to cool down for a bit. I'm sure he'll be fine." A said to Haruka. "Well then Hokage-dono we can now keep Naruto and you will no longer bother him"

"I understand. A deal's a deal." Minato said with a heavy heart. These last two days had been terrible for him. He lost a very good friend the Sandaime and now his son just said that he would never return.

"Minato I know this must be hard, but for now we need to focus on defeating this G.H.Q. group." Jiraiya was also sad by the fact that his sensei was killed by his former teammate and wanted nothing less than to gut that slivering bastard Orochimaru, but they need to make this alliance.

"I know that." Minato now began to discuss the final conditions for the alliance with the Raikage.

_**Three Days Later.**_

"Lets go." a man in a black cloak that had red clouds on it said. Suddenly another man who was also wearing the same outfit joined him as they descended on Konoha.

Naruto had returned to his teammates along with other members from Kumo. When they asked why he was called up to the Hokage's office, Naruto kept quiet. Naruto had learned of the Sandaime Hokage's death which did sadden him as he was one of the few people in Konoha that he like. Sarutobi took Naruto as if he was his own grandson, He started to remember Konohamaru and was wondering how he was feeling. All this must be a big shock to the young kid.

After healing at a rate that even an Uzumaki would be shocked at. Naruto was feeling much better and he was a full power again. Within the three day break, Naruto was able to meet Hinata again. There he apologized to her for suddenly taking out her void.

Hinata told him that their was nothing to be sorry for. Naruto returned her void and when he did, Hinata felt a little sad, but Naruto left before she could say something.

He was now walking alone now down the side of the river that ran through Konoha. On the way there he saw a familiar face. It was his sister. He tried his best to just walk past her, but as he got closer Yui grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" Naruto said with a cold tone.

"Please come home."

"No." He said immediately.

"Why Naruto? We miss you, please."

"No, this place isn't my home." he responded

"Then what if you had a reason to be here?" Yui said.

"Like what?" Naruto had no idea what Yui was even thinking.

"Naruto I know we're not brother and sister anymore so-"

"Wait, what did you say?"

"We're not brother and sister anymore." Naruto began to blush. He knew what Yui was talking about, but before Naruto could say anything he suddenly grabs Yui.

"Eh...EH! Naruto I'm happy, but-"

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto suddenly said.

"Eh?" Yui now looked at Naruto and saw him holding Inori's void. There were two men in front of him. One was was holding a blade that had many teeth like spikes on it. It was the samehada.

"That sword is one of the seven swordsmen blades of the mist, who are you two?" Naruto let go of Yui and now entered a fighting stance.

The two men removed their hat that were hiding their face. Both Naruto's and Yui's eyes open wide.

"Itachi Uchiha. The man who massacred the entire Uchiha clan in one night." Yui said.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. The monster of the hidden mist. Why do I have the honor of meeting you two here?" Naruto knew this was going to be bad if S-rank missing nin came here.

"We come for the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Itachi stated.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you take her. Yui, go and get help while I hold them off."

"I can't lev-"

"Yui I'm a match for a sannin, if you don't believe me then ask Jiraiya, or Orochimaru. I can hold out for a few minutes. Trust me okay." Naruto gave that same face that not Haruka nor any of his teammates could refuse.

"Fine I'll be back." Yui said as she left.

Naruto quickly made several sign hands "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A person that was a little taller than Naruto appeared.

"Naruto you always come up with the craziest ideas." A man said. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Naruto had summon Shu. He made a body that Shu could control.

"Don't get used to it. It won't last for more than seven minutes."

"Then we'll need to kick their asses quickly." Shu summoned Inori's void and Naruto summoned Haruka void.

"Let's do this!" Naruto jumped towards Itachi and Shu went for Kisame.

To be continued.

_**Voids**_

_**The strings of fate. **_This is Kankuro's void. With it the user can control another person and force them to do whatever they think even making them speak.

_**Crystal summonings. **_This is Naruto's summoning contract. With this Naruto can create any beast he can imagine, but there is a second ability to this power and a cost.

_**Author note. **_**Hello everyone. I know I said that I would post this on Christmas, but something happen. I lost my grandpa two days before Christmas. I'm still very sad. He was always such a kind man. I know he's in a better place now, but I still miss him. Anyway I don't know when I'll do a chapter update, but I'll try and make it soon. Till next time. **


	10. Searching

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter 10:** Searching.

_**By the River of Konoha.**_

Naruto and Shu were both standing in front of two notorious missing nin. They both knew this match would be hard, but they couldn't run away.

Shu and Kisame blades clashed. Kisame was shocked by the fact that Shu was able to match his power while holding Inori's void with one hand.

"This kid." Kisame tried to absorb Shu's chakra, but nothing happens.

"What gives?" Kisame was shocked that Samehada ability to steal an opponent's chakra.

"Looks like you little trick isn't working." Shu now added a lot of energy to the singer sword and the sudden surge of power surprised Kisame. He was sent into the river.

As Kisame regain his footing on the water, Shu had launched several metallic strips.

"Shit." Kisame was able to jump out of the way. When Shu's metallic strips hit the water it caused a large splash that blocked Kisame's vision.

Shu took this chance and appeared above Kisame. He delivered a powerful punch. Kisame was sent hurtling down into the river and when he hit the river it created a large splash.

Shu was standing on a disk created by Inori's void. Kisame came up on the surface of the water.

"Okay, now I'm pissed." Kisame was really mad. Suddenly his chakra levels spiked.

"He's on par with a tailed beast." Shu could feel the power Kisame was emitting.

_**A minutes earlier. **_

Naruto jumped at Itachi. He used Haruka's void and slashed at Itachi. Itachi avoided the attack. Naruto saw that Itachi was going easy on him. He hadn't used his Sharingan yet. Big mistake. Naruto sudden disappeared from Itachi's sight.

"What?" Itachi started looking for Naruto, he starting hearing what sounded like electricity sparking.

"Kuro lariat." On Naruto's right arm was black lightning. Itachi used his Sharingan. He was able to avoid Naruto's attack by a few centimeters.

Itachi kicked Naruto, but Naruto barely felt the attack. Due to the defense that the lightning armor jutsu gave, Itachi felt his leg went numb.

"Looks like I have to take you seriously." Itachi said as he now had his Sharingan active.

Naruto began a second barrage of attacks. He appeared behind Itachi, when Naruto hit Itachi, he avoid the attack and delivered a power Katon jutsu at point blank range.

Itachi's attack created a large explosion. Two figures jumped away from the smoke and into the river.

Itachi landed near Kisame and Naruto landed near Shu. Even with the Raikage's lightning armor jutsu, a powerful Katon jutsu at point blank still caused massive damage to Naruto. There were no burns, but his pain receptors were burning.

"Naruto you alright." Shu already knew what Naruto was feeling.

"I'm fine." Naruto said as he was still on high alert.

Kisame was getting sick of waiting. He created several hand signs. "Water shark bomb jutsu." Several sharks made of water appeared and they head towards Naruto and Shu.

Naruto made several hand signs. On his right arm a panther made of black lightning appeared. "Raiton: Kuropanther."

The two jutsu clashed and entered a power struggle. The jutsus seemed evenly matched, but soon Naruto's jutsu defeated Kisame's. Itachi saw that Kisame's jutsu was about to lose so he launched a large fireball at Naruto's Kuro panther. Naruto jutsu lost to Itachi's and the fireball was headed at the two. Shu stepped into action and created a disk from Inori's void which protected them.

A cloud of black smoke was created as a result from Itachi's attack. When the smoke started to clear, Naruto started to look through it. In order to find the two. Naruto was met by two red eyes, but these eyes were not the same as the normal Sharingan. They had the same color scheme, but the way the eyes looked were not three small dots.

"_Oh Dammit."_ Naruto suddenly realized what he was looking at, but it was too late.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi used his Mangekyou Sharingan on Naruto.

Naruto saw the crystal clear blue sky suddenly turn blood red. The water below them turned as black as night. Naruto was forced on a cross.

"Welcome to Tsukuyomi. Here I control time and space. Naruto you will answer all my question." Itachi now held a sword in his hand.

"Dammit." Naruto tried to free himself from the cross, but to no avail.

"So Naruto-kun why are you a member of Kumo?" Itachi never thought that the Hokage's son would join another village.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto said with a mocking tone. Itachi wasted no time in stabbing him with a sword. Pain began to course through Naruto body.

"I'll asked again, why are you with Kumo?"

"Why the hell does it matter to you? I mean this village threw you away just like they did to me." Naruto got Itachi's attention.

"Answer me now." Itachi wanted to know what Naruto meant by thrown away. Naruto didn't say anything and Itachi stabbed him again. The pain was intense.

"I don't care what you do to me. I can handle anything you can dish out." Itachi saw that his spirit wouldn't break due to pain, but to find out the truth. He would use more drastic measures.

In front of Naruto's eyes, he saw members of Kumo appear. "What the-."

"Naruto answer my question."

"You can forget it." Naruto didn't know what was going to happen.

"Have it your way." Itachi made his Omoi.

"Naruto...please help me." The figure of Omoi said. Naruto witness Omoi being stabbed in the back by Itachi. This Omoi let out a horrifying scream.

"Omoi! You Bastard, I'll make you pay!" Naruto was letting his emotions run wild, but he heard a voice saying that none of this is real.

Naruto began to cool down, that was until Itachi slayed the Yondaime Raikage in front of his eyes.

"A-jiji!" Naruto began to hear inhuman screams of terror from the Raikage's body as it started to twitch.

"Talk" Itachi gave Naruto another chance to save himself from this pain.

"None of this is real. None of this is real. None of this is real." Naruto kept saying to himself.

"So be it." Itachi began to slay Naruto comrades once again. This seemed so real that Naruto was starting to think it was real.

He watched one by one fall. There blood dripping from their bodies, their bodies now void of life lying on the ground. Their screams would haunt Naruto's dreams. His friends were dying right in front of him. Itachi made his way to Inori. Something was beginning to boil inside of Naruto.

"Naruto." Inori said softly as Itachi ready himself to deliver a killing blow.

"Don't touch her~" Naruto said quietly, he said it so quietly that Itachi didn't hear him and was about to finish off Inori.

"I SAID, DON'T FUCKING TOUCH INORI!" Naruto yelled wiched surprised Itachi, but he was shocked to see a white pillar of light appear from Naruto's body. Itachi even more shock to see the cross where Naruto was being held started to breaking. The red sky and Black river were even cracking.

"No this is impossible. No one can break Tsukuyomi." Itachi never heard of anyone who didn't have the Sharingan breaking free from Tsukuyomi. It was too strong of a Genjutsu. Itachi started to notice a glowing mark on Naruto's hand.

"_Wait That mark, those weapons they were voids, that means."_ Itachi now knew what Naruto's power underestimate Naruto and would be very difficult to win. Itachi had also began to feel the chakra of several shinobi, all of which were above jounin. He and Kisame had to run.

Sudden the world of Tsukuyomi shattered. Naruto and Itachi returned to the real world, Shu disappeared. Itachi held his left eye in pain as blood began to flow from it. Kisame saw that Naruto was standing and Itachi was on one knee.

"Kisame we need to run NOW!" Itachi seemed to be panicking. Kisame was beginning to wonder what did this kid do to Itachi.

"Oi Itachi what happen?" Kisame never seen this type of reaction from Itachi, he could already tell it would be bad. Kisame decided to listen to Itachi and the two began to leave.

"You're not getting away." Naruto said as he began to fly up using Ayase's Void.

Naruto now in the air summoned Yugito's void, but it was different. It was black with white lines running down it. It had curved blades sticking out of it. The eight bits were summoned two of them now appeared in front of the barrel of Yugito's void. These began to spin clockwise. The next two bits appeared four feet in front of the other two these began to spin counter-clockwise. The next two bits appeared four feet in front of the other two they began to turn clockwise. The last two bits appeared four feet in front of the other two these began to spin counter-clockwise Black spheres, White spheres, Blue spheres, Red spheres, and Silver spheres appeared around Naruto.

_**Meanwhile.**_

Yui was unable to locate neither of the Kages, but she was lucky enough to find her mother and Haruka who were talking with each other. As they began to rush to aid Naruto. On the way there Kakashi saw them and joined them as well. He was informed of the situation on the way there.

"I can't believe Naruto would even try to take on two s-rank missing nin." Haruka didn't know if Naruto was brave or just being stupid. It was most likely a mixture of both.

"We need to hurry... what the heck is that?" Kushina saw several spheres of all different colors in the sky. Haruka's eyes widen with shock. She knew what these sphere's were from.

"We need to stop Naruto." Haruka started to speed up. The others didn't understand why Haruka got so worked up. They decided to just follow her.

Naruto began to collect the spheres into a large single sphere. The sphere had a white center with red around it and it had black halos circling the sphere. The bits began to speed up in their direction. Unlike before, the sphere of energy started to get smaller and be more compressed, but Naruto suddenly stopped his attack.

"Dammit, there's too many civilian." Naruto said as the attack disappeared. Yui finally returned with her help.

"Naruto where did they go?" Yui said.

"They got away." Naruto said.

"Wait how in the hell did you beat two S-Rank missing nin?" Kakashi knew there was no way that Naruto was that powerful.

"The only reason I'm still alive is because they underestimate me." Had they gone all out from the beginning, Naruto wouldn't be standing here. That and the fact that Itachi was trying to get some sort of information from Naruto so he really wasn't trying to kill him.

"Naruto you're not hurt?" Kushina asked. She knew that he might not answer.

"I'm fine." Naruto said, but the way he said it was different. It had no trace of any hatred.

"I see." Kushina was happy that he at least answered her.

"Naruto don't do something that reckless inside of a city." Haruka said.

"Kaa-san I wasn't planning on defeating them. All I was doing was buying tim-"

"Not that. Don't use that move here." She was talking about the Jinchuuriki Cannon. Naruto finally caught on.

"Oh that, sorry I lost my cool for a second." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well at least you didn't use it. How about we get something to eat?" Haruka heard Naruto stomach growl during the time they were talking.

"I wanna get some Ramen." Naruto began to drool a little.

"_He never changes." _Haruka thought as they began to leave.

"Yui we need to speak with Minato." Kushina knew that this situation was now bad. They need to report it and find out why those two men wanted Yui. Yui only agreed and they left.

_**In the Hokage's office.**_

Yui had just explained to Minato what just happen. Minato was now worried.

"I see. I'll begin an investigation to find out who this new group is." Minato said. The Raikage who was in the room discussing several matter about the alliance was also getting worried about this new group. They might target Yugito or his little brother.

Suddenly a medical nin member walks in. "Hokage-sama something terrible is happening." The women seem to be panicking

"What wrong?"

"The people who were injured in the invasion have started developing some kind of crystals on them." The Raikage immediately knew what it was.

"The Apocalypse Virus." A said which got everyone's attention.

"That is the name of the disease that your people are suffering from."

"Is there a cure?" Minato said.

"We've made a serum from the blood of Inori Yuzuriha, but it's not a complete cure." A said as the hopes of the people in the room started to fall. "...But I've heard of a medical nin who could cure any disease. If we could get Tsunade Senju to work on a cure with the data that Kumo has obtain on the Apocalypse virus, then I'm sure a cure could be found." The hope of everyone in the room grew.

"So where is Tsunade Senju?" A asked.

"After Naruto disappeared Tsunade was furious with the village and its actions. She left and said 'I'll come back when Naruto and Yui are both in the village'." Kushina didn't liked that Tsunade left. She was one of Kushina's role models as a kid. She had hoped that Tsunade would return one of these days and help look out for Naruto.

"I see, then we have the first joint operation between Konoha and Kumogakure. We will send Yui Namikaze and Naruto Ouma to retrieve Tsunade Senju."

"You want me to send out my daughter and son right after they were attacked by two S-Rank missing nin?" Minato couldn't believe what the Raikage had suggested.

"This disease will spread very rapidly and kill the host within a couple of days. Inori's blood can only fight the disease for so long. We have a a large number of cases in Kumo and we need a cure." A showed that this wasn't just something for Konoha, Kumo also badly need a cure.

"Minato let me lead this mission." A voice came from the windows. Jiraiya stepped out to reveal himself to the group.

"Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Kumo may have been our enemies in the past, but this is our chance to strengthen this new alliance." Jiraiya knew that this may be his only chance to talk to Naruto.

"With this then you should no problem with allowing this mission." The Raikage said. Minato could trust in Jiraiya's skills to keep both of them safe. That and Naruto was already powerful on his own.

"Very well then, I approve of this mission."

"Tiger, go and bring me Naruto and his team." A said and just like that a CLOUD member that was hiding in the shadow dropped down and left.

_**Ichiraku stand.**_

On the way to get some lunch Naruto had met up again with Inori and Ayase. The two girls joined Naruto and Haruka for some lunch. They had been sitting down for a few minutes and the amount of empty bowls in the Ichiraku stand were about to hit the double digits. Naruto had eaten nine bowls so far and there seemed to be no end in sight.

"Another bowl please." Naruto said. The ramen stand owner Teuchi was shocked, but he now knew one thing This was the real Naruto.

"Damn even after you've been gone for so long you still have the inhuman stomach. Just where the hell does it all go?"

"Naruto you shouldn't eat so much?" Ayase wasn't used to Naruto's stomach even after all the time they spent together.

"Naruto normally eats this amount." Inori said.

"I know, but where does it all go?"

"I use a ton of energy a day." Naruto said as he finished the tenth bowl. "That hit the spot." Naruto said as he finished his meal.

The others finished their meals and started to head out, but as the left someone confronted Naruto. It was a person around the same age as Naruto.

"Did you see Itachi Uchiha?" the person said.

"Yeah why?"

"Tell me where he went." Sasuke said with a demanding tone.

"I don't know, after our fight he and his partner left." Naruto answer him just so he would leave him alone.

"To wear?!" Sasuke wanted answers. Naruto was about to do something about to Sasuke, but someone spoke up.

"Naruto, Ayase, Inori you've been summoned by the Raikage." Tiger said as she now appeared next to the group.

"I see. Come lets go." Naruto said as he walked away from the Uchiha and start following Tiger.

"Hey. We're not done yet."

"Sorry somethings come up, I'll talk to you later when I can." Naruto said as he now left and followed Tiger as did the rest of his group.

_**Hokage's Office.**_

Naruto didn't like the fact of entering the Hokage's office, but Tiger told him that this time it would be about a mission. Before Naruto entered the room, he calmed himself down. The door opened. When Naruto saw that Yui was in the room he was able to force away a blush he had.

"Good you're here." The Raikage said as the four entered the room.

"We are about to have the first joint mission between our villages." The Raikage stated.

"I see, so we're going to take part of it." Naruto said.

"Correct Naruto. You and Ayase will go with Jiraiya and Yui to bring back Tsunade Senju."

"What about Inori?" Naruto was hoping that she wouldn't have her own mission.

"We need more of her Blood. There's a small outbreak of the Apocalypse Virus right now and Tsunade will need some of it to make a cure. I hope you're willing to give us more of your blood Inori." Inori nodded her head giving full approval to take more of her blood.

"Very well I understand, so when do we leave?" Naruto's answer shocked a lot of people in the room. Why would he be fine working with members of Konoha.

"You'll leave at 6:30 A.M. tomorrow at the east gate." Minato said.

"Very well excuse me." Naruto said as he left the room. The other members of his group excuse themselves before following after Naruto.

_**Night time**_

Naruto was currently in the Hotel room where he had been staying for the last few weeks with Darui. Darui had to return to Kumo for certain reasons, so it was just Naruto in this room now.

Naruto kept tossing and turning in his sleep. He also kept mumbling something in his sleep.

"No stop it." Naruto was reliving the memories of today. He was watching Itachi kill off his friends again.

"Stop it, stop it." Naruto was now being shaken by someone. Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily, his face was covered in sweat.

"Naruto are you okay?" Inori said. Before Naruto said anything, he suddenly hugged her. Inori started blushing.

"Naruto?" Naruto didn't say anything as he held Inori close. Inori finally returned the hug.

"Inori? Why are you here?" Naruto finally let go of her.

"I could hear you moving around." Naruto blushed a little.

"Naruto were you having a nightmare?"

"Yeah." Naruto hesitated to say at first. He never liked to show any sign of weakness.

"What was it about?"

"Everyone dies in front on my eyes and there was nothing I could do." Naruto started gripping his blanket as he spoke about his dream.

"I don't ever want that to happen. I couldn't live with myself if I let any of y-." Naruto seem so worried, he was so afraid of losing those close to him.

"Naruto." Inori called out his name and Naruto turned his head to face her. As he turned his head to face her he felt a soft warm feeling on his lips. He now realized that Inori was kissing him. The two stayed like this for a good minute.

The two finally broke apart from the kiss, both of them had a blush on their faces.

"Naruto I know you'll protect me and I'll protect you. Your not alone." Inori words were able to calmed Naruto down.

"Thanks Inori I needed that. I know I can count on you and everyone else if I need help, but I'm going to get much stronger in order to protect everyone." Naruto wouldn't let the any of them die. Naruto headed back to bed. He would need his rest for tomorrow, but because of Inori's action he had trouble sleeping. His heart wouldn't calm down.

_**The next day Konoha gates. **_

It was currently ten minutes to 6:30. The morning mist was very light. Both Ayase and Naruto were currently waiting for their other members of this mission.

"Ayase you got everything you need?" Naruto asked because she wasn't carrying a large bag this time.

"I asked Inori to help me sealed my items inside some scrolls." Ayase said as she pulled out a scroll.

"If you want I could teach you how to do it yourself." Naruto was sure it wouldn't take that long to teach her.

"Really? thanks." Ayase was happy that Naruto offered to help her.

"Well aren't you two early." a voice said. It was Jiraiya who spoke and behind him was Yui.

"Morning Naruto, Ayase." Yui said to the two.

"Morning Yui-chan." Ayase and Yui were on good terms.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything. Ayase gave him a smack to the head.

"Say something." Ayase whispered.

"Good Morning." Naruto finally said.

"Well now that that's out of the way lets head out." Jiraiya said as the group moved out. As the group made it towards the gates they saw someone there.

"Sasuke?" Yui asked and sure enough it was him.

"Gaki what do you want?" Jiraiya had a good idea of what Sasuke wanted.

"I've been ordered to join you guys, be thankful that you're going to have an elite with you." Sasuke said. Naruto and Ayase had a sweat drop form on their heads.

"Is he always like this?" Naruto asked Yui.

"I'm afraid so." Naruto knew that he might need Tsunade to treat him for a major headache

_**A little ways into the trip. **_

"So do you even know where we are going to start going Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya slipped on the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you're calling Ero-sennin?!" Jiraiya yelled.

"You. After all you are a pervert." Naruto said

"No kid, I'm no pervert. I'm the legendary pervert!" Jiraiya screamed to the heavens.

_"He even admitted to be a pervert."_ Naruto thought as now both Yui and Ayase were laughing at the two's actions.

"So back to a serious note, how do you even know where to start looking for her?" Naruto hated to do a wild goose chase.

"One of my men in my spy organization last saw her in Tanzaku town which doesn't surprise me at all."

"Why?" Naruto wanted to know if Tsunade had some special connection to this town.

"Tanzaku town is famous for drinking and gambling. Tsunade is also known by another name. The legendary sucker." A sweat drop formed on Naruto's head.

"Seriously?" Naruto decided not to press on and just follow Jiraiya.

_**That afternoon Tanzaku town. **_

The five of them had been traveling all day with some breaks here and there, but they now reached their destination, Tanzaku town. It was currently night and the city was very lively. There were several buildings that were bustling with people. The group thought it would be best if they find a place to sleep in before they began any kind of searching.

Our group made its way into the town and soon found a small inn to rest in. The prices of the rooms seemed not too expensive.

"Then one room for five then."

"Hell No!" Both Ayase and Yui responded.

"What? Is there a problem?" Jiraiya didn't think of thing which could cause a problem.

"Who in their right mind would sleep in the same room as you? You pervert." Yui yelled.

"Boys and girls shouldn't sleep in the same room together after the age of seven." Ayase said.

"What the hell!? I'm a pervert, but I'm no pedophile!" The two girls and Jiraiya kept arguing. Sasuke didn't say anything, he only 'hmph' in annoyance. Naruto went to the front desk and bought another room for the two girls, because Jiraiya didn't want to waste more money.

As the matter with the rooms were now solved Jiraiya began to speak.

"Alright kids I'm going out to do some...research. Yeah that what I'm going to do some research." Jiraiya said while having the biggest perverted smile on his face. They could immediately could already tell what he was already going to do.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jiraiya said as he left.

"I'm going out to do some training." Naruto said as he began to leave.

"Naruto wait what about helping me?" Ayase was hoping he didn't forget.

"I know Ayase. I didn't forget. Come, we need to buy some supplies before we can begin." A smile grew on Ayase's face. Ayase began to follow Naruto. Both Yui and Sasuke began to follow them.

The two were looking for a ninja tool shop. Soon they found began to look around for the supplies they'll need for Ayase's training. He also decided to grab some kunais and shurikens. Once Naruto had everything he need, he took the supplies to the cashier.

"Will that be everything?" The cashier asked Naruto.

"Yes." The cashier rung up Naruto's purchases. As both Naruto and Ayase left the store, Naruto suddenly stopped.

"It isn't nice to follow someone around." Yui and Sasuke were stunned that Naruto had sensed them. Both of the members from Konoha stepped out of their hiding spots.

"Yui, Sasuke why are you two following us?" Naruto didn't like that they followed them.

"We wanted to see what you were up you." Yui said.

"You could've have just asked." Naruto said which shocked Yui.

"But I thought you hated Konoha?"

"I do, but this is a mission and you two are my partners. For a mission to work we'll need to trust each other and have teamwork." Naruto's words shocked Ayase and Yui.

"_Naruto you're something else."_ Ayase though as she was glad that Naruto wouldn't let his hatred get in the way of the mission.

"Then can we train with you too." Yui asked.

"Sure I see why not."

_**Outside of Tanzaku Town.**_

The group had now moved to an open field just outside of the town. Naruto created a clone and began to train Ayase.

"It's actually really easy to make storage scroll. All you need to do you'll need to make this symbol." Naruto started to show her the correct stroke order for her to make the symbol. Naruto finished and told Ayase to try it. Ayase kept trying to make the correct Kanji, but she kept messing up the stroke order. Naruto created a clone to help her and now went to the other two.

"Alright so what do you want to train on?" Naruto asked Yui.

"Okaa-san wants me to improve my Kenjutsu." Yui said as she summon a sword.

"I see, then here you'll train with these guys." Naruto made three clones. "They'll tell you what you have to do." Naruto now moved towards Sasuke.

"Come with me. I need to have a talk with you."

"What is it?" The Uchiha responded.

"Just follow me." Sasuke began followed Naruto.

The two were now away from the others. "So what did you want talk about?"

"You wanted Information on Itachi, correct?"

"Yeah so you finally plan on telling me something."

"I want you to know that at your current level, Itachi would kill you." Anger began to form in Sasuke.

"I would still try to kill him."

"You'll end up dead. Which is why I want to help you."

"What?" Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's proposal.

"I want to find out what he's hiding. I mean I want to find out what this group he's working for is, but I also want to know how was he able to kill the entire Uchiha clan by himself. Think about it, the Uchiha is famous throughout the five elemental nations. So how could one man defeat the entire clan, he had to had some help."

"You're right, but how would you get him to talk?" Sasuke wonder how would they even get information from Itachi. Naruto summoned Tiger's void.

"With this I can learn a person memories and alter them." Sasuke was shocked to know that Naruto had such a tool at his disposal.

"But if I want to even hit him I'll need to have another person distract him, that would be you."

"I see, then very well I'll agree to help you, if I can kill Itachi."

"You'll have your wish, but you'll need to get much stronger." Naruto said as he now entered a fighting stance. "Which is why I will be training you. The first thing we'll need to do is improve your reaction time."

"Don't hold back." Sasuke activated his Sharingan and entered a fighting stance. Naruto suddenly disappeared from his view. He suddenly was kicked in the side.

"Come on I'm not even using my lightning armor jutsu." Sasuke quickly got up.

"I'm just getting started."

"Good."

_**Somewhere in Tanzaku Town.**_

Jiraiya was currently gambling in Tanzaku town, but he wasn't gambling for money. He was gambling for information. The game Jiraiya was play was one that need a dice. Jiraiya needed a four to win. The dice rolled on the number four.

"Dammit!" a man yelled.

"Alright I won so tell me what I want to know." Jiraiya held up a picture of Tsunade.

"Yeah, yeah. She was here alright, actually she's been coming here for the past three days at the same time."

"What time?" Jiraiya wanted to know.

"She comes around 4:00 P.M. If she's still here then I'm sure she'll be back here." The man said and said that, that was all he knew.

Jiraiya now satisfied with his answer now left the casino.

_**Meanwhile with Naruto.**_

Naruto had been push Sasuke to his limit while he had barely broke a sweat.

"I think it's time we head in." Naruto stopped his training with Sasuke.

"I think you're right." Sasuke could tell that he would need a lot more training.

"Ayase, Yui come we're heading back." Naruto dispelled his clones and the two girls joined up.

"So how was your training?" Yui asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke reaction time has improve, but he'll need a lot more work. So how was your training Yui, Ayase?" Naruto said.

"I've gotten better at kenjutsu." Yui said.

"I was able to make several sealing scrolls" Ayase said with some pride in her voice.

"Well if you ask me I think you all need a lot of improvement." A voice said behind the group. They entered a fighting stance as they turned around to find the source of the voice.

As the turned to the source of the voice, they saw a boy with blond hair and was wearing a long white collared coat. The boy also had blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto didn't like the feeling that he was getting from this kid. He summon Inori's void and prepared himself for an attack.

"There's no need to be hasty. I haven't done anything to you guys yet." The kid said, but no one let their guard down.

"True, but the fact that none of us were able to detect you and the fact that you have yet to name yourself makes you a threat." Ayase was also getting bad vibes from this as well.

"Where are my manners, My name is Yuu."

"So Yuu, why are you here?" Yui started to get a bad feeling from Yuu.

"I'm here to give Naruto a test to see if he's worthy of being an Adam."

"A what?" Sasuke spoke for the rest of the group except Naruto had no clue as to what Yuu was talking about. Sasuke decided not to waste anymore time. He threw several Kunais that had explosive tags.

Yuu raised his hand up and the Kunais stop. Yuu then waved his hand the the Kunais made a 180 degree turn and now were aimed at Naruto and his team.

Naruto summoned the Eight Bee's and created a barrier to protect his team. Naruto order the Eight bee to enter attack mode. The bits began to attack Yuu, who was avoiding them. The bits now all launch themselves at Yuu.

"You're mine." Naruto said as he saw no way that Yuu could avoid the attack. As the bits got closer Yuu turned into several metallic strips and reappeared several feet away.

"Well Naruto you've surpassed our expectations. There will more test to come, but for now it's time to say goodbye." A purple portal appeared behind Yuu and he entered it.

"Wait!" Naruto tried to enter the portal, but it closed itself.

"Dammit." Naruto hit the ground in frustration.

"Come on we should go." Ayase didn't want to see that person again. Naruto nodded and started heading back to Tanzaku town.

_**Tanzaku Inn.**_

As the four of them made it to the Inn they met Jiraiya in the main lobby.

"Where the hell were you?"

"We were doing some training." Naruto answered.

"Did something happen."

"No." Naruto said which made the other wonder why he wouldn't speak about the fight with Yuu.

"I see, well you don't seem to be hurt. Anyway I think I've located Tsunade."

"Think?" Is what everyone said.

"Well she appears to come to this one casino and hopefully she'll go there tomorrow."

"So we're just going just going to wait there until she comes?" Ayase asked.

"Correct so now it's time to sleep." And with that Jiraiya headed to the his room.

"We should rest as well." Yui said. The others agreed and start to head to bed.

_**The Next Day.**_

The group from Konoha and Kumo had now headed to the casino. Because of the fact that only Jiraiya was allowed inside the casino, the other decided to spit and search the surrounding area. Yui went with Sasuke and Naruto was with Ayase.

"Hey Naruto can we check out this store." Ayase saw a clothing store.

"Sure I guess." Naruto said. Ayase grabbed his hand and dragged him into the store.

Ayase was enjoying looking at all the clothing inside the store and wanted to buy a lot of clothes. She suddenly remembered that she used up a lot of money in Konoha and her wallet was very low.

"Ayase are you alright?" Naruto saw that she was looking sad.

"It's nothing." She said, but Naruto already figured it out. As Ayase was putting the clothes that she couldn't buy, Naruto picked them up and bought them without Ayase knowing.

Ayase who was waiting for her teammate was shocked when Naruto handed her a bag full of clothing.

"Naruto did you buy this?"

"Yeah."

"Here I'll pay you back when we get back to Kumo."

"There's no need. Think of it as a gift."

"But I haven't done anything."

"Well think of it as thanks for always watching after me." Naruto notice how she was always worried about his health and always scolded him whenever he got hurt.

"A-a-arigatou." Ayase face had a deep red hue.

"Ayase-chan." a voice said which caught both of Naruto's and Ayase's attention. When Ayase saw the person who was calling out to her she was shocked.

"Hare-chan." Soon tears began to form in Ayase's eyes.

"It is you Ayase-chan." Soon this girl rushed to Ayase and embraced her. Ayase returned the hug. Soon the girls separated.

"Naruto this is Hare Menjou. She my friend from my home town."

"I see, nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"Wait you wouldn't happen to be Naruto Namikaze?" Hare asked.

"I was, but that not my name anymore." Naruto said. A smile grew on Hare's face.

"Tsunade-sama will be please to hear about this."

"Tsunade? You know where she is." Naruto asked Hare who laugh a little.

"Of course I know where she is. I'm her student after all. Oh here she comes now." Hare pointed to two people behind her.

Tsunade saw that Hare was hugging someone. "Huh? Hare did you find one of your old friends?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama, oh you won't believe who I found." Hare said with a very happy tone in her voice.

As Tsunade and Shizune got closer they were shock to see a blond child next to Hare.

"N-Naruto?" Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hello obaa-chan." Naruto said. Tsunade rushed and hugged Naruto.

After several seconds Tsunade spoke. "Naruto where have you bee-" Tsunade saw Naruto's headband "Naruto why are you a member of Kumo?" She released a power killing intent.

"_Shit!" _Naruto thought as he could now tell that Tsunade was pissed.

End of Chapter.

_**Author note.**__** So some people thought that the crystal summonings were not good. If you think that, then what should I replace it with. Any idea's are welcome. As always I'm open to new ideas for voids. Till next time.**_


	11. The Three Sannin

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter 11:**The Three Sannin.

_**Tanzaku Town.**_

"So Naruto, care to tell me why you're wearing a Kumo headband?" Tsunade of the legendary three sannin said to Naruto.

"Obaa-chan please stop, my head's going to explode." Tsunade was currently putting a lot of pressure on Naruto's head with her fist.

"After you answer my question."

"I'm a Shinobi of Kumo now." Naruto said that part really fast so Tsunade would let go of his head, which she didn't.  
"Naruto why are you part of Kumo, you should be a Kon-"

"Don't give me that same bullshit that Jiraiya was just saying." Naruto looked really mad. "If I was meant to be a Konoha Shinobi then I wouldn't have been chased out of it would I."

"Man I really need a drink now." Tsunade said as she let go of Naruto.

"TSUNADE!" Both Jiraiya and Yui yelled as they came to see what the noise was all about.

"You don't have to yell."

"Sorry, anyway Tsunade we have some terrible news." Jiraiya wanted her to know of the invasion.

"I know about Konoha and the invasion, our old teammate told me when he was asking for help in restoring his arms."

"Did that snake bastard tell you, that he killed Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya knew that Orochimaru would most likely lie.

"He did, which is why I turned him down." Tsunade's answer allowed Jiraiya to relax.

"Tsunade we need to get you back in Konoha."

"No way Jiraiya."

"Why? Tsunade this isn't a joke, there's an outbreak of an new type of virus that causes crystals to form on the body. Tsunade a lot of people are going to die."

"Why should I care? All that Konoha has done for me is cause me pain."

"Tsunade please we're begging you." Jiraiya was certain at first that Tsunade would come back right away, but now he didn't know what do think.

"Ero-sennin you're wasting your breath. She won't listen to normal measure so lets talk in a way that she should be used to." Naruto got Tsunade's attention.

"Oh and what way would that be?"

"A Bet." Naruto said.

"What kind of bet?"

"I'll let you pick what the event will be and I will pick the prizes." Naruto was hoping that she would accept these terms.

"Fine sounds good. I already know what you want so what do I get if I win." Naruto hesitated for a second before he spoke.

"If you win I'll return to Konoha." Ayase was stunned by Naruto's words.

"Naruto you can't be serious."

"It's fine Ayase. All I have to do is not lose. So what do you say Tsunade?" Naruto returned to the medical nin. She thought about it and finally gave an answer.

"Alright gaki, you got yourself a deal."

"So what's your challenge?"

"You need to win three games of Mahjong."

"Fine I accept." Naruto said and Immediately Ayase spoke.

"You idiot! How the hell are you to play in the casino when you're too young to enter!" Ayase couldn't believe that he agreed to such a thing.

"Ayase I'm hurt that you think that I'm that stupid. Yes it's true that Naruto Ouma is too young to enter a casino. But-" Naruto put on a paper tag. Not only did his appearance change, but his height changed as well. "Shu Ouma can." Naruto said as he showed his new transformation.

"Well I guess that will work." Tsunade said as she now led Naruto to the casino. In truth she wanted him to fail in entering casino and losing the bet.

They reached the casino and got in without any trouble. The others except Jiraiya and Shizune had to wait outside. Naruto and Tsunade pulled up to a table. There were three other men at the table.

"Welcome. Would you like to play a game?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, so how much are we betting for?"

"We're about to start a new match for 10,000 ryo. What do you say, you in?" The man asked Shu and he pulled out 10,000 ryo. He set the money on the table and the other men did the same. The tiles on the table were shuffled and they set up their hands.

The men were looking confident as they were looking at their hands. Naruto kept a blank look on his face as he sorted out his pieces. Soon the three stopped their movements signal that they were ready.

"Newbie tell you what. If you give up right now I'll let you keep 3,000 of your ryo. There's no way you'll beat this hand." One of the men said as he was about to reveal his hand.

"Wow Tai-Say-Hay that's a tough hand to beat, but that isn't gonna beat this." The other man said as he revealed his hand.

"Dammit it's Ching-Yew." The man the placed the Ching-Yew was about to grab the money when Naruto placed his hand down.

"What? It's Ng-Fan." Naruto's hand defeated the man's Ching-Yew.

"You want to play again?" Naruto said in a teasing tone.

"It was just beginners luck." The first man said as he brought out 30,000 ryo.

"I was going easy on you the first time. Don't think I'll do it again." The other man said as he brought out 30,000 ryo as well.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya were surprised at Naruto's skill with mahjong. One thing was obvious, Naruto wasn't a rookie at this.

"Jiraiya, did you know that Naruto was good at mahjong?" Tsunade couldn't believe that Naruto was so skilled at gambling.

"This is the first time I've seen him do this." Jiraiya said as he watched Naruto win the second hand.

"Dammit how the hell is he so lucky?!"

"So want to play another game?" Naruto asked in a teasing tone again. Both of the men brought out 60,000 ryo. Naruto did the same. He easily beat the two men again and left the casino with his total winnings of 200,000 ryo.

"So Tsunade a deals a deal." Naruto said as he pocketed the money.

"Damn I guess I am the legendary suck." Tsunade was mad that she lost her bet, but she was a woman of her word.

"So we'll leave tomorrow." Jiraiya said the the others agreed with him.

_**Later that night. **_

Tsunade and Jiraiya were currently drinking. The two were catching up.

"Damn it hard to believe that Naruto hate Konoha." Tsunade said as she took another shot of saki.

"I can't blame him. After all when his identity was revealed he still was hated." Jiraiya was about to pour another glass for himself when Tsunade did it for him. He failed to notice that she put something in his glass.

"Thanks Tsunade." The toad sage said as he slurred his speech from the alcohol. He downed the drugged drink without noticing anything.

"We'll it's getting late. We have a big day tomorrow Jiraiya." Tsunade said as she got up and payed for her drinks. Jiraiya did the same and somehow made it back to the inn.

_**The next day. **_

As the group from Kumo and Konoha were packing up they notice that Jiraiya was not with them.

"He's probability hungover. I'll go get him." Naruto said as he left the group and entered Jiraiya room. He found the toad sannin in a paralyzed state.

"Ero-sennin what wrong!" Naruto said as he helped Jiraiya up.

"Dammit I think Tsunade drugged me." Jiraiya was able to say. The others entered the room after they heard the commotion.

"Naruto what's wrong with Jiraiya?" Yui said as he saw Jiraiya state of health.

"He was drugged. We need to find Tsunade." Naruto said as he laid Jiraiya on the bed. As he was about to leave the inn, he saw Hare at the entrance.

"Where's Tsunade?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm not sure, but we think she went to confront Orochimaru." Hare said and Naruto face grew worry.

"Shizune, Hare help out Jiraiya, I'll find Tsunade." Naruto said as he disappeared from her sight.  
"Naruto? Where did he go?." Ayase asked her childhood friend.

"He went to go and look for Tsunade."

"Then we'll need to help him as well." Yui said as she was about to rush out of the inn. Ayase and Sasuke followed her too.

"Wait!." Hare said which stopped everyone in their tracks.

"We'll need help to heal Jiraiya." Shizune said as the other agreed to help her out.

_**Meanwhile With Tsunade.**_

Tsunade was currently in front of her former teammate, Orochimaru. She decided that she was going to do what should have been done years ago.

"Orochimaru I will heal your hand on one condition." Tsunade said.

"Oh what might that be?" Orochimaru didn't like the way Tsunade sounded when she spoke.

"You have to promise me that you'll never harm the hidden leaf again."

"I promised to never attack Konoha." Tsunade didn't believe him, but she got closer to him. Her hands began to glow. Tsunade was about to begin healing Orochimaru when a Kunai was launched between them and they both jumped back.

"I see so you intended to betray me. Kabuto I thank you for your loyalty." Kabuto appeared behind Orochimaru.

"Because we're both medical nin, I could tell that her chakra was intending to kill you."

"I see. Tsunade how could you. I even promised to leave Konoha lone, but it appears that you can't be trusted." Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared from her sight. Tsunade could feel them traveling not too far away and she followed them to a field away from Tazuna town.

"Kabuto would you please finish Tsunade off." Orochimaru said as he sat down.

"With pleasure." Before Kabuto could launch any attack, Tsunade appeared above him and unleashed a powerful punch. Kabuto was able to narrowly avoid this attack, but a crater appeared in the ground below him.

"What? This kind of strength is impossible." Kabuto said as he moved away from the sannin.

"Yeah, well there's a hell of a lot more in where that came from." Tsunade now launched a new barrage of taijutsu attacks.

Kabuto avoided several of Tsunade's powerful taijutsu attacks, but he failed to dodge one of them. He was sent into a bolder, but he exploded into a cloud of smoke.

"A clone?!" Tsunade began to search all around her to find Kabuto. Suddenly a hand popped out of the ground and touch Tsunade's leg.

Tsunade jumped away and when she landed on the ground, she had trouble standing on it.

"What the-" Kabuto appeared in front of Tsunade and she noticed something with Kabuto's hand.

"A chakra scalpel."

"That right. With this jutsu I've weaken the muscles in your right leg. Now then stay still." Kabuto charged at Tsunade. Big mistake.

Tsunade delivered a powerful strike to Kabuto's stomach, but Kabuto touched Tsunade's chest. Tsunade delivered a blow to the back of his neck. He hand the wind knocked out of him and Tsunade had trouble breathing. Kabuto, when he tried to he couldn't. When he moved his right arm His left leg moved.

"What's going on?" Kabuto couldn't move his body the way he wanted.

"I've fried you nervous system. You won't be able to move your body." Tsunade said as she began to heal herself.

After several seconds Kabuto was able to figure out what moved what. He moved towards Tsunade and knocked her on the ground.

"Your mine." Kabuto pulled out a kunai and slashed at Tsunade. Tsunade closed her eyes, but she heard a clanking noise. When she opened her eyes she saw someone in front of her.

"Naruto?" Tsunade said. Naruto quickly disarmed Kabuto and delivered a powerful kick to Kabuto's ribs.

"The one and only. Tsunade it isn't nice to break a deal." Naruto said as he summoned Inori's void.

"Naruto you've been a pain in my side for far too long." Orochimaru said with hatred clearly in his voice.

"I feel the same way about you, Orochimaru." Orochimaru grew a little curious as to why Naruto had a hatred towards him.

"Say boy, if you don't mind me asking, why do you hate me? I would have guessed that you would be happy at the fact that I attacked that accursed village."

"Oh I wouldn't give a shit if you destroyed Konoha, but you killed Jiji. I will never forgive those who hurt the people close to me." Naruto said and Orochimaru began to laugh.

"Hahaha, Boy you remind me of a child once in Konoha, but will you meet the same fate as well. Enough talk it's time for one of us to die." Orochimaru ordered Kabuto to perform several hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**" Kabuto said as he summoned Manda.

"**Orochimaru what is the meaning of this? Why have you summoned me here?**" Manda demanded an answer.

"I called you here because I have a job for you."

"**How dare you talk to me in such a manner. Orochimaru give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't devour you right now.**"

"Well wh-"

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**" Naruto said as he slammed his hand on the ground. A large amount of smoke appeared, that blocked the others vision of Naruto. Orochimaru, who was on Manda's head, saw two glowing yellow eyes. Suddenly a powerful roar caused the smoke to explode off of Naruto's summon. When the smoke cleared they saw a giant lion made out of crystals. Orochimaru was shocked to find out that Naruto had such a summon, but someone else was pissed.

"**A King! Orochimaru is he the reason why you summoned me?**"

"Yes."

"**Very well then. I will require no human sacrifice to devour him!**" Manda rushed at the lion.

Manda wrapped his body around the lion, but as he was about to begin crushing the crystal beast, the lion created several crystal spikes from it's mane that forced Manda to abort his plan. The colossal snake now tried to attack Naruto and his lion head on, but the lion fired a volley of crystals from its mane. Manda was forced to dig underground to avoid the attack. He tried to attack Naruto from below, but the lion moved away from Manda tail as it popped up. That was what Manda wanted. The snake's head rose out of the ground and had his jaws ready to take a bite out of Naruto's lion. However the lion raised one of its paws up and slashed at Manda. Manda was able to avoid the attack, but he created an opening. Naruto equipped the Lightning armor jutsu and launched himself at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was able to block the first strike from Inori's void, by using the blade of kusanagi. Naruto had underestimated him, because of his weaken state and didn't put all his energy into that strike. He was knocked off of Manda. Naruto quickly summoned Ayase's void and landed on a disk. He jumped up and charged at Orochimaru again, but this time Manda caught the blade with his mouth.

"Let go." Naruto said as he tried to remove Inori's void from Manda's mouth, but it wouldn't move.

"Alright don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto created a metallic that lacerated the insides of Manda's mouth and broke one of his fangs.

"**How dare you a mere human damage me!**" Manda said as was about to attack Naruto again, but a large shadow appeared above them. It was getting larger. Both of them moved away from the growing shadow only to see Gamabunta.

"Took you long enough." Naruto said as he got on top of the lion.

"Sorry, but you can't rush perfection kid." Jiraiya told the others to help Tsunade and Hare rushed to her teacher's side.

"Tsunade-sama, are you alright." Hare said as she began to heal her.

"Hare...I'm fine." Tsunade said as she got up.

"Tsunade-sama don't move so much." Shizune could already tell that Tsunade's wounds were bad.

"I'm trust me, I'm fine. Plus I can't afford to slack off right now." Tsunade began to make a series of hand signs and slammed her hand on the ground. A giant cloud of smoke appeared along with lady katsuyu.

"**Tsunade, what is your wish?**"

"Katsuyu-sama I need your help in defeating Orochimaru."

"**I see. I may not be good at fighting, but I'll do what I can.**"

Now the four summonings were facing each other. Gamabunta and Katsuyu were staring down Manda, but he had his eyes set on Naruto.

"_This isn't good. I was having enough trouble dealing with the brat, but now both Jiraiya and Tsunade. I need to find a- ah ha. I may get something useful today." _Orochimaru now launched his attack. He ordered Manda to attack Gamabunta, but instead he went after Naruto.

"We're gonna finish this now." Naruto said as he now ordered the lion to hold Manda down.

"Jiraiya!, Tsunade! Hit it with the hardest thing you got!" Naruto yelled.

"Katsuyu-sama!"

"**Acid Slime.**" A stream of highly acidic acid sprayed out of Katsuyu's mouth. Manda screamed out in pain. Naruto had created a barrier using the 8 bees to protect himself.

"Gamabunta I'm gonna need some toad oil." Jiraiya said as he created several hand signs and puffed up his cheeks.

"**You got it.**" a stream of oil was launched from Gamabunta's mouth.

"**Katon Gamayu Endan (Fire Style Toad Flame Bomb).**" The oil caught on fire and burned Manda. When the flames subsided they could see that Manda was heavily damaged.

"**I may have been defeated today, but mark my words king. I shall return for vengeance.**" With that Manda disappeared back to Ryuuchi Cave. The other now noticed the Orochimaru had disappeared so so they thought.

Sasuke was watching the battle from afar. Jiraiya ordered Ayase, Yui, and Sasuke not to interfere. It was one of the first times that Jiraiya had used just a demanding tone. So they dare not break his order.

Sasuke failed to notice something behind him.

"It's time to come with me Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said as he was about to wrap his tongue around Sasuke, but then a flash of red and blue appeared behind Orochimaru.

"**Rasengan!**" Both Yui and Naruto yelled as they slammed the blue spheres inside of Orochimaru. The two had slammed their Rasengans into Orochimaru's back knocking him to the ground, but Naruto wasn't gonna let up. He picked up Orochimaru and slammed a third Rasengan into his chest sending him flying towards Kabuto.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Kabuto couldn't believe the damage Orochimaru's body had taken. He knew that if he didn't begin working on saving Orochimaru's live right away, he would be a goner. Kabuto performed the body flicker technique and disappeared from Naruto's sight.

"I guess tha-" Naruto was about to congratulate the group for defeating Orochimaru, but he noticed Tsunade falling from Katsuyu.

"Tsunade-sama!" Both Shizune and Hare rushed to their teacher's side. Hare began to check what was wrong with Tsunade and she began to cry.

"Shizune we can't do anything."

"What! What do you me?"

"The alveoli in her lungs have began to tear apart. We don't have the equipment or the manpower to heal such delicate tissue." Shizune's heart dropped.

"No there has to be something we can do." Shizune was thinking of all the possible ways to repair such a wound, but she couldn't figure out anything.

"No Tsunade you have to hang on." Jiraiya said as he sat next to Tsunade who was starting to lose her vision from lack of air.

"Dammit after everything we've done, this is how it's gonna turn out." Naruto said as he banged the ground with his fist.

"_**Naruto don't give up hope just yet.**__"_

"Shu?"

"**Naruto, Hare's void might be able to save Tsunade.**"

"Seriously."

"**Yes now go time is of the essence.**" Naruto rushed to Hare who found his actions to be a little strange.

"Hare I think I know of a way to save Tsunade, but I'll need you to trust me."

"Naruto are you serious?" Hare couldn't believe that he would have a cure.

"Yes, but I need you to trust me." Naruto said as he looked her in the eyes. Suddenly a glowing spot appeared on Hare's chest. She was scared, but she saw the look in Naruto's eyes and knew she could trust him.

"I'll trust you."

"Thank you." Naruto reached inside the glowing spot inside Hare's chest. Shizune was shocked that the events unfolding in front of her eyes. Naruto pulled out the Lovers bandages. As he wrapped Tsunade with them, her body began to float. Soon Tsunade's wounds began to heal and her breathing returned to normal.

Once Naruto finished healing the last of Tsunade's wounds, Hare checked her health again. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's stable." Hare words brought relief to the others hearts.

"**Hey kid.**" Gamabunta said to Naruto.

"Yes?" Naruto replied.

"**You have the power of kings don't you**."

"Yeah that right."

"**Then, I wish to form the bond with you**."

"A what?" Gamabunta took a puff from his smoking pipe.

"**I'm not surprised that you don't know what the bond is. The last time a bond was form with a summoning beast was during the age of the sage of six paths.**" The others now grew curious as to what Gamabunta was saying.

"Shu mind telling me what the heck he's talking about?" Naruto thought in his head.

"_**One of the powers that the king has is that he is able to form a bond with a summoning contract. It's like a normal summoning contract, but this one must be formed by both the summoning beast and the king. It's a very special bond that is done for life.**_" Naruto finally realized what the summoning contracts back in Kumo meant by 'one day he will be able to use our power'.

"Why would you form a bond with me especially when I'm not a member of Konoha."

"**Kid the summoning beast don't care what village you're from. All we care about is about those who have the same values as us. You're strong and courageous, but you also have a deep compassion for your allies. I knew you were worthy of the toads bond when you asked for the trust of that girl over there. You could have just taken her heart out, but instead you asked for her trust and she gave it to you.**"

"Then it would be my honor to form a bond with you." Gamabunta had a small smile on face.

"**Jiraiya bring the scroll to the boy.**" Jiraiya did as Gamabunta asked. Jiraiya wanted to see what this bond was for himself.

Jiraiya handed Naruto the toad summoning scroll. Shu began to instruct Naruto on what to do next. He open the scroll to the next empty spot and saw several familiar names. Once Naruto found the next empty space he pulled pulled up the sleeve of his right hand. The mark on Naruto's hand began to glow. Naruto put his hand on he blank spot and the kings mark appeared on the scroll.

"**It is complete. Naruto Ouma try out your new skill.**" Gamabunta disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto made the same hand signs, but this time he thought of toads. Gamabunta reappeared showing that the bond was a success.

"**Naruto with this all the toads of are your allies. Do not let the trust we placed in you go to waste**." Gamabunta said as he disappeared again.

"I will not let you down." The others had hundreds of questions to ask, but Naruto sad he would answer them after a small break.

_**Tanzaku town. **_

It was now late at night. Naruto answered some of the questions that the other had, but some of them he didn't know. He tried asking Shu, but he said that when the time was right he would explain everything.

Naruto decided that this was too annoying to think about and would leave it alone.

Tsunade had woken up and felt better than she had in years. She noticed that Naruto was sleeping in a chair in her room.

"He thought I was gonna run away again. What a silly gaki." Tsunade woke Naruto up. She asked him how she was still alive.

"You can thank Hare for that, her heart saved you."

"What do you mean 'her heart'."

"Watch." Naruto threw a nearby glass bottle on the ground and it shattered into hundreds of pieces. Naruto brought out the lovers bandages which instantly repaired the glass bottle.

"Hare's heart has the power to restore a person's body as well as inanimate objects."

"That amazing. With this you could save so many lives."

"Tsunade I'll explain more on the way to Konoha, but we should leave soon if we want to get there by tonight." Naruto said and Tsunade packed her things.

It was now night time. The group of nine if including Ton Ton, reached the gates of Konoha.

They were greeted by several anbu members.

"We are ordered by the Hokage to escort you to his office." One of the anbu said and the group followed them. The group saw several posters on poles and building that stated instruction.

"Hey what happened?" Naruto didn't like the look of this or how the streets were empty even though they were in the section of Konoha that was busiest at night.

"The virus outbreak got worse. A tenth of the village has been closed off to put the infected inside. Several of the infected people have attacked the nurses and doctors. Luckily there haven't been any causality yet." The Anbu's information was shocking to the group.

"So it's gotten that bad. Tsunade you better find a cure to this."

"Of course I will kid. You're forgetting I'm the world's best medical nin." Tsunade said as they finally reached the Hokage's office.

Minato heard knocking on the door. "Enter." He said and the group entered his office.

"Jiraiya good to see you. I can see that the mission was a success."

"Yep the mission went perfectly. Now then Tsunade you should get to work." Jiraiya said as he took a seat.

"Fine I'll get to work. Hare prepare some coffee, Shizune bring me all the data you can on this apocalypse virus."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." They both said as they left to do their task.

"Where's A-jiji and Inori?" Naruto asked Minato.

"The Raikage and several members from Kumo returned to Kumo. As for Inori yuzuriha she's currently resting inside the hospital."

"I see. Ayase let's go see Inori."

"Huh? But it's so late." Ayase was sure that visiting hours woe be over.

"Remember we're here with them." Naruto pointed to the three medical nin who were about to leave and head to the hospital. Ayase finally caught on and joined Naruto.

The two were allowed to enter the hospital only if they helped Tsunade out, which they both agreed to. After they finished they looked for Inori's room. After a while they finally found it. As they entered they found out that Haruka was also in the room with Inori.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san wake up." Naruto gently tapped his mother's shoulders. Suddenly Haruka wrapped her arms around Naruto and dragged him to the floor.

"Ayase help me." Naruto said as he tried to move but to no avail.

"Haruka please wake up." Ayase tried to wake Haruka up, but instead Haruka gabbed Ayase and now had both of them. The tiredness of today's long walk finally reached both of them. They fell asleep.

When Naruto awoke again it was daylight. He turned his head to the side and saw that Haruka, Ayase, and Inori were playing a card game.

"Naruto you're awake." Inori said. Naruto got up and yawned.

"How long was I asleep for?" Naruto asked.

"Six hours." Ayase said as she put another card down.

"I see. Well now that I know that Inori is fine, there's someone else I need to see." Naruto said as he left the room.

Naruto made his way down a familiar hallway. As he entered a room he saw Rock Lee in his bed along with Gai.

"Hello stranger. If you don't mind, who are you?" Lee asked and Naruto finally realized why. He never approached Lee as Naruto.

"I'm sorry. Here maybe this will help you remember." Naruto changed his appearance to Shu.

"W-w-what!? Shu."

"Yep." Naruto said as he returned to his normal appearance.

"I see. So what is your real name?"

"It's Naruto."

"Wait you're Yui's Brother?"

"I was, but that not why I'm here. Lee what would you do if your body was healed?" Naruto asked.

"I would train with the energy of a million suns, to prove that a shinobi doesn't need ninjutsu to be great." Naruto smiled at Lee's answer.  
"Good answer, now then please hold still." Naruto said as he summoned the lovers bandages. The bandages surrounded Lee and began to heal his broken body. He was covered in a warm blue light. When it was over Naruto told Lee to stand up. Lee did as Naruto asked and was amazed that he could move his body at his full capacity.

"SUCH YOUTH!" Gai yelled as he was now pumped that his student was fully healed.

"NARUTO I THANK YOU. NOW THEN AS PROMISED LET US BATTLE." Lee was super pumped. Naruto remembered that he promised Lee that they would battle when he fully recovered.

"Alright let do this." Naruto said as the three of them jumped out the window. They landed at the courtyard of hospital. Naruto and Lee were now in front, facing each other.

"Lee only use Taijutsu." Naruto said and Lee protested.

"No please go all out."

"Lee you only just recovered. I may have healed your body, but your skills have gotten rusty." It would take a few days for Lee to recover the nerve connections in his brain so that his skills were back to 100 percent.

"Very well the. Naruto. I won't hold back." Lee said as he leaped toward Naruto. Lee tried a leaf whirlwind on Naruto, but he caught Lee's foot.

Lee's body wasn't up to full strength so it was easy for Naruto to catch his foot. Naruto gave Lee a kick to the chest knocking him back, but Lee got up and charged again at Naruto.

Naruto and Lee engaged in a taijutsu clash. Naruto swipe kicked Lee's legs, but Lee recovered and gave Naruto a kicked to the chin. Naruto was caught off guard by the attack, but he soon recovered. Lee charged at Naruto while he was in a daze state and delivered a punched, but Naruto was able to avoid this punch and then delivered a punch to Lee's guts.

The two backed away from each other. The they put their arms down.

"That was a great fight Naruto-San." Lee said.

"You weren't so bad yourself Lee." Naruto said as he heal both of their wounds.

Naruto let Lee and Gai catch up on some missing training and left for his teammates.

As he was walking down the halls he was confronted by Hare who ran to him.

"Hare, what's up?"

"Naruto we did it." Hare said with excitement clearly in her voice.

"Did what?"

"We found a cure for the apocalypse virus." Naruto was surprised and happy at the same time.

Naruto follow Hare to the section of the hospital where the infected were held. He saw several people who had stage 3 of the apocalypse virus, cured.

"This is amazing. Hare thank you with this the people of Kumo will be safe." Naruto said with a large smile on his face. Hare blushed a little, but Naruto failed to notice.

_**A Day Later. **_

Naruto, Haruka, Inori, and Ayase were now at the gates of Konoha. They decided that it was time for them to head back home to Kumo. As they were getting closer to the gates they heard someone running behind them. They turned around and saw Hare and she was holding several bags.

"Hare did we forget anything?" Haruka asked as she made sure everyone packed everything they brought.

"Yeah me." Hare said. The group stay silent for several seconds.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm coming with you guys."

"EH? Hare aren't you a member of Konoha?" Ayase asked.

"I can explain that." Tsunade said as she appeared next to Hare.

"Well technically no. Hare was never entered in Konoha registry system so she's free to choose where she goes. Plus you'll need a person who can make the surem for the apocalypse virus."

"But she's your student wouldn't-"

"Like I said, she can do what she wants. I have nothing more to teach her." Tsunade said as she left.

"Welcome to Kumo, Hare." Naruto said as he extended his hand. Hare took it now traveled with them to Kumo.

End of Chapter.

_**Author Note:**__** Hey guys what's up. Sorry for not updating faster. I got major writers block and I thought that if I started a new story it would clear my mind (which it did). I won't be able to update as often due to my upcoming testing. Anyway Next chapter will come whenever I can. Till Next Time.**_


	12. Crunching Snow

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter 12:** Crunching Snow.

_**Three Days Later. **_

"Alright we're home." Naruto said as he and his team entered Kumo.

"Naruto, I think the Raikage will want to see you and your team." Haruka said. Naruto nodded his head to show that he understood. Naruto, Ayase, Inori, and Hare were walking towards the Raikage's office when they met Samui's team. Naruto looked at Samui and Karui and saw that they both had a Chuunin vest.

"Hey guys, so you became a Chuunin." Naruto said as he walked up to them.

"Yeah we did."

"That means we currently rank above you right now." Karui said in a teasing tone.

"Pff. I bet that when get to A-jiji office, he'll make me a Chuunin."

"Well then you better go then." Samui said to the young blond. As Naruto rejoined his group, Samui's group saw the newest member of Naruto's team. Before they could ask who she was, Naruto and his group were gone.

_**Raikage's Office.**_

The Raikage was currently in a battle with his greatest opponent, Paperwork.

"Damn this new alliance." A said as he was facing more paperwork than before. Aa the Raikage was defeating stack after stack of paper, he heard knocking on his door.

"Enter." A said and four people entered, one of who the Raikage didn't know about.

"Ah Naruto, Inori, and Ayase, I see you're back. And you've brought a guest."

"A-jiji this is Hare, she's the student of lady Tsunade, and with her help they were able to find a cure."

"That's great news, but why is she here?"

"Raikage-sama if I may speak?" Hare asked.

"Go ahead."

"I wish to join the village hidden in the clouds."

"I see, but why?"

"I was originally from a small village in the land of Lightning with Ayase-chan, but I left with Tsunade-sama so I could train under her tutelage. Now that my training is completed, I wish to help my home with my new skills."

"Hare I gladly welcome you to Kumo, Now then Naruto, Ayase, and Inori, I've got a surprise for you." The yondaime Raikage pulled out three scrolls.

"Inori Yuzuriha come forward." A said and Inori obeyed his order.

"For your action in the Chuunin Exams and aiding Konoha during it's time of need, I hereby promote you to Chuunin." The Raikage handed her the scroll and she expected it.

"Ayase Shinomiya step forward." Ayase walked to the Raikage.

"For your action in the Chuunin Exams and aiding Konoha during it's time of need, I hereby promote you to Chuunin." The Raikage handed her a scroll.

"Eh? But I lost in the second part." Ayase was happy, but she was wondering why she was being promoted.

"Ayase, while it is true that you lost in the second part of the Chuunin Exams, your skills and usage of teamwork against Mana caught the attention of two of our CLOUD members. As such they saw you fit to be a Chuunin. If two of my best say you're ready then I'm not gonna doubt it. Naruto Ouma come here." Naruto now moved next to the Raikage.

"Naruto for your action in a S-Rank mission and in the Chuunin exams, plus by the recognition of several CLOUD members, I hereby promote you to Tokubetsu Jounin." When A finished speaking the looks on the peoples faces showed that they were shocked.

"A-jiji are you serious?" Naruto didn't want this to be some kind of joke.

"I am 100% serious Naruto, you've earned this." A handed Naruto the scroll. The three of them now opened their scrolls. Inside Ayase and Inori found a Kumo Chuunin vest, while Naruto found a Jounin vest in his.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Naruto and Inori you can leave, But Ayase, and Hare stay I would like to talk about something with you in private. Naruto and Inori did as the Raikage asked and left.

_**A Few Months later.**_

After Raikage welcomed Hare to Kumo he gave her a job at Kumo's hospital. Giving the fact that she was trained by the legendary medical Nin, Tsunade, Hare quickly showed how much better she was that medical ninjutsu then the rest of the medical staff.

During this time, Naruto formed the bond with Kumo's Large Cats summoning. This was a mixtures of the panthers, tigers, Lions, and cheetahs.

The alliance between Konoha and Kumo greatly improve. Naruto's bond with the toads helped improve the speed which both villages could send and recived messages.

Naruto and Inori were finally Boyfriend and Girlfriend. This of course made Ayase jealous and Inori saw how she looked at Naruto. She would have to do something, but she didn't want to lose them bond she had with Ayase. Inori spent too much time to lose this.

Naruto had sometimes helped out Hare at Kumo's hospital. During this time Naruto got close to Hare, and Hare had became good friends with the rest of Kumo's shinobi. Naruto had discovered that Hare's void could regenerate lost limbs, and it could repair brokers equipment, but it could not cure poision. With Hare's help, Kumo's death rate had dropped by 5% and its surgery success rate increase by 7%.

Things had been slow for Naruto and his team, mission wised. Sure they still went on missions, but they hadn't done anything real exciting. For some reason Hare sometimes replaced Ayase on their missions. The reasons for this was that Haruka need Ayase so she couldn't leave the village. These missions that they went on weren't nothing special just a couple of bandit raids here and there.

"Dammit when the hell are we gonna see some exciting action." Naruto said as his team, along with Hare, just reported another successful B-Rank mission.

"Naruto we just finished a mission." Darui didn't see the appeal of a harder mission. If he could, he would have his team do these kind of mission always.

"Come on A-jiji isn't there a A-Rank or something to do?" Naruto was itching for any kind of action.

"Well there is this special mission in the land of snow, but I can only send in the best." A was purposely teasing Naruto.

"Come on, we are the best, now give us that mission gramps." Naruto said as he was almost jumping off of the walls in excitement. A handed the mission details to Darui, who then started reading said details. The mission stated the possibility of finding a another G.H.Q base. Due to the nature of the mission they wouldn't be able to send in a CLOUD team. The mission was to discover the truth behind this base and if possible take any technology they could. He raised an eyebrow at some of the specifications.

"Receive aid from two special shinobi?" Darui didn't like the sound of this.

"Mabui send in the two." The Raikage said and two people entered the Raikage's office. They were both people Naruto hadn't seen in a while.

"Scrooge and Carol. Where have you two been for the last few months?" Naruto said as he walked up to them. His teammates seem curious as to why Naruto was so familiar with these people.

"Naruto who they?" Ayase said.

"Oh crap, I never told you guys about these two. Ayase, Inori, Hare, Darui-sensei meet Scrooge and Carol. I met them on one of my CLOUD missions." Naruto said as he introduce the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet Naruto's girlfriends." Carol said and everyone on Naruto's team began to blush.

"Carol what the hell!" Naruto said as he was able to regain some of his composure.

"Oh did I say something wrong? Aren't they your friends, that also happen to be girls, or were you thinking something dirty Naruto?" Carol started to give Naruto a stare that was yelling pervert. Carol could see that Naruto was troubled by her glare.

"Oh relax, I'm only teasing you. Anyway I'm glad we're on a mission together. I'll finally have a chance to talk to you." Carol pointed to Inori.

"Me?" Inori didn't understand why Carol would need to speak to her.

"Yes you, we go a lot to talk about, but for now it appears the Raikage's got something to say." The people in the room now gave their attention back to A.

"Now then you'll need to reach the land of snow in two days."

"WHAT!" Everyone, but Scrooge yelled.

"It will take at least nine days to get there on foot even if we run." Naruto didn't know of a way to get there faster. He could use his lightning armor jutsu to travel or one of his summoning, but there was no way he could use it to carry everyone of his teammates and the summoning a wouldn't work for Scrooge.

"Who said you were walking." A let out a small smile and Ayase finally caught on.

"Raikage-sama you don't mean 'that' do you." Ayase's words got everyone's attention.

"What is it, what is it, tell me." The wait was killing Naruto. He didn't seem like he would calm down, so the Raikage used his iron claw on him which knocked out the young shinobi.

"Now then you'll know what the big surprise is when you meet at the gates in three hours." A dismissed the group and they went and prepare for the mission. Naruto awoke about a half hour later.

_**Three Hours Later.**_

At the gates of Kumo were Naruto, Inori, Hare, Darui, Carol, and Scrooge. The group was missing Ayase.

"I'm wondering what's taking Ayase so long?" Hare asked as to try and strike up a conversation.

"I bet you she still having trouble with sealing her gear in scrolls." Naruto said. Suddenly Naruto felt as if something was going to attack him from behind. He turned around just in time to see a metal claw hand being aimed towards his face. Naruto used the Lightning armor jutsu to evade the attack. Naruto looked at his would be attack and saw a light green mech. It had a dome like appearance to it.

"Is that an Endlave?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"Correct Naruto." A said as he appeared on the shoulder of the mech.

"A-jiji what the hell is this thing and why did it attack me?"

"Well to answer your first question, this is Kumo's first prototype Endlave, It was based on the data we've recovered, and secondly I think you'll have to asked it pilot."

Naruto looked towards the prototype and saw its chest opening up.

"So I still suck at sealing items away huh, Naruto?" Ayase said as she got out of the mech.

"Huh, Ayase, you're inside that thing?" Darui was really surprised by this.

"Yeah I am. Now then Raikage-sama how are we gonna use this to get to the land of snow when I don't have the chakra reserves to operate this thing for that long?" Ayase thought the plan was good. The Endlave could carry up to seven people and could attain a speed that would reach the land of snow within two day from the land of Lightning, but she lacked the chakra reserves.

"Don't worry, you have all the fuel you'll need right here." A pointed at Naruto.

"Me?"

"Of course. Naruto has monster size chakra reserves." Ayase felt stupid, but then she realised something. The Endlave had only only one way of receiving energy. It was through the pilot seat inside, but it only could fit one person inside and Naruto had no prior knowledge of how to operate the prototype. Ayase turned to the Raikage and saw a smirk on his face, she caught on to what he was thinking.

"Raikage-sama you don't mean-"

"Correct, Naruto will have to be inside the Endlave with you."

"But it can only fit one person."

"One full grown adult, you two though might be able to fit in, I know it will be a tight squeeze, but you'll have to deal with it. Naruto get inside." A order the blond ninja.

"Hai." Naruto stepped inside and Ayase followed, she had to sit on his lap. Inori was annoyed by this, but she knew that they had no other choice. The other jumped on the machine and were ready to leave. Inside Ayase was telling Naruto what he would have to do. It was actually pretty simple.

"So all I have to do is put my hands on these things?" Naruto said about these metal rods. Ayase nodded her head as she put on a strange helmet on her head.

"Alright here we go." Naruto said as he put his hands on the metal rods and began to pour his chakra into the Endlave. Ayase was now linked with the machine began to move, as she order it to speed up a little, the Endlave suddenly sped up to 130 Mph. With the suddenly increase in speed, Inori, and Scrooge used their control of their crystals to stick to the machine. Inori grabbed Hare and Scrooge grabbed Carol so they wouldn't fly off. Darui used his chakra to stick to the Endlave, but at this speed he couldn't holding for long.

"SLOW DOWN!" All the people yell that were outside the endlave. Naruto and Ayase hear this.

"Dammit Naruto! Don't feed so much into the machine."

"Eh? I'm holding back though."

"_Good god, how much Chakra does he have." _Ayase thought as Naruto reduce the amount of Chakra Naruto was giving. The Endlave began to slow down.

Due to Naruto large Chakra reserves, The minimal speed the Endlave had to travel was 45 Mph. It would take about 20 hours total if they kept going all day, but they decided that it would be best if they took some breaks, so Naruto wouldn't burn out.

_**A Days Later.**_

The group had set up camp for the night. They had made it passed the halfway point of their journey. Naruto, Darui, and Scrooge, shared a tent, while Carol, Inori, Ayase, and Hare shared another. It was still a little early for anyone to go to bed. During this time Carol decided to talk about an Important matter with Inori. She called her away from the group.

"Carol why did you call me here?" Inori asked.

"Inori how do you feel about Naruto?"

"I love him." Inori said immediately without any hesitation.

"Good answer, now here's another question. Inori, do you know where your power comes from?"

"My Chakra?"

"Incorrect. Inori have you noticed that your powers have gotten stronger?"

"Yeah."

"When did this happen?" Inori suddenly realized what Carol was trying to say.

"Around the time me and Naruto became a couple."

"Sounds like you caught it. Inori your powers increases as does your relationship with your Adam grows."

"Carol what is an 'Adam'?"

"I'll tell you later, but for now we should head back." They noticed that it was pretty dark now. plus there was one more thing Carol had to talk about.

Inori and Carol now joined Hare, and Ayase inside the tent.

"Hey what took you so long?" Ayase said.

"Oh nothing just a little girls talk."

"Eh and you had to leave for that?" Hare felt a little hurt. She wanted to be trusted with her teammates and yet they wouldn't tell her a secret or too.

"It was something between us, although I have something I want to discuss with you three."

"Hm and what that?" Ayase said as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"I want to talk about your love for Naruto." Ayase immediately spit her water out and the other two girls were surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Ayase said.

"Ayase It's as plain as day, that you love the energetic blond and, you Hare. I've seen the looks you give him. You all three of you like him and a fight over him could jeopardize the whole mission."

"But he's Inori boyfriend."

"I don't mind if I have to share him." Both of the girls eye's widen at Inori's words.

"Inori?" Ayase was speechless at her friends words.

"Ayase, you've been a sister to me. I known for a while that you like him, but I don't want to lose either of you two. You're too precious to me, and Hare, I know that you have a little crush on him, and if I have to share, what difference does another person make."

"Oh so when will you tell Naruto the News?"

"After the mission." They all said.

_**A Week Earlier Konoha.**_

Team 7 had just finish watching a movie, as they were order to by their Sensei.

Yui and Sakura were talking about how they loved the movie and how cool the rainbow chakra was. As they reached the outside of the theater they met up with Kakashi.

"Sensei why did you asked us to watch that movie?" Yui asked.

"I'm glad you asked Yui. The rea-." Kakashi stopped talking as two horses came near them. Team seven looked as this new person that interrupted them. Yui and Sakura were surprised to see who one of them was. It was the famous actress Yukie Fujikaze a.k.a Princess Fūn in the movie they just watched.

"You're-."

"Huh? These brats are the ones who are gonna protect me?" Yukie said which crushed Sakura and Yui's images of the actress.

"Yes Fujikaze-San. This is my team." Kakashi answered.

Yukie said nothing. Soon her director came and greeted the shinobi.

"Well at least he's nice." Sakura said. Yui nodded her head and Sasuke seemed indifferent.

Know the group traveled together for a few days now. They were currently on a boat. Team seven was surprised at her acting skills.

Once the group hit land they changed their way of transport. The land of snow was currently the only nation with trains. So it was the fastest way of transport in the nation. (That they knew of.)

Yui over the few days learned of Yukie and her past. She decided that she was gonna do something about it.

"You know running away will do nothing." Yui said to the woman that was currently drinking away her misery. Said woman turned her head at the red head kunoichi.

"And just what do you know about me. You're nothing, but a brat." Yukie slurred her words when she spoke. Yui looked at her unfazed.

"Sure, I may be a child, but at least I don't runaway from my problems."

"Whatever kid. I don't need to take this crap from you." Yukie tried to stand up, but she was too drunk and fell on the floor.

Yui looked at the woman with disgust. She went over to Yukie and picked her up. She knew the actress had a room on the train. She would drop her off there. As Yui picked Yukie up, the train suddenly stopped. The rapid change of movement caused Yui to fall along with Yukie.

"What happen?" Yui said as she got up and headed for the top of the train cart. Their she was met by her teammates.

"Kakashi-sensei what's wrong, why did we stop?" Yui asked.

"Look over there." Kakashi said as he pointed at the tracks In front of the train. Yui saw a blue endlave. It was the same kind that were used in the invasion of Konoha.

"Dammit. What are we gonna do?" Before anyone could answer Yui's question, a voice came from the endlave.

"Hand over Princess Koyuki and you'll be allowed to live." The man said and team seven was confused.

"Who's that?" Sakura said.

"They're talking about Yukie." Yui said.

"Then there's no way we'll give her to them." Sasuke said.

Kakashi was currently thinking of a way to destroy the endlave, but these machine were good as long range and close quarter combat. He realized if Yui used Hiraishin she could slam a Rasengan into the endlave.

"Yui use-." Kakashi was unable to finish his sentence as the others saw the endlave being bombarded with blue energy spheres.

"What?"

"Who did that?"

"I don't care who did it, but I'm sure am great full." The train operator started up the train and went on with it journey.

_**Meanwhile with Naruto.**_

Both Naruto and Scrooge had their long range voids out. Naruto used the cats fire, Yugito's void. While Scrooge pulled out the void gun from carol. They both were standing on top of Kumo's prototype endlave. They had just finished firing a barrage of energy shots at the enemy endlave. They both undid their voids.

"So Naruto, why did you choose to help out those Konoha shinobi?" Carol said in a teasing tone.

"I have my reasons. Come on let's go."

"Uh Naruto, in case you forgot, we have no clue where this base is." Ayase said inside the endlave.

"I'm sure if we look around we'll find it." In truth, Naruto had no idea why he decided to help them.

"Naruto it's okay if you just wanted to help your sister." Hare said.

"Let's ju-" Naruto stopped talking as he heard an explosion coming from where the train was.

Naruto asked his team to not interfere. The battle happen pretty quick. Naruto saw that these new attackers could use hyoton jutsu, which gained his curiosity, but when the battle ended he saw that Yui had been captured.

The air ship that the new attackers used was heading towards the group from Kumo. Naruto used Saru's void, the shroud of shadows, to make his group invisible.

Once the air ship passes Naruto spoke. "Ayase follow them."

_"Cleaver, Naruto. You knew that they'll be able to lead us towards their base." _"Ayase you heard Naruto. Follow them." Darui was surprised by Naruto ability to use a situation to his advantage. A trait that would come very handle later in his shinobi career.

Naruto and his team followed the air ship until it came across a frozen lake. On the otherwise of the lake was what they were looking for. It was a fortress. Around the fortress, the team from Kumo noticed several large obelisk. They were covered by the snow and the group wondered about their purpose.

"Alright Scrooge, Carol lets go. You guys wait until you see the signal to help." Naruto said to his team. During the two day journey, Naruto had plan out how they would engage the base. Naruto, Scrooge, and Carol would take out any defenses so that the endlave wouldn't be damaged. Once they entered, they would destroy everything.

Naruto knew that Darui was more then capable to keep up with Naruto and Scrooge, but someone need to protect the girls.

Now Naruto and Scrooge, who was carrying Carol, ran across the lake and entered the base.

Naruto, Scrooge, and Carol were at the walls of the fortress. Naruto and Scrooge both noticed the guards at the entrance. They decided that it would be best if they spilt up and found their own way inside.

Entering the fortress would be much easy for Naruto. He decided that if this was a G.H.Q base, it might have the same layout as the other building. He used Saru's void while using Ayase's. he was now invisible and flew up where he saw the air ship landed.

As he reached the top off the building, he saw two guards. They were wearing a G.H.Q headband. This confirmed the rumors. Naruto creeped behind one of the guard and brought out the memory dagger, Tiger's void. Naruto was just inches away from the mans neck, he was about to jab into the mans neck, when another person came out.

"Hey is everything alright out here?" The new man said.

"Yes why?" The first guard said.

"The camera over there picked up some funny movement." The new man said as he pointed at a device in the corner. Naruto eyes widen. He had almost blown this mission.

"Maybe it was just a bird?" The second guard said.

"Okay tell me what kind of a bird that lives in this type of weather?"

"Just keep your eyes open." The new man left and entered the building. What he didn't know was that Naruto had entered right behind him.

Naruto was tailing this new man's every move. He made several stops and talked to a few people, but other then that he made his way to a room. Inside Naruto saw several monitors. They were showing live feed of several base area. He saw one of the monitors showed camera feed of the two prisoners that were recently captured. He saw four people in the room. He could most likely take them all out quickly. Naruto was thinking about how he would take them out. As he was about to move one of them men said something.

"We have an intruder."

"What where?"

"Doesn't matter push the-"

Naruto didn't let the man finish his sentence. Naruto used the Haruka's void and slash his way through his enemy. Naruto stabbed the gauntlet through the first man chest and ripping his heart out. Naruto moved to the next man and appeared above him. Naruto gave a punch that was enhanced, by Haruka's void and the extra punch that the lightning Armor gave.

Naruto then rushed to the next man. He places the gauntlet on the man's chest and unleashed a pulse blast, frying most of the man's major organs, such as his heart and lungs, killing him.

The last man was rushing towards the button to alert the rest of the base, but Naruto launched the claw at the man's head grabbing him. Naruto began to apply a massive about of pressure on the man's skull. The man's scream of pain were silence do to the gauntlet covering his mouth. Naruto bought out the memory dagger out and drain some of the man blood. He learned the layout of the base. As man no longer had any use, Naruto unleashed a pulse blast frying the man's brains.

Naruto saw something at one of the screens, which caused his blood to boil. There would be blood.

_**With Yui. **_

Yui was slowly waking up. She noticed that here arms and legs were currently tied up. She tried to use her chakra to make a clone to free her, but she discovered that she couldn't form any chakra. Yui noticed a strange object on her chest.

"So brat, you finally up." Yukie said as she was in the cell right next to Yui.

"How long have we been here?"

"About three hours."

"Dammit!" Yui yelled as she failed again to remove this object or any of the ropes binding her together.

"Kid give up. It's hopeless." Yukie's voice had a sad hint of sorrow as she spoke.

"No! I never give up!" Yui yelled which surprised Yukie at her sudden out out burst. This got Yukie curious as to where Yui spunk came from.

"Why kid? Why do you keep going?"

"As a small girl I was arrogant. I thought I was better than anyone else. My parents are the greatest shinobi of the village and I was their child. The village loved me. I was also very good at anything I did. I was always on top whether it grades or ninjutsu, it didn't matter I was always on top." Yukie was surprised but her question was still unanswered. She was about to say something when Yui continued.

"I wasn't able to see what was actually precious to me. That is until he left. I had a brother, who I didn't think anything of. He was always a trouble maker. He pulled the craziest pranks on the village. He was my twin and yet we're so different."

"But what happen? Why did he become so important to you?" Yukie so far knew that they weren't close.

"One night the village had enough of him. I couldn't believed it. The same that loved me had attack my twin. I couldn't understand why the village did it. It was when he finally left that I realized I loved my brother and now he was gone. I vowed to train and never give up until I found my brother, but fate has a twisted sense of humor."

"What do you mean brat?"

"It was shortly after me and my team became official we took a mission to the land of waves. There we met a missing nin. He was powerful and in a fight, Kakashi-sensei was captured by him. We didn't know what to do, that was until an unknown shinobi from Kumo saved him and then defeated the missing nin."

"What does this have to do with your brother?"

"This shinobi was a genin and was no older then me, and yet he was so much more powerful than me. I couldn't believe it. I think I was jealous so I trained even harder. Then the Chuunin exams came. I was shocked when he showed up the the exams. During the exam he showed that he was much more powerful than I first thought. This was also when I learned when that he was my brother."

"Wait how come you didn't noticed it at first?" Yukie didn't know very much about shinobi techniques.

"He changed his appearance with a Genjutsu. Now As I was saying I learned that he hated the village. I couldn't blame him especially after all he went through. But now that I know that he's alive, I won't stop until I bring him home. Even if I have to beat the crap out of him!" Yui got excited towards the last part of her speech.

"Aw isn't that absolutely touching. A sister who wishes to bring her brother home." A man's voice said. The two women looked at the front of their cells and see three new man. One of them, Yukie immediately knew who he was.

"Doto." Yukie spat out.

"Yukie you know this man?"

"This bastard is my uncle. He's also the man that killed my father." Yui eye's widen. This was the man that caused Yukie suffering.

"Enough talk of the past Koyuki. You know what I'm here for, now hand it over."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Child I have no time to play your games. This is your last chance give me the crystal." Doto tone got really dark. Koyuki didn't say anything.

"Fine then, we'll do this the hard way. You two go over there and play with the girl any way you please." Yui and Koyuki eyes widen that his words.

"Yes sir." The two men said and they started opening Yui's cell.

They started to get closer to the redheaded kunoichi. One of the men started to gain a perverted smile.

"Now com-" the man was unable to finish his sentence as he received a kick from Yui's tied up legs. The man recovered from this fairly quickly and now had a pissed off look on his face.

"You bitch!" The man yelled as he got more aggressive. Now the first man was holding her down, while the second man was reaching for Yui's pants.

"Noo! Don't you dare touch me!" Yui yelled.

"Shut it bitch. You're nothing, but a ona hole now." The man was about to pull her pants down.

"STOP!" Koyuki yell.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Doto said in a teasing tone.

"I'll give you what you want. Just don't rape Yui." Doto quickly ordered his men to come out of Yui's cell.

"Well?" Doto said. Koyuki reached inside her dress and pulled out a necklace. Doto took it and seem extremely pleased.

"Yes! At last, the power will now be mine. You know what boys you can go ahead and still have your way with the girl." Doto said as he started leaving. Laughter could be heard from Doto as he left.

"Doto you bastard! We had a deal!" Koyuki yelled.

The two men reentered Yui's cell once again. This time they did pull down her pants along with her panties. Leaving her womanhood all exposed.

"No please don't." Yui said as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Hehehe we're gonna hav-." The man was unable to finish his words as a large sword stabbed through his chest. Yui recognized the sword.

"Naruto!" She yelled in joy.

Naruto slashed the man literally in half. The second man couldn't believe his eyes.

"You bastard I'll-" Naruto gave the man a lariat, slamming him into the wall. The man made an imprint in the wall.

The man was still conscious, but he was in a lot of pain. He saw Naruto approaching, and began to sweat. Naruto stared straight into his eye's and a glowing spot appeared on the man's chest. Naruto reached in a pulled out the man's void. Before it could take its form, Naruto took the void and crushed it with his hands. The man's body started to turn into crystal. He turned into a large cluster of crystals and died. Naruto moved towards Yui and cut the bindings.

"Yui this is gonna hurt for a bit." Naruto said as he ripped the limiter on her chest. Yui felt a great pain, but the soon subsided and she felt her chakra returning. Naruto brought out the lovers bandages and began to heal Yui. When he was finished, Yui embraced him in a hug.

"Naruto." Yui said as tears were streaming down her face. Naruto was a little surprised that her affection.

"_**Of Course she's gonna hug you, you idiot. She was almost raped. Hell If she kisses you I wouldn't be surprised.**__" _Shu said to Naruto.

"_Well sorry. I'm still not used to random signs of affection." _Naruto knew that she was just scared so he did what he had to do.

"Yui, it's alright." Naruto said as he returned the hug. What happen next was something Naruto didn't expect. Yui locked her lips with his. He soon felt Yui tongue entering his mouth and battling his. Naruto pulled away from the kiss.

"Yui what ar-." Naruto was pushed to the ground, then golden chains wrapped around him and held him to the ground. Yui then sat on top of him.

"Yui, what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto said as he was trying to get free of the binds.

_**With Team Seven.**_

Kakashi could not believe what happened. The mission was going well at first, no trouble at all, but that all changed within the last few hours, that all went to hell. Yui and their client were now kidnaped and they had no idea where to go. They kept following the path that the air ship had traveled when they could see it. Team seven, along with several members of the film crew and the director, were traveling together. They soon saw the large mechanical endlave. Kakashi charged at the mech with the intention of destroying it, but he was stopped by Darui.

"Kakashi no Sharingan, what are you doing?" Darui said.

"Wait, what the is Kumo doing here, and the hell is that thing." Kakashi was surprised that the machine seemed to be protecting Darui.

"This is Kumo's prototype of an endlave. I can't tell you anymore than that, but we're here on a mission. It was supposed to be just A-Rank, but now it's reached S-Rank." Darui said with annoyance in his voice. Kakashi could relate to how he was feeling. He hated when the mission got harder.

"Well by the looks of things, you seem to be down a person." Kakashi noticed that Naruto was not with them.

"He already infiltrated the fortress. We're just waiting to open the door." Kakashi frowned at this.

"Isn't dangerous for him to go alone?"

"Who said he was alone."

"You know, since we both are trying to get In there why don't we team up?"

"We could use an extra hand. Alright we just need to wait for Naruto and Scrooge to give the signal." Darui said and they planned out just what they would do. Darui, Kakashi, Inori, and Ayase would enter once the signal was flashed. Hare, Sasuke, and Sakura would stay to protect the film crew. Now the group waited.

_**With Scrooge and Carol. **_

Scrooge and Carol were still hidden. They had been memorizing the layout for the fortress and had been scouting out what kind of opponent they would face. Most of the people inside this place were non-combatant. They were mostly wearing lab coats. The total amount of guards or shinobi they saw so far was only 23. They soon found something that Interested them. They were traveling through the vents when they saw Naruto traveling with two other people.

"Naruto why are here? You should be at the other side of the compound." Scrooge said as he and Carol jumped out of the vents. The group was a little startled, but they quickly recovered.

"Sorry my mission got side track." Scrooge noted the small hint of sorrow in Naruto voice. Anyone else would have missed it.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Carol asked.

"I'm fine. Come we need to signal the others." Naruto said as he made his way to the objective, but he was stopped by Scrooge.

"Naruto go to the roof and take these two back. I'll deal with your objective."

Naruto just obeyed. The three made their way to the roof. Naruto quickly Summoned Ayase's Void and grabbed the two girls. Has he flew down Shu dragged him into his Mindscape.

_**Mindscape.**_

"Shu what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"**Naruto you're currently in a too weak a state of mind. Switch with me.**"

"Shu?"

"**Trust me it's for the best.**"

_**Outside.**_

Naruto's eyes changed from blue to red. This was a surprise to Yui, and Yukie, but they hadn't asked any question. As the group of three regrouped the larger group Darui asked a question.

"Naruto why are you here?"

"I'm Shu. Naruto and me switched places."

"Why?"

"Naruto will tell you later, but for n-" Shu was unable to finish as a large explosion was heard.

"That's the signal!" Ayase said. As The group now Charged at the base.

As soon as they got half way across the lake 20 Endlaves popped out from underneath. they noticed that one of these machines was different. Ayase quickly went to work on the normal Blue Gautier Endlaves, as she quickly showed that Kumo's Prototype was much more superior. She easily smashed the other Endlaves, their armor was much weaker than Ayase's, but as she was still eliminating several Endlaves, the more advance Steiner unit was coming behind her with a blade out.

"Shit!" Ayase knew that she wouldn't be able douge in time.

"You're mine!" Daryl yelled as he was about thrust his blade.

Suddenly a large wall of crystal stopped the attack. The Steiner unit landed on the wall, but then jumped off before several spike of crystals to stabbed the Steiner.

"Thanks Inori." Ayase said as the pink hair girl jumped on the Ayase's Endlave's shoulder.

"Bring it on." Daryl said as he charged in for another attack.

_**Meanwhile Inside the fortress.**_

"Fubuki, Mizore quickly we to go outside." Nadare said as he put on his chakra armor on.

"Yeah we heard you the first time. Jus-" The second man Mizore, was unable to finish his sentence as a chainsword cut him in half. The other two members turned to the source of the sound and their eye's widen at the sight of their teammate's body.

"I'll kill you." Nadare said as he did a series of hand signs, but his hands were severed from his body as the chainsword cut them off. He cried out in pain as the alpocalypse virus was spreading throughout his body.

Fubuki couldn't even finish saying a single letter as a Kunai from Carol slit her throat.

"Well that takes care of that." Scrooge said as he returned Carol's void.

"Scrooge do you think they'll like the gift."

"We better get a reward for this." Scrooge said as they were now walking to regroup with the others.

_**With Doto.**_

Doto was able to avoid all the fighting happening around him. The only one who noticed him was Yui. As Doto was turning the switch for this 'power' Yui used Hirashin.

"**Rasengan!**" Yui yelled as she thrusted the Jutsu into his chest, but Doto's Chakra armor stopped the jutsu. Doto was now gonna launch his attack.

During this time Daryl had beaten up the prototype now he was about to prove that he was called kill em all Daryl.

"It's Over!" Daryl yelled as he thrusted the steiner's blade. It was aimed right at the cockpit and Inori.

With Naruto/Shu, Darui, and Kakashi, they were just finishing up the last Endlaves. Naruto turned his head and saw that Yui, Ayase and Inori were about to be hit.

"_**Naruto you need to do something, I'm not fast enough on my own.**__" _Shu spoke to the troubled blond. Something snapped inside of Naruto. He immediately took control of his body again. Naruto used the Lightning armor jutsu and rushed towards Ayase and Inori. Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and thrusted at the Steiner unit. It dislocated the blade, the Steiner defence system deemed Naruto too much of a threat and ejected it's pilot's cockpit. Naruto then took the dislocated blade then used it as a giant spear and launched an attack at Doto. The man never saw the blade coming. As he was just a fraction of a second away from killing Yui the spear impaled him.

"It's over Doto." Naruto said as he thrusted another Rasengan, ending the man's life.

"Mission complete." Naruto said before passing out. When he would wake up, there would be an even harder battle to fight. Unaware to Naruto's knowledge the film crew had recorded most of the fighting. This would be an even greater headache, but for now he would rest.

End of Chapter.

_**Author Note: **__**Hey what's up. I know I haven't updated recently and I'm sorry for that. I didn't know how to write this chapter, so even though it's crappy, at least it's out of the way. Now then I have a poll going on. It for the three year time skip. There are four choice. First Naruto goes off with Scrooge and Carol on a training journey to master the void genome. Second Naruto fights in the Kiri civil war. Third Naruto goes with Jiraiya and learns sage arts. Fourth Naruto stays in kumo. Now the poll will be open for 2 weeks so please vote. As always any Ideas for void or O.C. are welcomed. Till next time.**_


	13. The Path of Power

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter 13:** The Path of power.

_**Kumogakure.**_

Darui had dealt with the more political matters of their mission. Kumo and Konoha now had a great trading agreement with the new land of spring. They had also learned that the fortress was a factory where the endlaves were produced. As a sign of good will kumo was allowed to take the steiner unit back to study. They would also receive several endlaves once the factory was up and running. The two groups had split ways and our group was now that the gates of Kumo.

"Naruto meet us by training grounds four after you've seen the Raikage." Inori said as she and the other female members of her team left together. This was good for Naruto. He had a personal matter to discuss with his grandfather figure.

"Sure." Naruto said as he left towards the Raikage's office with Darui.

The Raikage had never been so close to defeating his worst enemy, paperwork. He was sending raiton chakra to his brain to increase the synapses between his brain cells. His reading speed increased as did his ability to write. He wondered, why the hell didn't he think about this before. He heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." A said in a demanding tone. Two figures entered the room a small smile appeared on the Raikage's face.

"It's good to see you guys back. I take, that everything went well." A stated as he noticed Darui and Naruto had several scrolls on them. Naruto had a large scroll on his back. This was where the Steiner was stored.

"Hai Raikage-sama. We've retrieved several key pieces of intel." Darui said, as he and Naruto put the scrolls on his table. Naruto didn't put the larger scroll on the table.

"Naruto what's in that scroll?"

"Oh it's an advance endlave model we captured. I'm gonna give it to Kaa-san when I get home." A nodded as he agreed that, that would save him time.

"Alright, well there's the matter of your pay." A said as he pulled out several scrolls. He handed one to Naruto and the other four to Darui. Darui would give his students their pay when they met again. Scrooge and Carol would grab their pay later.

Darui saw that his business was done so he left. A noticed that Naruto was still in his room.

"Naruto was is it? Is something troubling you?" A noticed that Naruto was acting odd.

"A-jiji would you order all the CLOUD to leave the room?"

"You heard the boy!" A said and several figures left the room. Now that the door was closed Naruto began to spoke.

"A-jiji I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Here it will be better if I showed you." Naruto said as he summoned Tiger's void, the memory dagger. He took a little but of his own blood and handed the dagger to the Raikage. As soon as A took the dagger, his mind was flooded with Naruto's memories.

_"Naruto." Yui called out his name in a seductive tone. Naruto's body was helpless. He couldn't find the will to resist. He didn't want to do this. In his heart he knew it was wrong, but his body thought differently. _

'_My God. She's fuckin snapped! Shit, Shit, Shit.' Naruto thought as he tried his best to break free of the chains, but whenever he did, the chains would tighten._

_"Yui stop right now." _

_"I know you want this as much as I do." _

_What happened next surprised both of them. One of the killer bees materialized behind Yui and knocked the red head out. She was now laying on top of Naruto, who was free from the chains. _

_"What?" Naruto was happy that something stopped his sister, but he was wondering how killer bee's void was able to materialized. _

_"__**You're lucky I was able to stop her.**__" Shu said has he was breathing heavily. _

_"Shu what happened?"_

_"I was able to forcibly summon a void to stop her, although it took a lot of energy. Naruto quickly alter her memories."_

_"Right." Naruto knew it would be better if they forgot this whole thing, but there was one thing that troubled Naruto. He now knew the lengths Yui would go to, to bring him home. He altered it so it would appear that Yui was the one to kill her attackers and she was knocked out at one point. Naruto grabbed Yui's unconscious body. He then went to Yukie to free her as well. He asked her to keep quiet of the event. Yukie didn't know the whole story, but she promised to keep quiet. Naruto felt bad, because he was forced to change her memories. He never wanted to hurt those, he cared about. Yes he finally knew he cared about Yui, but as a friend._

A was surprised at first. He took this new information and began to think hard.

"Naruto. You know, you did nothing wrong."

"What? Raikage-sama, but I could have stopped it myself, and yet Shu had to step in."

"Naruto, she was the one who came on to you. I have no idea how this girl truly feels, but I assure you it goes well beyond a simple crush." A said as he rubbed the top of Naruto's head.

"I know that I'm not to blame, but what should I do? I still feel like I cheated on Inori." A suddenly got serious.

"Naruto Ouma, I can not be the one to tell you what to do, you'll have to deal with this on your own. I know you'll figure this out." A gave his adoptive grandson a pat on the back and send him out the door. When the door closed the Raikage gained a serious look on his face.

"KOI!" A said as he charged at his paperwork once more.

_**Training Ground Four.**_

Naruto had dropped the scroll off at his home and was now heading towards the training ground. He knew that the sooner he got this crap over with the sooner he could move on to repairing his relationship.

"Naruto we got some big news." The three girls said in unison. This spooked Naruto as he found it a little creepy, but recovered before anyone could notice it.

"We've decided to share you." They said in unison again.

"What?" Naruto could have sworn he had misheard his teammates.

"Baka, it's really embarrassing to say this. We all want to be your girlfriend. So we decided to share you." Ayase said with a slight blush on her face.

"Wait. I know that Ayase likes me, but Hare as well." Naruto was surprised when she nodded her head.

"Inori, you're okay with this?"

"I was the one who suggested this." Inori stated. Naruto was happy, but at the same time he felt a guilt in his heart.

"This is a lot for me to take in at once. I like all of you, but I need some time to think about this." Naruto words were shocking to the girls. They knew something was troubling the blond, yet they would wait until he decided to tell them. If that ever came.

_**Raikage's office.**_

Naruto had reentered the Raikage's office. A saw the look on the boy's face.

"Naruto, want to talk about something?"

"Raikage-sama, can you give me a mission."

"Eh? Naruto your team just returned this morning. Why would you want to head out so soon?"

"Please Raikage-sama, I just need to get out of the village for a little bit." A soon remembered something very important. Naruto was still only a child. No matter what Naruto has gone through, he was still fairly new to romance. A young man who doesn't know what it means to truly love another human. A knew what would be the best. He would have to face his demons.

"There is a mission for a tokubetsu Jounin that's available."

"I'll take it." A handed him the mission and Naruto didn't even open the scroll. He just headed out the room and headed home. He heard A say to meet him at Kumo's gates just before nine.

Naruto fell asleep that night, yet he did not dream at all.

_**The Next Day.**_

Naruto awoke very early or perhaps he didn't sleep at all. He saw the time and thought it was time for him to leave.

"Naruto are you headed somewhere?" Haruka said as she was downstairs. She met her son at the bottom near the door entrance.

"Yeah, just a mission. I'll be gone a few days." Naruto started to get his shoes on.

"Naruto you know if something is bothering you, you can alway tell me."

"Arigatou Kaa-san, but It's nothing really. I'm fine. Really, I am." Naruto said as he left the house. Haruka was sad that Naruto wouldn't let her help him. She was his mother and yet he couldn't trust her.

Naruto made his way to the gates of Kumo and found three endlaves in front. There he saw the Raikage.

"Raikage-sama what are these doing here?"

"Naruto you are to help protect these endlaves while they reach their destination."

"Hai, Raikage-sama." Naruto said as he jumped on one of the machines. These were unmanned, and used Chakra as a fuel source. Naruto would have to refuel each of the machines, at the end of the day. Naruto didn't know what the final destination was. He threw out the scroll last night. He remembered that A said it would take him three to four days to reach the end of his mission. Naruto quickly fell asleep on the Endlave. It was strange. Naruto had only seen these things a few months ago and go he could sleep peacefully on it.

As the Endlave raced through the elemental nation, it gained the attraction farmers, it pasted. Naruto remembered sensing some weak killing intent. It was most likely a group of bandits. Naruto quickly unleashed a massive killing intent, causing the bandits to run away. Naruto returned to sleep as there was nothing else to do.

_**Three Days Later.**_

Naruto had filled each of the Endlaves with enough chakra, to fuel them for seven days each. This was taxing on his body, but he had the reverses for it. Naruto had fallen asleep inside the machine. Unknown to Naruto, he was nearing the final destination.

'Reaching Konohagakure' a voice said inside, but it was too soft for Naruto to hear it.

At the gates of Konoha, Izumo and Kotetsu were bored out of their minds. For the last few days, they've had to stand at the post early. Instead of 5:30 A.M they were forced to open the gates at 4:00 A.M under the Hokage's orders. It was currently 6:00 A. not a signal damn person entered yet.

"Dammit! Why the hell do we have to watch the gates, every single, goddamn day."

"Oi, Izumo, we have an important task. Without us, who would protect Konoha from all its enemies? We are the first Line of Defence. Without us Konoha is doomed." Kotetsu said getting his partner pump.

"Oh my god, you're right. Do not fear Konoha I will protect you with my life." It was at this moment that Izumo, and Kotetsu realized that they had no lives.

The two were about to start crying at how miserable they were, when they noticed the three endlaves popping up on the horizon.

"What the hell. Oh shit those things are back. Izumo go and warn the Hokage." Kotetsu said as he would hold off the machines as long as he could.

Izumo rushed towards the Hokage's house. As soon as he entered the perimeter, Minato appeared in a yellow flash. He was still in pajamas.

"Izumo, what are you doing here?"

"Yondaime-sama, those machines that attack us during the invasion are back."

"What? Oh wait. Looks like they finally arrived." Minato said as he smirked a smile. This of course, surprised the gate guard.

_**Meanwhile at the gate. **_

"Alright it's time to show what I can do." Kotetsu said as he ready himself against this new threat.

The machines suddenly stopped in front of the man. Kotetsu was surprised when the machine started to speak.

'Greetings. I am a Kumogakure Endlave, mass production model. Serial number 000002. We have been sent here as a gift from Kumogakure. May I meet the Hokage?' The machine said in a blank tone.

"What?"

'I repeat my earlier stated question. May I meet with the Hokage?' The machine said.

"I'm right here." Minato said as he appeared in a yellow flash behind Kotetsu.

"Yondaime?"

"Good work Kotetsu. Go take a break." Minato said. The guard did what the Hokage said. The first Endlave rolled up to Minato.

'Greetings Minato Namikaze. I am a Kumogakure Endlave, mass production model. Serial number 000002. We have been sent here as a gift from Kumogakure.'

"Good to have you here. Now follow me." Minato said. The Endlaves were programmed to obey Minato's voice. The machines were now behind Minato, following him in a line. Many of the civilians in the streets, when they first saw the Endlaves, thought that they were here to destroy the Konoha again. These fears quickly subsided, when they saw Minato leading the machines.

A crowd had gathered around one of the open training field that Minato had led the machines to. There were shinobi and civilians in the crowd. A white hair jounin, a busty blond woman, and two red head women joined Minato, who was in front of the machines.

"Minato-kun what's this." Kushina said. Before Minato could answer his wife, the endlave answered her.

'Greetings. I am a Kumogakure endlave, mass production model. Serial number 000002. We have been sent here as a gift from Kumogakure.'

"Sensei is this true?"

"Yes, Kakashi-kun. This is Konoha's first endlaves, but something strange. The Raikage said someone would be guarding these thing as they were transported, yet they're alone."

"Maybe he decided to ditch the machine and go for a drink." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, not everyone is like you. Maybe something happened to him?" Yui stated.

'Incorrect. Our protector is currently with us. He's sleeping inside of unit 04.' The endlave said. Unit four or the last unit opened up. The member's of Konoha eye opened wide.

"Naruto!"

"I WASN'T ASLEEP!" Naruto yelled. It took several seconds to realized where he was. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE HELL AM I IN THIS PLACE AGAIN!"

'Ouma-sama this is our final destination. This was where you are to deliver us. Do you not remember the mission' Unit 02 said as he was confused by his protectors illogical vocal patterns.

"_I'm going to kill A-jiji for this."_ "Well there mission accomplish, I'm heading back home." Naruto said as he tried to form chakra, but some words grabbed his attention.

"Look, the failures finally crawled his way back." One of the civilians said.

"Eh? Think he's here to beg his way back into Hokage-sama house."

"Yeah, that failure was probably kicked out of his village, because they didn't want to deal with his annoying existence."

"Kaa-san is that the person who's no good at anything." A small child said.

"Yes dear." A person, most likely the child's mother answered.

"Why is he here? I thought he wasn't wanted?"

"He must have nowhere else to go. Don't worry, the Hokage will most likely let him back in even if he is a failure."

"WOW! The Hokage must be the nicest person on earth."

"He sure is, He's also the strongest." The mother said.

The Namikaze family were stunned at the villagers words. The three of them turned their heads to Naruto. The boy could only take so much.

"Oye fuck face. I dare you to say that to my face." Naruto said.

"Naruto what's wrong with you? I know that y-." Yui's sentence was cut short.

"Know what Yui? What hell do you know about me?"

"I know that you're kind and don-."

"Well did you know I hate this fucking village with every last fiber of my being! These dimwitted, closed minded, dumb ass villagers are the most selfish people I know. Sure there are some good people here, but this village is too high and mighty to see its flaws. I want you to also know that I hate you." Naruto exploded with rage.

"Naruto I-." Yui tried to get closer to Naruto. Tears were about to flow from her eyes.

"Enough. I only came here to do my mission and it's finished. Don't talk to me."

"You BAKA!" Yui yelled as she was running away in tears.

"Yui, wait!" Kushina said as she ran after her daughter.

"_**Naruto are you alright?**_" Shu was linked to his emotions, so he already knew what he was feeling.

_"It's better if a distance myself from her."_ Naruto was moving away when a hand landed on his shoulder. Naruto turned his head and saw Minato.

"What do you want Hokage-dono?" Naruto spat out.

"Naruto I am disappointed." Naruto rage rebuild again.

"Disappointed? That something a family member would say, yet I don't remember you being such a thing to me."

"Naruto quit acting like a spoil brat."

"Well fuck you too." Minato was even more disappointed. That was the last straw.

"Naruto, I may have failed as your father-"

"You think."

"-But I sure as hell know, how to deal with spoil brat."

"That sounds like a fight to me."

"At least you think like me." Minato said as he pulled out one of his kunai.

"I've been waiting ever since 'that' day to do this." Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai as well.

"Sensei you can't be seriously thinking about go all out on your son?" Kakashi was shock at Naruto's and his teacher's actions, but he never thought it would lead to this.

"Kakashi, this is a family matter. Do not interfere. Minato asked his former student.

"I am not a part of your family." Naruto said as he took off his black jacket. "Get ready for me to kick your ass."

"Naruto if you're so sure that you'll beat me why don't you bet on it?"

"Heh, fine. It'll make things more interesting when I win. So what's the stakes." Naruto said smirking.

"If I win, you have to change your last name to Namikaze."

"Fine by me. I still won't come back. So what do I get if I win?"

"I'll give you the Hiraishin." The crowd gasped.

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious?" One of the shinobi in the crowd said.

"Do you doubt my skill?" Minato said in a commanding tone.

"No I don't, but still-."

"Then you have nothing to fear." Minato said with a smile. As he turned back to Naruto, his face grew serious.

"I won't hold back." Naruto said as he used his version of the Lightning Armor Jutsu:** Kuro Raiton no Yoroi**. Black Lightning sparks surrounded Naruto, his blond hair got spiker.

Minato saw Naruto's jutsu and was astonished at it form.

"Very well, allow me to show you why I'm known as the yellow flash." Minato said as he formed a Rasengan in his hand.

The two looked at each other's eyes. Minato saw Naruto's eyes turn from blue to red. He knew that Naruto had grown far more powerful than his peers, but he was about to show him that there are those who are much stronger.

Naruto decided to fight fire with fire, or in this case, Rasengan vs. Rasengan. Naruto created a blue sphere in his hand.

The two waited for the wind to die down. Once it did, Naruto launched himself at a speed that no one, but Minato could track. The two blue spheres of Chakra met and unleashed their power on each other. Minato didn't expect Naruto's Rasengan to pack such a large punch. He knew he would lose this power struggle. He quickly threw a Hiraishin Kunai up to his side. Naruto saw this and knew that he would teleport soon. Sure enough Minato did disappear in a yellow flash. Minato appeared in the air a little bit away where he and Naruto had their power struggle. Naruto wasted no time in charging at the Hokage. He charged with a fist ready to slam down on the man, but this was all towards the Hokage's plan.

"_Naruto you've grown strong, but you're still foolish." _Minato thought as he used Hiraishin to espace Naruto's Raiton enhance punch. Minato didn't have time to think when he suddenly felt a Naruto hitting him with a Lariat. He planned on the Lightning armor's weakness of the user needing to be on a surface to launch from. Minato didn't expect Naruto to summon Ayase's void and create a disk for him to jump from. Naruto slammed Minato with a bone breaking force. The yondaime Hokage flew backwards, but he was able to teleport to a Kunai, that was placed earlier.

"Damn. I've underestimated you, Naruto." Minato said as decided to fight Naruto more seriously.

Naruto didn't even reply. He launched himself at Minato once again. The Hokage threw a Hiraishin kunai at the blond and once it past, Minato appeared above him.

"**Raijin Level Two.**"

Naruto knew that he had a fraction of a second to react, before this battle would end, and not in his favor. Naruto created several hand signs. "**Raiton: Double Kuropanther.**" Naruto said as he unleashed the two black panthers on the ground at an angle, causing the blond to spin at a fast speed. Naruto enhanced his arm with Kuro Raiton chakra. "**Kuro Lariat!**" Naruto said as his arm met Minato's Rasengan. Naruto felt incredible pain as the Rasengan had cracked through the Lightning Armor Jutsu's protection. Naruto's body was telling him to get away, but Naruto ignored the pain and with his momentum, he slammed his other arm's elbow into Minato's chin. The two of them when flying in different directions.

_**Meanwhile. **_

"That idiot." Yui muttered as she wiped away her tears.

"Yui, Sweety. Come with me."

"Why?! So Naruto can tell me, that he hates me!"

"Yui, you know you're brother didn't mean it."

"_**Actually Kit, I think your brother meant it."**_

"_Kyuubi, what the hell do you want?" _Yui and Kurama were not on good terms. In fact they both hated each other.

"_**I don't like that tone mortal. I guess, I'll just keep the information I have on why your brother fears you to myself." **_

"_What do you mean? Talk!"_

"_**Insolent brat! Who are you to command me. The Kyuubi, the greatest of the tailed beast. Hmph no matter, I will tell you so you can suffer at your action." **_Kurama started to play the memories that Naruto had erase. These were the memories that the Kyuubi had, Yui's were gone, but he forgot about Kurama. Yui's eyes widen in shock.

"_No this is a lie, I could never-"_

"_**Oh, but you did, and you almost succeeded. And I thought I was a monster." **_Yui left her mindscape. A look of visible shock was on her face. She knew what she had to do.

"Yui? Where are you heading." Kushina said as she saw her daughter returned to where she had just run from.

She came just in time to witness Naruto and her father fly apart. Her mother appeared behind her. Kushina was also shocked at this.

"What is the Baka think he's doing. Yui help me stop them." Kushina was going to beat the livin hell out of both of them, but before she could summon her chakra chains someone stopped her.

"Kakashi-kun what are you doing?"

"Kushina-sama, please don't interfere. Let Minato-sensei and Naruto fight this out." Kakashi said.

"What? Are you nuts, those two don't know how to hold back, they'll kill each other." Kushina couldn't believe what Kakashi asked of her.

"Kushina-sama, sometimes men just need to fight each other, to understand each other."

"Okaa-san listen to him. I'm sure it'll be alright." Yui said as she turned her attention back to the fight. Oh she so was wrong.  
The two blonds flew in their own direction and kicked up the dust around them. Once the dust cleared, the crowd could see the damage the yondaime did on Naruto. His left arm was broken and his he was bruised pretty bad. People could see the bone sticking out of Naruto's left arm. Minato's wounds were nowhere near as severe as Naruto, but this was the first time he's had to fight this hard in so long.

"I told you they wouldn't be able to hold back!" Kushina yell. She was about to wrap both of them with her chains, when she saw Minato put away his kunai.

"Naruto, it's over. You've put up a great fight, much better than I had ever expected, but now its gone too far. You need medical attention." Minato was truly proud of Naruto. Any parent wants to see their child grow, even if they are hated.

"Pff. Minato is just wasting his breath." Tsunade said which caused several people around her to raise an eyebrow.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you talking about, Naruto can't fight anymore. He might lose his arm if he continues." Kushina knew Naruto was stubborn and stupid at time, but he wasn't that dumb.

"Hahahaha. While you guys were always training Yui, I taught Naruto a thing or two. It wasn't anything special, but I learned something about him. Yui don't take this the wrong way, but there's something about Naruto that I like more than you. He always finds a way to turn the tables in his favor." Tsunade said.

"_Dammit I'm hurt pretty bad." _Naruto thought.

"_Shit, what am I even doing here? Oh yeah I was running away. I'm pathetic. Why did I run? Why couldn't I open myself up to my teammates. They trust me with their lives, so shouldn't I as well." _Naruto had a revelation._ "That's it! No one can find strength alone. I was foolish. I will put my trust in my friends like they put their trust in me." _Naruto brought Hare's void. The lover bandages. The crowd watched in awe as Naruto's wounds began to heal.

"You know, 'father' I was always jealous of Yui. She always got your attention and I was forced to watch her. So when I left, I at first thought of gaining power to destroy Konoha. I soon learned of another reason to gain strength. I had gain precious people. People who I would gladly die to protect. I've trained every day since then, to protect them. I don't care about revenge anymore, but I still can't forgive you guys. I still have a goal to reach as Naruto Ouma. So I can't afford to lose now. I'm sorry, but I'll have to borrow the strength of others to defeat you." Naruto summoned the Singer Sword. Many people who were not used to the large blade, were shocked at it sheer size. They had also noticed that Naruto had heal all his wounds.

"Let's see if your resolve is strong enough, Naruto." Minato said as he formed a Rasengan in his hand.

Naruto brought up the Singer Sword and clashed with the blue sphere. Naruto was easily able to push Minato back. It was actually way too easy to push him back.

"_What? I was never this powerful." _Naruto thought as he had gain more power.  
Minato threw several Hiraishin Kunais at Naruto. Naruto summoned the woman's wrath, Haruka's void. It's appearance changed. It was much jagged around the fingertips as it had a lot more blades on it. Naruto unleashed a pulse blast towards the Kunai. They began to bubble up and exploded.

"Very well Naruto. Let see how you deal with this." Minato tossed all his remaining Hiraishin kunai all over the field.

Naruto summoned Falcon's void. Instead of a large shoulder cannon, a black bracelet appeared on both of Naruto's wrist. He focused his mind and created a black sphere. The sphere flew up and Minato's Kunais were the only thing that were sucked up.

Minato saw that Naruto was open and threw several normal Kunais with paper bombs seals on it.

Naruto summoned the eight bees. Their appearance changed to a more blade like shape. Naruto ordered them to defend. The eight bits now flew in a octagonal formation. They raised a barrier to protected Naruto. Naruto ordered the bits into assault mode. The bits now raced around the Yondaime. Minato was forced to focus on the bits, as they moved far too fast.

Naruto now summoned Hawk's void. It's form changed as well. It was now a pair of white metallic pistols. Naruto unloaded five rounds from each gun. He didn't aim for vitals just the joints to incapacitate Minato.

Minato was unable to avoid the attack. The projectiles travel near the speed of light. Luckily for him, Naruto had powered down the shots. It only stung really bad. He couldn't move. Minato suddenly felt a object near his head. He looked up to see yugito's void aimed at his head. Its appeared changed. It was longer now and blue streaks of energy could be seen on the lines of the cannon.

"I win." Naruto stated.

"Well I'll be damned, you actually beat me." Minato said. Before he could say another word. Naruto brought out the lovers bandages and started healing Minato.

"It would be bad if I cause irreversible damage to another kage." Naruto said as he healed Minato's wounds. The crowd couldn't believe what they saw. The legendary yellow flash of Konoha was defeated.

Naruto finished healing Minato and the yellow flash decided to speak. "Naruto I

v-." His speech was cut short as Naruto fell on the ground unconscious.

Tsunade said that he had used too much chakra. He would be fine after a few nights rest.

_**Later.**_

Naruto awoke in a dark area. The moonlight illuminated the area. He noticed that he wasn't in a hospital. He tried to get up only to feel a hand stop him.

"Stop moving." A voice mumbled. Naruto looked down. He saw that Yui was sleeping in a chair next to him, and had decided to use him as a pillow.

Naruto tried to move away, but succeeded in waking Yui.

"Naruto you're awake. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No I'm fine. How long was I out?"

"A few hours."

"That's it?" Naruto expected maybe several days.

"Where are we?"

"Your room." Naruto started to look around and saw that everything was still here.

"It's like time has stand still." Naruto was referring to the room.

"Naruto I'm sorry." Yui said as she found the courage to speak.

"For what?"

"You know during the mission in the land of snow." Naruto's eyes shot open wide.

"How did you remember?" Naruto knew for a fact he erased her memories.

"The Kyuubi told me."

"_Fucking Fox." _Naruto cursed. "Yeah it's alright. Your mind wasn't all there, and you didn't do anything too bad."

"But I know I must have caused you some trouble back in Kumo, with your teammates." Naruto knew of a way to fix this.

"Yui, I think it's best if we stopped talking to each other."  
"No."

"Yui it wou-"  
"I was looking for you all these years and you try to pull this shit on me."

"But-"

"But nothing. I trained my ass off to find you and now you say to forget about you."

"Yui, your goal is to bring me back here, and there's no way that's happening. I have too many precious people back in Kumo to forget them."

"Then what if I went with you."

"Yui, there's isn't a way for that too happen. You're the Jinchuuriki of Konoha and the daughter of the Hokage, you won't be allowed to live anywhere else."

"Then what if I do."

"If you somehow find a way to get out of Konoha, then I'll do whatever you say." Yui held up her pinky.

"Promise me."

"Fine." Naruto and Yui did something they hadn't done in a long time. A simple pinky promised. The two had done this countless times before, but this seem special.

Naruto noticed that it was still a little while until morning, so he decided to sleep.

_**The Next Morning.**_

Naruto had awoken fully rested, but at 9:00 A.M. He decided the head to the Hokage's office to officially finish his mission. He entered the Hokage's office, and Minato handed him two scrolls.

"You know you don't have to do this." Naruto felt weird being inside of this place on his own will.

"Naruto, I had planned on giving his to you when you were ready. I know you may still hate me, but please take it." Minato said. The two scrolls contained information on the yellow flash's most deadly jutsu, Hiraishin. It was during this time that Yui had entered the room, but before she could say anything another shinobi bursted through the door.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke Uchiha has been kidnapped. He was seen being taken by several people. One of which was reported to have the Void Genome." The man said. Naruto's eyes widen.

"What did the man with the Void Genome look like."

"He was young and had really long blond hair."

"It's Gai." Naruto turned to Minato. "I'm gonna go after him, this is my fight." He asked for support not to follow him. Naruto summoned Ayase's void and flew off. He followed a feeling that was telling him where to go.

End of Chapter.

_Void Genome Level 2:__ This is the advance forms of the voids. They will now have more power and added effects. I will put a better description of all the current voids later. (I'm lazy)_

_**Author Note:**__** Well hello again, didn't expect a chapter update so soon right. Also Minato didn't go all out, He was just testing Naruto. Well I got no new news, except please vote in the poll on my page and not in a review. You have two votes so pick whatever you want. And as always any Ideas for voids and O.C. are welcomed.**_

_**Till next time.**_

_**P.S. I will not post a new chapter for 10 day so the poll can finish. so vote. It's the last chapter before the skip.**_


	14. Rebirth of The Black King

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter 14:** Rebirth of the Black King

_**The Night Before.**_

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't believe what he had saw today. Naruto had gain even more power than before, and in such a small amount of time. Ever since the day Naruto and him agreed on their plan, he had been training hard. Unlike Naruto's, his training proved to be void of any fast progression.

"Dammit!" Sasuke said as he fail to finish his training exercise. The Uchiha training ground was scarred, as a testament to his training. Kunai and shurikens laid everywhere.

Sasuke was very frustrated with himself. At this rate of growth, Itachi might die of old age instead of his blade.

"Wow, so this is all the last of the Uchiha can achieve." A voice said. Sasuke entered a stance, he turned around and saw several people who he never saw before. There was one who he remembered. He saw this long hair blond clash blades Naruto, during the invasion.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said as he had his guard up.

"Woah wait, we're here to bring you power." Kidomaru said. Sasuke was shocked at his words.

"What?"

"Yo dumbass, your ears working correctly, or are you just retarded." The girl with red hair said.

"Tayuya, stop swearing." The largest member of the group said.

"Or what fatass? The fuck are you gonna do about it?" Tayuya said.

"Enough both of you. Sasuke Uchiha, we've come to take you to Orochimaru." Sakon said as he was sick of his teams arguing.

"Fine lets go. This place can't give me anymore power." Sasuke said as he would finally gain the power he desired. Soon he too would gain the power he need.

The group was now jumping from roof to roof. Luckily, they had yet to be spotted. That was until a pink haired Kunoichi saw them.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?"

"Sakura, I'm leaving the village."

"Eh? Why?"

"I need to gain more power, and this village can't do that."

"Sasuke you could asked the-."

"I'm sorry, but I have no other way. Thanks for everything." Sasuke said as he knocked the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Come we need to move." Sakon said.

"Hey who's there." An Anbu said. Gai wasted no time in bringing out Mana's void and killing the man.

"They'll be more of them here, we have to go." Gai said. Personally he didn't give a fuck if the Uchiha made it to Orochimaru, but this was part of the deal.

Sakura woke up and quickly rushed to the nearest adult. That's how the Uchiha's disappearance was discovered.

Yui had Ignored Naruto's words and formed a team to aid him.

_**Meanwhile With Gai.**_

The sound four had just finished putting the last Uchiha in a death like state. The process had taken much longer, than Gai liked. He thought that the curse seal was highly ineffective.

"Come lets go. I don't have all day." Gai said.

"Is that so fucker, why do you take your all so high and mighty stuck up personality, and shove it u-" Tayuya couldn't finished her sentence. She felt a massive killing intent that puts Orochimaru's to shame.

"Zip it, trash." Gai said. Tayuya was one to never show any signs of fear, but she couldn't stop shaking. Gai decided to not waste his time with insects. Gai began to move forwards.

"Tayuya you alright?" Jirobo said.

"Fuck off, fatass." Tayuya said as she started moving again.

The members of the sound four, didn't trust Gai at all. Just standing near him was hard. It was hard to breath when Gai was annoyed.

The sound four was making good progress. In just a few hours, they would reach Orochimaru. They didn't notice the lone figure in the sky. Suddenly several explosions occurred round the group. The blast were massive. They destroyed the trees and knocked up a ton of dirt, into the air.

The dirt acted like a smokescreen, it blocked out everyone's vision. The sound four and Gai felt a new person nearby. He landed just ahead of the group. They could tell that this person was powerful. Gai got sick of the dust and brought out Mana's void. He slashed the large blade, unleashing a massive gust of wind. The other members of the sound four raised their arms, to protect their face. They opened their eyes and saw a Naruto in front of them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tayuya said. Naruto ignored her. Instead, the blond took this time to Identify the other.

"That man has six arms. It must be some sort of Kekkei genkai. I should be careful. The large man looks slow, but he has quite a bit of chakra. He's probably strong. That man with two head. He must be part of that one clan in the mist. I remembered reading that they could infect their opponents. I should keep my distance. That woman's hair color, she's an Uzumaki. If possible, I should avoid killing her. She could provide some good information on Orochimaru, but that could prove to be difficult. She does have a large amount of chakra, and if she has those damn chains, I'll be in some trouble." Naruto now decided to speak. "Its been awhile, Gai." Naruto said.

"It has." The two were quiet for a few seconds, before someone spoke.

"Hey, don't ignore us!" Kidomaru said. He was starting to feel like a sub character.

"There's no point in wasting time. Lets finish this right now."

"I agree, Gai. We'll just be wasting the day otherwise."

"That's it. I'm gonna kill you." Kidomaru was sick of being ignored. He charged at Naruto, but the blond gave him a lightning straight. The man flew backwards. Gai tilted his head to the right, to avoid getting hit from the flying man. Jirobo caught his flying teammate, but the force was too much, he flew along with Kidomaru, and broke several trees.

Sakon and Tayuya were shocked at Naruto's speed and strength.

"Holy shit." Tayuya exclaimed. She seen Jirobo punch in his second cursed mark form, but this guy just out did him, and by a lot.

"Tayuya, give Gai support, while I check on Jirobo, and Kidomaru."

"Fuck that. I ain't getting near that shithead."

"Tayuya, do you not remember the punishment for failing Orochimaru?" Tayuya gulped. She wouldn't dare to fail lord Orochimaru. She ready her flute.

Naruto and Gai stared at each other's eyes. Naruto's eyes turned red, as did Gai's. Naruto brought out the Inori's Singer Sword. Gai readied Mana's Singer Sword. The wind itself held its breath as it awaited the clash. The two kings launched at each other. When their blades met, it caused a massive shockwave that blew off all the leafs on the surrounding trees. Tayuya didn't expect the massive wave and was sent flying. The other three members of the sound four were startled, when they felt the shockwave. Luckily for them, Jirobo used a Doton jutsu to raise a dome over the three of them.

Naruto and Gai entered a bind, but they quickly ended that. The two of them now slashed at each other. The blades, each time they met, created sparks. Gai jumped back and swung Mana's Singer Sword. The purple blade unleashed a metallic strip. Naruto saw this and unleashed his own metallic strip. The two metallic strips, clashed and entered a power struggle. The blade's were evenly matched and canceled out each other. Naruto and Gai, launched themselves once more at each other. They once again entered a bind. The air around the two was incredibly thick. Gai saw something that made him sick. Naruto had a smirk on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Naruto answered Gai by giving more power into his blade. Gai was sent flying back. He cracked several trees, but Gai received barely any damage. Even though he was fine physically, he was troubled by the strength Naruto showed.

_"This power."_ Gai thought as he got up. Gai quickly brought Mana's singer sword up, to counter a large blue energy sphere that appeared in from of him. The blast demolished the surrounding trees. Gai cleared the smoke, by swinging the singer sword. He was able to see several more blue spheres of energy coming at him. He swung at the spheres as they came. Each of the spheres, when they made contact, exploded with the same amount of energy as the first. Gai was forced to fly up, to avoid the attack's onslaught.

As Gai was in the air, he began to hear the noise of lightning crackling. He turned just in time, to see Naruto's arm make contact with this chest.

"Lariat!" Naruto roared as he delivered the attack. Gai was sent hurtling towards the ground, near the other members of the sound four, minus Tayuya.

The other members were watching the match in awe. They thought only Orochimaru could fight to such level. They knew Gai was dead, when he hit the ground. He had to. There was no way for someone to stay alive after that last attack. Their eyes almost popped out of their sockets, when they saw Gai get up almost unfazed.

"Impossible." Kidomaru said.

"What on earth is this guy?" Jirobo said.

"This guy power is care beyond the curse mark." Sakon said.

Naruto landed on the ground, and was now in front of Gai.

"You've gotten stronger, Naruto." Gai said. "You might be a worthy rival for the throne, but answer me this, what are the voids to you?"

"They are my friend's lives, that they entrusted to me." Naruto said immediately, as if he had been expecting Gai to ask such a question.

"That is where we disagree, Naruto. The voids are tools. They exist for the sole purpose of being used, by a king. They do not require a bond to work. Behold the power that a true king has." Gai said as he raised his right hand. Naruto brought up his guard in response to this new threat. The three male members of the sound four watched in horror as a glowing spot appeared on their chest. They grew very fearful, when they saw several metallic strips exit their bodies. Naruto was shocked to see three new voids around Gai. The first one was a bow, the second was a single katana, but Naruto knew it had a trick or a special power, the third and final one was a pair of metal gloves. Naruto was most shocked at the fact, that Gai didn't need to be in front of someone to pull out their void.

Gai grabbed the Web of Despair. Gai pulled the string back on the bow and Naruto saw a arrow made of crystals appear. Gai unleashed the arrow, and Naruto summoned the eight bees. The bits entered a octagonal formation. The arrow stopped dead in its tracks, once it reached the barrier. That didn't stop Gai. He fired several more arrows and each time they stopped dead to the barriers' shield. Something troubled Naruto. The arrows didn't disappear. They just stood where they stopped at the barrier. Naruto learned why. The arrows started to spin. Naruto saw that the barrier was beginning to crack. He jumped at the last moment, before the barrier broke. Naruto felt something near him.

Naruto turned his head and saw Gai, wielding the twin's sorrow. Naruto brought out the memory dagger. They clashed blades and entered a bind. While in the bind, Gai showed the twin's sorrow powers. The single katana, turned into two. Gai used one of the blades to slash at Naruto, but the blond jounin brought out a kunai and countered the second blade.

Naruto didn't expect a sudden surge of electricity, so it was shocking when he felt 20,000 volts enter his body. Naruto quickly jumped away and recovered. As Naruto moved back, Gai brought up the two blades. A purple sphere of energy. The sphere was air that had been supercharged by the electricity. Gai launched the sphere of plasma at Naruto.

Naruto recovered from the earlier attack, just in time to see a purple sphere headed for him. Naruto brought out Haruka's void. Naruto opened the gantlet hand and grabbed the sphere. He unleashed a torrent of red energy waves. The sphere was destroyed, but in its wake, a large amount of dust blew up.

Naruto was able to sense Gai through the dust. He ducked away, when he felt Gai swing a punch. The dust was blown away as Gai unleashed his attack, but it missed Naruto and hit the ground instead.

Naruto saw the large dent in the ground. He made a mental note not get hit by the attack. Gai swung another punch and Naruto dodged it again.

Naruto formed a Rasengan in hand and tried to hit Gai with it. Gai moved to the left and easily avoided the attack, he delivered a kick to Naruto's gut, but was stunned, when Naruto proofed into smoke.

"Bushin? When did he make one?" Gai said as he looked for Naruto.

_**Meanwhile with the sound four minus one. **_

The three members were currently deciding on what to do. They could try and aid Gai, but they could also escape. They would decide on doing the latter. They knew that Gai was strong enough to fight alone, and Tayuya was a member of the sound four. She could make it back on her own. They would leave and not get involved in this fight.

_**Meanwhile with Naruto. **_

Naruto was currently in a tree just a little bit away from Gai.

"I'm the the only one who's gotten stronger." Naruto said as he brought out Hare's void. Naruto's wounds began to heal. Naruto knew he would have to finish this soon. As he was about to engage Gai again, he heard the sounds of someone waking up. Naruto moved towards the source.

Tayuya was starting to wake up. She was shock, when the first thing she saw was Naruto, the man that attacked them, in front of her.

"Who the fuck are you, shitface?"

"Wow that's a nice way of saying hello."

"Fuck off." Tayuya exclaim. She tried to get up, but she discovered that her leg was broken. Naruto saw this and brought out the lover bandages. Tayuya grew fearful when she saw light surrounding her body.

"The fuck are you doing, dickless?!" She said. Naruto ignored her as he continued to heal her.

"Try walking." Naruto said. Tayuya thought she had nothing to lose and was surprised, when her legs were fine.

"Holy fuck!, da fuck did you do to me?"

"I'll tell you after you answer my question. I'm Naruto and your name is?"

"Tayuya."

"Well Tayuya, I healed you. Listen, I have a deal for you."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"Give up. Come with me and reveal all the information you have on Orochimaru. I can promise you that you won't be hurt." Tayuya started to laugh.

"You have to be one dumb mother fucker, if you think that was going to work."

"You do realize that with just a little blood, I could learn all your memories."

"If that's true. Then why the fuck don't you do it. You pussy."

"Because we're family." Naruto words caused the young kunoichi's eyes to open wide.

"What?"

"Your hair color is a special trait that only an Uzumaki has. My biological mother is a Uzumaki. We're probably cousins." Naruto words were shocking for Tayuya to hear. After her parents death, she had no other family and yet here now, she was a member of Family again.

"Shithead, if you're lying, I'll kill you." Naruto smiled at her words. Suddenly Naruto grabbed Tayuya and held her close.

"Eh?, shithead it's way too soon to even try this!" Tayuya was blush up a storm. She had only ever been held in this way by her parents.

"Gai, you found us earlier than I expected." Naruto said. The kunoichi looked up and saw Gai before them.

"Naruto, it's time we finish this." Gai said.

"Fine. Just give me a minute. Tayuya I need you lend me your power." Naruto said.

"My power? Da fuck you talking about Shithead."

"I want you to trust me." Tayuya was getting annoyed.

"Do whatever you want." Naruto smiled at her.

"Tayuya." Naruto said. The redhead was pissed now. He wouldn't shut up. She looked at him in the eyes, but her anger soon disappeared. Naruto's red eyes were calming. A glowing spot appeared on her chest. Naruto reached inside the glowing spot and pulled out a flute. Naruto made a clone after he pulled out her void.

"Go." Naruto ordered the clone to head back to Konoha. It was the closest village.

"It time to end this Gai." Naruto said as he put the flute to his mouth.

"Good. I was getting bored." Gai said as he readied for whatever the new void did.

_**Meanwhile with Yui. **_

"Neji can you see them?" Yui asked as the group was rushing through the trees.

"They're about 500 meters ahead...wait, something coming towards us." Neji said and at that moment a blue light appeared in front of the Sasuke retrieval group.

"Huh? Yui? Why are you here? I thought I told the Hokage not send any support."

"He didn't. I went against his orders to stay." Yui statement was shocking to the rest of the group. She told them that the Hokage ordered her to go after Sasuke.

"Yui, go ahead of the real me. I'll drop Tayuya off at Konoha."

"Why go ahead of you and is she an Uzumaki?"

"Yes she is and I asked, Because it's too dangerous for you to fight Gai. He's way out of your league."

"Naruto."

"Don't you want to save Sasuke. That your mission. Now go." Naruto said as he left the group. The group began to move again, but they heard several large explosions. Yui decided to help her brother.

Back with Naruto.

Naruto moved way from Gai and began to play the flute. The melody the flute made, was very pleasant. Gai began to hear the tunes. He thought nothing of it, but soon his world began to change. The trees seemed to grow much higher. Then the branches seemed to wrap around Gai. He tried to move, but found out his body wouldn't listen to him.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked as he stopped the tune.

"**I think so, Naruto, quickly finish this.**" Shu said in his mind.

Naruto listen to Shu. He began to form a Rasengan in his hand. The blue sphere started to change it form. It became a silver sphere with a red core at the center.

"**Void Rasengan**." Naruto said as he finished he sphere. Naruto exploded in a burst of speed. Naruto was several feet away. He thrusted the silver sphere at Gai, but a purple portal opened, to the side of Naruto, and someone jumped out. The person had a shield that took, the blunt of the attack for Gai.

Naruto looked at his new challenger and was shocked at the persons blond hair.

"Yuu, I why the hell are you here?" Naruto spat at the blond boy.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but Daath deemed it was too soon for Tsutsugami Gai to die. Naruto it's time for another trial."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled. This was very confusing for the young king.

"Naruto, it time to see if your fit for the crown." Suddenly Naruto felt a massive force, being pushed on him. He flew back and hit several trees, breaking them in the process. Naruto suddenly felt something wrapping around him. He looked down and saw that several chakra chains had grabbed him. He only knew of two people that could do that.

"Yui, why are you here? You need to go after Sasuke." Naruto said as he got on the ground.

"You need out help."

"If you don't leave now, then you'll never see Sasuke again."

"My family is more important to me!" Naruto couldn't believe it.

"Yui, go now!" Yui realized that Naruto was as stubborn as she was. There was only one way she could help him.

"Use my heart."

"I can't." Naruto immediately said.

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Yui, it's too dangerous for me to grab your void. I'll explain later, but I can grab theirs if they're willing to lend me their power." Naruto pointed to the other members of the Sasuke retrieval group. Lee was excited that he could fight along side

"Naruto-San please uses my soul that burns like a million suns!" Lee said.

"Naruto even if I hate Kumo, I'll let you borrow my soul." The scroll that Naruto handed the medic, in the Chuunin exams contained two things. A large amount of ryo, as compensation for his father death, and a letter of apology.

It was the words inside the letter that made Neji feel better, but there was one more gift inside. A letter with intruction inside. A few days after the exams, Neji followed instruction the message said. Soon enough, Neji's father's body appeared in a coffin and he appeared peaceful. The next day, the body was given the burial it should have had, long ago.

"What a drag. I don't care what you do." Shikamaru said that hw would allow it in his own way.

"Fine, I'm game." Kiba said.

"I'll do it as well." Chouji said.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he began to pull out their voids. Lee's was a pair of bandages that wrapped around the hands. Neji's void was like Hinata's, a pair of sunglasses, but it had other special features. Kiba's was a pair of claws. Shikamaru's was a single black kunai and Chouji's was a neckless with a butterfly at the end of it.

"Thank you, now go." Naruto said as two figures joined the group. Gai had recovered and was mad. Yui and the others left to go after Sasuke, leave the three void genome users alone.

"So it's two on one now. That doesn't seem fair." Naruto said in a fake hurt tone.

"Naruto, lets see your growth." Yuu said as several purple portals opened behind them. Several people exited the portal. They were wearing something that covered their eyes. Naruto saw Yuu raise his right hand and several metallic strips appeared in Yuu's hand. He brought out two rapiers.

Gai brought out Jiboro's void. The glutton's rage. Naruto brought out Lee's and Shikamaru's void. The flames of youth and the sloths rest. Naruto was the first to attack. He launched himself at Gai and Yuu. Naruto remembered that he couldn't even hit Yuu before, so taking out Gai first would be smart. Naruto threw Shikamaru's void at Yuu, but he aimed at the shadow. Yuu felt his body not responding to his commands. He was unable to move. Gai didn't even care that Yuu was unable to move. He and Naruto readied their fist. Their fist met and unleashed a powerful shockwave, but Naruto's was stronger. Gai was pushed back, and Naruto began his assault. He unleashed a rapid barrage of punches towards Gai. Each of these punches, could rival Tsunade in terms of strength, but they were much faster and when the flames of youth mad contact with an enemy, it unleashed a burning sensation on the targets body. Naruto unleashed 1000 punches in ten seconds, Gai felt the sting of each of these punches. Gai spat up some blood, but he could still fight. During the barrage, Naruto had aimed some of his attacked at the void in Gai's hands, causing the void to shatter.

_**With the sound four minus one. **_

The three remaining members had made some great distance between them and the king. Luckily for them Kimimaro had met up with them. They were currently going over the remainder of the journey.

"Hurry, Orochimaru-sama doesn't have much time left." Kimimaro said.

"Come on ca-." Jiboro never finished his sentence. The others wondered why he stopped talking mid-sentence. They turned around and a look of horror dawned on their faces. Jiboro turned into a pile of crystals.

"What the hell happen?!" The other members now were on alert.

_**Back with Naruto. **_

Yuu saw the barrage and tried to move again. After 15 seconds, his body moved. Yuu slashed at Naruto with the rapiers, but the blond shinobi avoided the attacks. Naruto summoned the giant's compassion, Chouji's void. A neckless appeared on his chest. Yuu didn't see that Naruto's right hand had grown several times larger. The fist connected and Yuu was sent flying back.

Naruto readied himself to strike Yuu again, but a pair of blades got in his way. Gai used the twins sorrow and started unleashing a relentless barrage of slashes at Naruto.

Naruto summoned the eight bees and raised a shield to protect himself. Naruto used only six bits to make the shield, the last two bits now attacked Gai.

Gai was forced to move back avoiding the bits. Naruto saw that Gai was far enough away. He brought out Haruka's void. Naruto created a red sphere in the gauntlets hand. He unleashed the attack, but unlike before, this unleashed a rapid fire barrage instead of a single beam. Gai was too preoccupied to notice the incoming red shots. Luckily for him, Yuu appeared in front of Gai, with a shield in hand. The shield successfully blocked the attack. Yuu lowered the shield just in time to see two black panthers of lightning pouncing on them.

Naruto saw that the attack was a success on Yuu, but he couldn't see Gai.

"**NARUTO DUCK!**" Shu yelled in his head. Naruto sent raiton chakra to his nervous to increase his reaction time. Naruto felt something brush between the hair on his head. He felt it object head toward his left. Naruto looked in that direction and saw the trees were still standing, but a large whole in it.

"**NARUTO A SECOND ONE IS COMING!**" Shu yelled again.

Naruto used Raitei no Yoroi to avoid the attack. He moved through the forest. During this time, Naruto equipped the eyes of fate, Neji's void. Naruto switched to heat vision and found His target. Naruto began to form two spheres in his hands.

Gai had the web of despair ready to fire, suddenly he turned to his right, but failed to get out of the way of the attack. Naruto had made two Rasengans in his hands. The first one was a normal Rasengan and he thrusted it at Gai. The web of despair acted good for a shield, it was destroyed. Naruto brought out Ayase's void and launched again at Gai. He launched the second silver sphere at Gai, this time nothing would stop it. Gai tried to used the twin's sorrow to block the attack, but the blades shattered and Gai felt the full force of the attack. The Void Rasengan unleashed a torrent of metallic strips on Gai, knocking him out. Gai began to fall down.

Naruto was going for the finishing blow with the Singer sword, but a silver whip stopped that. Yuu grabbed Gai and opened a portal. He threw Gai inside.

"Now then, we still have a test to do." Yuu said as he changed the whips to a pair of disk blades.

"I've had enough of your damn test." Naruto said as he brought out Tsume, Kiba's void.

_**Meanwhile with the sound four minus two. **_

Kidomaru and Sakon both began to scream in pain, before their bodies turned into crystals. Kimimaro watched in horror as his teammates were being killed by an unknown force. Kimimaro saw that the container where Sasuke was currently in had fallen. He was about to grab it and continued with the mission, but something popped out of the container.

The Sealing processes had finished and Sasuke was reborn.

_**Back With Naruto.**_

"Let's see how you do against this." Yuu said as he threw the disk blades at Naruto.

Kiba's void made Naruto act in a more feral manner. He leaped at a tree, to avoid the spinning disk of death. Naruto leaped towards Yuu, but Yuu turned into several metallic strips, avoiding Naruto. Yuu didn't expect a large energy slash to be launched from the claws. A large gash appeared on the blond boy's chest.

"_Dammit, even if he's grown stronger, there's no way he should be this strong, unless, hahaha. Naruto you've surprised me yet again." _"Again, I've underestimated you. Well once again you've passed the test. Until next time Naruto." Yuu said as he opened up a portal behind himself and entered.

"Dammit he got away." Naruto suddenly felt very light headed. He saw the world around him spinning.

"_Fuck! I used the Void Genome too much." _Naruto thought before he passed out.

"_**Naruto you've chosen 'this'. I knew I was right when I picked you.**__" _Shu thought as Naruto passed out.

_**A week later.**_

Naruto awoke and began to look around. He saw several angry girls looking at him. Naruto had never been so scared in his life. He witness the angry looks of Inori, Ayase, Hare, and Haruka. The three of them now got ready to attack the young blond..

"Wait!" Naruto said with fear clearly in his voice.

"Naruto, we've been waiting for a week. The time for waiting is over, now is the time for punishment." Inori said to the blond.

"I can explain, please." The girls wouldn't hear any kind of excuse. Naruto prayed to whatever kami there was to save him, or at least allow him to live. It looked like god wanted to see Naruto suffer.

Naruto had somehow survived, he was currently walking around and met Scrooge.

"Hm? Scrooge, what's up?"

"Naruto pack up, we're going on a trip." Scrooge said.

"Eh?"

End of Chapter.

Next time: Departures.

_**Author Note: **__**Hey, I'm done with the childhood part of Naruto now, and will start the training arc next. Now the poll was 32 for the training trip, and 21 for the Kiri civil war so I'll integrate those two things into the story. Now as always, any ideas for Voids and O.C. are welcome. Till Next time.**_

_Voids._

_Web Of Despair:_ _Kidomaru's Void. A bow that fires crystal arrows, that can pierce through most metals. It will attempt to drill through its target, if it fails to pierce its way on the first shot. _

_Twin's Sorrow:__ Sakon's and Ukon's Void. A single katana that can split into two. One of the blades can unleash a torrent of wind, while the other can unleash massive amounts of electricity. Together, the blades can make a sphere of plasma. _

_Glutton's fury:__ Jiboro's Void. A pair of metal gloves, that causes the user to increase their natural strength times fithteen. _

_Heaven's Lullaby:__ Tayuya's Void. A flute instrument which puts the target or targets to sleep on playing or a powerful genjutsu. Special thanks to kroz phantomville._

_Flames of Youth:__ Lee's Void. Bandages appear on the user's arms. They increase the user's taijutsu immensely. They also unleash an intense heat when they make contact with a target. _

_Tsume:__ Kiba's Void. A pair of gauntlets, that causes the user to fight in a more farrel manner. They have extremely sharp claws that can unleash a powerful energy slash. ___

_Eyes of Destiny:__ Neji's Void. They allow the user to see in different light wavelengths. _

_A Soth's Rest:__ Shikamaru's Void. A single Black Kunai that will cause the victim to lose control over their body, but it will only last for 15 seconds. _

_A giant's compassion.__ Chouji's Void. This neckless allows The user to expand their right arm. _

_Void Genome Level Two:__ Naruto is now able to unlock more power from persons void. These are something I made so dont flame me too much. _

_Singer Sword (version two.):__ The sword grows much stronger. The metallic strips can now be control by the user's will. _

_Paraplegic's Shoes (version two.):__ The user can now travel much faster in air, but the user can now travel underwater fairly fast. _

_The Lovers Bandages (version two.):__ The healing rate of the Void in increases and it gives the user a passive regenerative ability. _

_A woman wrath (version two.):__ The energy beam fired from the void increases in strength. It can now fire a rapid fire barrage instead of a single powerful beam. _

_The shroud of Shadow (version two.):__ The shrouds range is increased dramatically. The user can now make up to 40 people invisible. _

_Cat's Fire (version two.):__ The arm cannons' range is now increased. It can now fire crystals missile that cause massive damage. _

_The Eight Bees (version two.):__ The bits are now more blade like in appearance. They can now fire a beam from the bits, but they can only stun an opponent. _

_Memory Dagger (version two.):__ The dagger is a little longer then before, but now the user can put a target in a powerful Genjutsu. _

_Gae Bolg (version two.):__ The lance now has two spears at the end. It can now pierce almost and defense. Once a target is impaled by the spear they will be unable to move. (Appearance is that of the lance of Longinus.) _

_Total Darkness (version two.):__ The appearance has changed two a pair of bracelets. The user can now move while maintaining the black hole ability. The user can now choose certain objects to attract. _

_Absolute Light (version two.)__: The appearance changes to a pair of white pistols. They fire projectiles at the speed of light. _


End file.
